The Ghost of the Opera
by JMsoccer35
Summary: This is a retelling of Phantom of the Opera with fact and fiction from the musical and the novel. There is Time travel, mystery, horror, Romance and a little bit of magic. With twists and turns the way you think the characters you thought you knew will be different.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_I am your angel. Come to me angel of music." I heard a voice sing behind me. It was a striking male voice that sent a shiver down my spine. Promptly I turned around to find a mirror; but there was none. Instead there was only a dark wooden frame which held a dark figure. He stood in the frame like a dark angel. My heartbeat quickened, beating loud inside my chest. I blinked back in surprise as I saw a man's face with a white mask covering the right half. His cloak billowed when he reached his gloved hand out to me. _

"_Whose is that voice? Who is that voice in there?" A less hypnotizing voice from behind me asked frantically snapping me back behind me. I found an extravagant door placed behind me with wood carvings of dainty swirls and columns. They moved as someone pounded on it, unable to open the door itself. I took a step back in alarm as the pounding quickened and grew louder. Whoever it was behind that door wanted in and now._

_I stepped back in alarm. The door shook and pounded but the frantic voice stopped shouting. I couldn't breathe. It seemed as if all my energy had drained out of my body. I was scared and alone except for the masked figure._

"_I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music." The beautiful Tenor voice called. My attention returned back to the mirror-less frame to the dark figure. The figure looked at me, confidently smiling as I looked into his warm eyes. Their rich mahogany color made me feel warm inside. His eyes held my gaze for a moment longer until I looked back down at his gloved hand. I glanced up back at his eyes for approval. _

"_Christine! Angel!" I heard from the door as I gasped when the masked man held my hand. Under his unstained white gloves there was no heat. No warmth. His hands were as cold as a dead man's._

"Roxanne!" a voice yelled annoyingly. My eyes fluttered open. The streams of the new day poured into my golden room. Running my hands through my hair I felt my headphone. Pausing my iPod slowly I rolled over on my other side glancing at the clock on my bedside table. It read 4:45; an hour earlier than I had to wake up for school. I shut my eyes again and groaned. "Wake up we have to be at the airport in one hour."

I sighed as I sat on my bed groggily. As I pulled each of my ear buds out and placed them ob my bedside table I rubbed my eyes, yawning. I got up out of my bed and scrambled to the dark hallway to the bathroom. I turned to look at my own reflection. It was not much to look at, at the moment. My blonde hair was tangled and sticking out on top of my head like a rats nest. It was the color of sunshine, was as thick as could be and was usually straight once I brushed it. Unlike my other friends I wasn't plagued with caring if my hair was curly or straight. But in the mornings it just bugged me. It was always in my face and when I would come down for breakfast my dad would say "the bear is up". Usually I would just roll my eyes but today I wouldn't hear him say it to me as he gave me breakfast.

Turning on the faucet I splashed cool water in my face. Then I took my contacts out of their cases and placed them each in my eyes. I closed my eyes, rolling them around then opened them to see perfectly clear. I then walked toward the shower sliding open the glass door. Turning it on and waiting for it to heat up I skipped back to the sink looking at my reflection again. I pondered for a minute trying to figure out what to do with my hair after I would dry it.

My face was beaming about where I was going to go for the summer break. It was all that was on my mind for the whole freshman year of school. Tomorrow will roll around and I will not wake up in my house in Bellevue, Washington. Tomorrow I will wake up in Paris, France. Today was when I was going to fly to Paris with my drama club to go sightseeing, visit the famous Palais Garnier, and other theaters. But to see the Palais Garnier would just have been the highlight of my high school life, besides seeing it with my crush.

My reflection showed my burning red face in the mirror. I smiled giddily just thinking about him. My crush for the past two years was the _Josh Parks_. He was the kindest, sweetest, most outgoing guy in the whole school. Josh was also President of the drama club and the funniest guy around. For the past couple years, Josh had the lead role for every annual musical, in and out of school, and was only one year older than me. I had become good friends with him and he always said hi to me with a smile. Josh was always having fun and stuck with his dream to go on Broadway.

During the two weeks the trip was being offered, there were no soccer tournaments schedule. With soccer, playing it only to make my dad happy, gave me little time to do musicals, go on vacation, and hang out with friends. But I managed to convince my dad into letting me join the drama club as well as be on the freshman soccer team so that I could hang out with friends and Josh. Back in the summer I worked with him on a couple of small productions outside of school while juggling soccer. We sometimes would hang out during rehearsal but never outside because we were so busy. We became friends but that is all that he thinks of me. But I should be glad that I'm even friends with him because Josh was so talented being with a girl like me would only bring him down.

I looked down at my worn-out tee-shirt in disgust giving myself a little chuckle. _"How could the best actor in the club like a small-part nobody like me?" _

A voice in my head replied "_**You are just like all the other girls that you hate in books. All they do is 'woe is me' crap. Toughen up and be positive. Stop thinking that you are worthless and go grab a shower."**_

After having the nice refreshing shower to wake up and clear my mind I carefully selected the outfit I should wear. I pulled on my rose tee-shirt over my head. Sticking my head out of the hole I looked at my outfit. I nodded in approval and went to put on some blush and mascara. When I finished putting it on I stepped back to look in the mirror at the finish project that I had planned the night before. The graphic tee with the dark red rose looked great with my dark boot cut blue jeans. I gently slipped on my fuzzy boots that I use for post and pre soccer games. Looking at the ensemble something was missing. I remembered the key necklace my Mom had given me. When I put it on it tied in very well with the whole setup.

I fiddled with it remembering my 15th birthday last year she had given it to me. She told me that every woman in our family had passed it down to each generation. Mom was always sentimental about heirlooms and felt that to follow tradition she would to give it to me when I turned fifteen. She said that way back in the 19th century girls were considered to be women at the age of fifteen. She told me that one of my ancestors had lived in Paris as a dancer at the Palais Garneir had fallen in love. The ancestor had then married and had children. This was also a reason why I wanted to go to Paris to see the Palais Garneir.

"Roxy, come on, five minutes until we leave." Dad's voice warned outside the door.

"Ok." I whispered remembering that my mom and little brother were still sleeping soundly in their nice warm beds. I looked at my own bed and placed my suitcase upon it and unzipped it double checking that I had everything. Satisfied I zipped it up and checked my carry-on to also be at ease that I found everything.

Dragging the bags down the stairs I found my dad drinking his coffee and reading the news paper on the counter top. I watched him as he sipped and read unaware of my presence. His brown grizzled beard streaked with gray matched his hair. His reading glasses were currently lower on the bridge of his nose as a result of them not fitting quite right. His bluish green eyes, which I inherited, were closely examining an article on the museum's new gala. Turning his head his eyes looked at mine and smiled softly. Digging into his pocket he pulled out his car keys jingling them in front of me.

"Are you finally down and ready?" Dad asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes unable to wipe the stupid grin off of my face. "Yes I am ready. Can we go now?"

"Where are we going?" He asked again playfully. I groaned in frustration at his taunting. Dropping my bag with a bang I stamped my foot impatiently.

"Of all days you decide to joke with me! It is of course the day I fly out to Paris." I said heatedly.

"Oh, was that today?"

"Dad!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Pooky." He coed my pet name sincerely. He placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I smiled happily having him say his nickname for me. I always thought it was a cross between Cookie and Pumpkin.

"What's going on?" I heard behind me. Quickly I turned around to see that the voice belonged to my little brother. He was eight years old with energy of a ten year old. At times he was annoying but most he was sweet in his own way. His dark brown curls stuck out every which way just like my own hair in the morning but his curls never went away. He had a lovable round face with cute little chubby cheeks. He had my mother's appealing blue eyes and looked at me with them.

"What is it Mason?" I asked.

Instead of answering he ran into me wrapping his small arms around me. Shocked as I was I wrapped my own arms around him. I smiled happily at my brother's affection. He released me a short while after. "If anyone of my friends hears that I hugged you, it never happened."

"If they do laugh I will slug them for you." I laughed knowing that he was only joking. Unlike most of his friends and their siblings we got along well. Between us it was an inside joke that I couldn't even tell you, dear reader.

"Alright kido we got to get going." Dad said.

I gave Mason one last quick hug. I smiled as I said to him "I'll bring you back something, ok?"

Mason looked at me smiling. Nodding happily he let me go. I started walking out the door and turned around. "I will be back in a three weeks."

I adjusted my backpack nervously. I took a deep breath and looked up at the clouded sky._Maybe when I get to Paris it will be sunny?_ I thought to myself. Then courageously I stepped out into the frigid air of Washington.

…

"Roxy" someone shook me. I recognized the voice almost instantly. Opening my eyes slightly I saw the ceiling of the plane with all the little buttons and knobs lit staring down on me. I heard my name called again. I turned to see Lauren shaking me violently. Her bright brown eyes were wide open ready to play like a puppy would. Tucking her light brown hair behind one ear she reached over to wake up Melanie on the other side of me facing the aisle way.

"Wait."I groaned pushing her back. Lauren sat back and nodded. I shifted so my body faced away from her to my friend Melanie who was sleeping. I opened my eyes and shook her like how Lauren shook me. "Mel, wake up."

"Huh? What?" Melanie rubbed her blue eyes. She fixed her golden hair and looked at me then to Lauren. "Are we there yet?"

Lauren pointed out the window from her window seat. I leaned over her looking out of the petite window. From what I could see was a city. I was about to make a comment telling her that "we are not there yet. You're just pranking us for the fifth time for the whole flight" until I saw a weird triangular shaped building. Its cast iron frame was bare with no walls. Looking at it more closely I gasped. It was **the** Eiffel tower.

"Whoa" Melanie and I said in unison.

Lauren looked at us with our mouths hanging open laughing. Having gone to Paris once every two years to visit her family this wasn't new. But mine and Melanie's reaction was new. Then she smiled happily "Yeah, whoa."

I heard the lady on the speaker say. "Please buckle your seat belts. We will be landing shortly."

Buckling our seat belts I caught a glance of Josh on the other side of the room. He was sitting with his two other friends who were messing around next to him. One of Josh's friends saw me staring and nudged Josh. He turned in my direction and saw me. Josh smiled and waved. I returned a wave and sat back in my chair as I blushed while Melanie looked at my smiling.

"So are you going to confess to him when you are in the city of love?" Lauren asked teasingly.

I gaped at her in surprise. I could feel my face grow hotter as her smile grew wider. I whispered hoping no one else could hear. "What? No!"

"You should. Now it would be the perfect time." Melanie butted in. Lauren nodded in agreement.

"No."

"It would be so romantic. And if you don't I'll stab you with a fork."

"I thought it was boys who asked girls out."

Lauren heard me say the last sentence looked at me annoyed. Her eyes burned with angered as she glowered at me. Jill then became Miss Women's Rights saying "Roxy it's the 21st century. Girls have every right to ask boys out."

"See." Melanie said. I gave her a danger-danger-walking-on-thin-ice look. She put her hands up in defeat. "Fine let's talk about something else, like I don't know that we are going to see the Palais Garneir! Where as a matter of fact Phantom of the opera's setting was based."

"The Phantom of the Opera was based on the Palais Garneir?" Lauren teased. Before Melanie could fully lecture her on how many times before the trip she had told Lauren already we felt the plane jostle up and down hitting the ground as we landed violently. I could hear one of us scream from the unexpected impact but I do not remember which one. My guess was it was probably me but it sounded like Lauren's. After we finally figured out that it was only the plane landing we relaxed laughing at the spook.

As we were getting off the plane and into the terminal I saw France for the first time. It didn't feel any different than home. The skies were clouded and dark making the outside seem grim. With the gray buildings it seemed eerie. There was only the sound of the gentle patter of the rain hitting against the glass that seemed to be rhythmical. A bolt of lightning struck in the distance. The sky was dark but the city had beauty that was marvelous that no one else seemed to notice. The terminal itself was very different; it was lit by florescent lights that gave it unnatural brightness. The current inhabitants of this artificially lit habitat were hustling and bustling around yelling making a racket. It was hard to concentrate but it felt more comfortable than outside.

I felt a tap on my shoulder making me jump in surprise. Turning around I found my friend Abby staring slightly down at me. Her short dirty blonde frizzy hair reached just above her shoulders. Her vibrant forest green eyes looked into my bluish green eyes. Another clash of lightning struck from outside the window. As the lightning flashed the gold specks in her eyes illuminated making her seem magical.

"Hey Roxy." She greeted smiling warmly.

"Hi Abby." I sighed in relief. Sometimes it seemed that Abby, Melanie and Lauren all popped in all at once out of thin air. I saw in the distance Melanie and Lauren walking over.

"Come on we have to catch the bus." Lauren said. She grabbed my hand as Melanie grabbed Abby's. Running through the crowd to where the bus was waiting was not an easy task. There was such a huge crowd that people would bump into us. By the time we got to the busses it was pouring rain, stinging our bare faces with the cold, hard droplets.

"Hurry ladies. We already have your luggage." Our Drama teacher shouted. Piling into the bus as quick as we could the driver then drove off to our Hotel. When we got to our hotel Lauren, Melanie, Abby and I went to our room to dry off.

It was rather large room with three beds and a couch. The view was not as spectacular as I had hoped but it was still lovely. The walls were painted a light gold color that illuminated the room. The bathroom was occupied by a shower/bath, a toilet and sink of good quality. Nobody at the time cared about all this or even noticed it. Instead we dropped our luggage of near the beds and lay down looking up at the egg-shell colored ceiling. Closing my eyes only for a moment I heard the rain hitting the glass of the window.

As we turned out the lights Abby whispered quietly "Tomorrow we are going to see the Palais Garneir."

…

"Hurry up; we don't want to miss the actual stage now do we?" The tour guide asked. Her dark red lipstick and her bobbed haircut made her seem like she was out of a fifties movie. Her thick accent made it hard for us to understand precisely what she was saying, but we managed. We all rolled our eyes at her too bubbly personality. Even our drama Teacher was annoyed by the overly cheerfulness.

"Can we kill her yet?" Lauren complained softly. A girl in front of us shushed loudly. "Well shush to you too."

"No." I laughed.

"Well not yet anyway." A voice said behind us. I jumped out of my skin until I realized it was only Josh.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

"Hey yourself." He greeted back. He brushed his short light brown hair out of the way of his pale hazel eyes. "Can we talk later… alone?"

I felt my face heat up as I looked down at the moving ground. Looking back up at him I nodded. "Sure."

"Great!" Josh flashed one of his dazzling smiles.

I was about to say something but I was interrupted when we walked onto the stage. It was at least twice the size of our stage at our high school and four times as beautiful. The dark wooden floor boards were gently placed covering what was hidden deep below it. The carvings that lined the stages outer frame were detailed and beautiful. I was captivated by the stage's beauty and elegance.

Someone had raised their hand. "Where is box five located again?"

We all looked at the tour guide eagerly. The corner of her red lips started to twitch. She took a deep breath and said "let's get this all out of the way. I know you all want to know about the Phantom of the Opera. But the Phantom never existed. Never has and never will. Now will you please follow me?"

I sighed disappointed and was about to follow until the dark floors gave out from under me. I saw Josh and Lauren look down in horror as I fell down to the darkness below. The floors above me closed concealing me in nothingness. A scream escaped my lips as I plunged into the darkness of the opera.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Phantom of the Opera.**

**Hi everyone, I'm JMsoccer35. I love Phantom of the Opera so much I decided to make my own version. So I hope you all like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ow!" I moaned as I sat up slowly rubbing my head. I had to blink my eyes to even notice that I even was awake. For precaution proposes I pinched myself to reassure myself that this wasn't a dream. Standing up slowly I reached into my pocket to retrieve my IPhone out from my front pocket. I turned on the flash light app and looked around. "Where am I?"

There were different objects with a tremendous amount of dust on them. If I made a horror movie this would be the setting. Some of the things cluttering the room were sets and others were actual props like an apple or a cane. I picked a liquid that said "liquid good fortune". I chuckled to myself at the irony of the situation and the bottle. Putting the bottle back I went off on my search for an exit. Lucky for me the floor was relatively free of hazardous objects that could trip me up. I looked through the racks to find anything that was useful but nothing turned up yet. Passing by racks and racks of dusty old props I finally found something useful to me at in this situation; actual candles and matches.

_The owners of the theater wouldn't be too upset if I lit one of their candles._I thought. _After all wouldn't they like it if I didn't sue them for me being trapped down here?_ I laughed in my head knowing that I would never do that**. **Lighting one, I placed my phone in my pocket and resumed my search through the strange room. Looking up there seemed to be no seems in the floor boards above me. I tried to listen to any voices but it was dead silence. There was no shouting, no yelling, nor any panicking sounds coming from above. Sighing I marched to find a door way out.

"If I ever get out my parents will have a field day." I said to myself out loud. I wandered on through the open room. This room seemed to have no exit only the entrance that I came through.

"Ok so what should I do if I can't get out?" I asked to the thin air. I had already looked at my phone to see if there was any signal but even that left me in the dark. The air around me chilled and I shivered remembering how hot it was back above ground when I left my coat in my hotel room. I wrapped my left arm tight around me. "Man, its cold. I wish that I had a warm blanket or something."

I felt something brush up against my arm. To my surprise as I turned around there was a red blanket on the shelf. I took it off and wrapped it around my shoulders. It seemed like it would have been light and not warm at all. But it shocked me; I felt all the coldness of the air drift away into nothingness and warmth flooded into its place. Placing the blanket to my cheek I could smell its enchanting fragrance. It smelled of pine needles and fresh air which made me feel more at home.

"Thank you." I said to the nothingness. A thought occurred to me. "I wish that there was a way out."

A gleam of light caught my eye then. Turning to my left I found a door with an old fashion brass doorknob. I walked towards it wondering where it had come from because it was not there before. Reaching for the door knob with my free hand it seems to open by itself. I squeaked jumping back in alarm. The door stayed perfectly still, only a small part was open. I waited for a few seconds to see if anyone was going to come out and chastise me for being where I wasn't supposed to be. But no one came out. Pushing the door back I saw it only opened up to more darkness.

Taking my first step through the door I felt a cool breeze come towards me. The candle I had with me wavered but didn't blow out. I adjusted the blanket and took a couple more steps in. then door behind me slammed with a bang. A little bit shaken I pressed on through the long cobbled hallway. It felt like I had walked for hours till I looked at my phone to see that no time had passed. I shrugged it off and kept going. Step after step my feet soon ached making me stop. Leaning against the wall I sighed. There seemed to never end or on the other perspective never begin.

"Come on Roxy." I encouraged myself. "Try to walk a little while longer. It can't be that much farther now."

Starting to walk again I saw something off in the distance. A trick-of –the-eyes maybe, but it was there at that moment. It was a faint light at the end of this never-ending catacomb. I felt my heart beat quicken as I ran towards it. Hope rose up in me fueling my drive to survive. While I ran closer the light seemed to grow bigger and bigger until at last I reached its source. A torch was mounted to the wall in front of me. Its light seemed to brighten when I got closer. But the hallway split off in two directions. Both were lit by torches and went farther down. They looked identical in every way except for one thing.

Voices, I heard faint voices off in the distance to my left. _I knew it, I just knew it_ I thought to myself. I ran through the left catacomb and was greeted by more light. The voices grew louder and louder until finally I could hear the conversation. I started to slow down however when I could make out what they were saying.

"You had warned them all. He went somewhere where he shouldn't." a man's voice snapped. They were so close only a couple yards away. I ducked behind a stone pillar and listened more closely. "He found out where I live. He could have seen my face."

"But kill him?" the second voice asked sadly.

_Murderers? What have I gotten myself into? This is not the type of people who I wanted to meet._I said to myself in my mind. A voice in my head that was not my own said _'__**You got what you wished for, a way out**__.'_

"If I had let him go they would all be down after me in mere seconds. No I had to." The first man said sadly. "You should have known he was down here."

I looked around trying to find an easy exit. There was one on my right side if I could slip past them. The other man sighed. "I didn't know he was coming down here."

"But it's your job to know. If you knew—"

"I don't have a job now. The two new owners have replaced me."

"Replaced?"The first man froze. I peeked behind the pillar that hid my face. An older gentleman's back was turned away from me. But I could see that he wore a red fez and a tuxedo. I saw also the back of the other man who was wearing a black cloak staring at the wall. I saw him run a white gloved hand over his dark hair. He turned in my direction to face the second man. Hiding behind the pillar again I heard behind me "Well today is just full of surprises isn't it Daroga."

_Daroga?_ I thought.

The cloaked man paused and then continued "This is not good. What will become of you?" again he paused. Asking the next a little softer maybe even to himself "What will become of me?"

"I do not know." Daroga responded.

"Are the new owners afraid of… ghosts?"

"I honestly do not know."

A sigh came from one of the two but I do not know from whom. The cloaked man's voice then said sadly "I really hoped that you could have picked your successor."

"Me too." Daroga agreed.

The men stopped talking when a deafening soprano voice rang through the walls. It was off pitch and key when the singer sang a simple scale. Not that it was horrible it was not high-quality. But the scale didn't seem to end. The worst part was when the voice hit a highest note; it made my ears bleed. Massaging my temples I tried to tune the singer out but it seemed to be impossible. I looked again from behind the pillar to find to my satisfaction, that the cloaked figure did not seem to enjoy the singer's performance either. He covered his ears for a little while then turned to Daroga to open them again. I could not see his face because I believed that it was masked.

"My God, this place really is haunted." He joked. He turned away from Daroga. "I see Carlotta is 'singing' again."

"It seems like it."

"She can't sing."

"Carlotta doesn't know that." Daroga answered.

"Someone has to tell her."

"I believe one of the owners has taken quite the shine to the new Diva. So no one will tell her." Daroga laughed. It echoed across the whole room filling every catacomb. Then he grimly said. "She will be the new Prima Donna soon."

"Oh dear God." The cloaked man said exasperated. He turned to face Daroga again. "What horror are you leaving me in, my friend?"

"What am I going to do about all this?"

The cloaked man chuckled and said. "Oh, I know precisely what I'm going to do; I kill the three of them."

"Erik." Daroga sighed as a parent would have if their child had done something bad.

_ Daroga, Carlotta, and Erik? Ok this is getting a little freaky._

"I am only teasing Daroga. No the only one I really need to kill is _**her**_." When the cloaked figure said this we all knew who he was talking about. I heard Daroga stand up.

"Erik!" Daroga warned as he stood up. It seemed to be all the Murder needed to stop talking about killing someone. I peeked out again to see that the cloaked man was sitting down bowing his head in disgrace. When he looked up to Daroga's eyes I thought I saw a mask but then the man put his head down again and stood up.

"Don't worry, I won't. It has just been a long time since I have actually killed someone. It threw me off guard. But Carlotta will not be Prima Donna as long as I can help it."

I started to run to my exit quietly until a bit of hot wax dripped down the candle stick and onto my hand. I dropped it in pain and clutched the slightly singed hand. As the candle and its holder fell onto the floor it echoed for all who was there could hear. They turned their heads in my direction to catch a glimpse of the intruder. But I didn't let them even see me. I ran as quickly as I could through the exit only to find a dead end. Footsteps ran down the antechamber as I hit the wall angrily. I pounded on it until I hit one of the bricks that opened the whole entire wall completely. Rushing out of the darkness I found myself in the entrance way of the Palais Garneir.

"There you are Christine." A voice said to my left. I turned around to see a young girl who was at least twelve years old staring at me with big brown doe eyes. Her soft brown hair curled in ringlets around her delicate face.

"What?" I asked looking at her. Then I noticed that she had on a Victorian style dress with gloves and everything.

"Why are you wearing such weird clothes?"

I looked down at my clothes curiously. I knew that I wasn't the most up-to-date with fashion but I thought my clothes were alright at least. The Capri's were a tad dusty blue but a good wash was all they really needed. My graphic tee with a broken heart saying 'you break it you buy it' was a little bit wrinkly. I still had on the red blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I adjusted my mother's necklace and said frustrated "What do you mean 'weird clothes'? If anything it is your clothes that are weird."

"Oh never mind that now we have to get back to your dressing room and change into your clothes for the practice." The little girl grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside the Palais Garneir.

Something was strange because the building looked like it was younger. As we ran through the hall way we passed by people who eyed at my clothes. Holding on to the blanket the little girl guided me swiftly through the hallways until we reached the end. The little girl opened the door to reveal a large beautiful dressing room with a full length mirror and make-up desk. The walls were painted a dusty rose color that was sweet and refreshing. The furniture was a mahogany color that worked well with the dusty rose. A small bed was in the back of the dressing room. I was strictly memorized by it. Walking slowly in the room I looked around in wonder. I heard a giggle from behind me.

"It's like you have never been here before." She walked inside and pulled an outfit off a hanger and gave it to me with a wink. "Be ready in ten minutes.

"But—" I started but the girl was out of the room closing the door quickly behind her. I stood dumbfounded with the costume in hand.

I put on the appealing green dress with a white apron. It looked like what a poor farmer girl in medieval times might have worn. Passing by the mirror on my way out, I gasped. I looked more closely to see if it were true or not. The face looking back was my own but it seemed to have grown five years older. The cheeks of the girl staring back were rosy and the lips were perfectly formed. I could see myself in this new face. My eyes though stayed the color of greenish-blue oceans.

"You will be Prima Donna and not Carlotta" A voice reassured. I spun around thinking someone had come in but saw no one. I flew out of the room scared and bumped into the little girl from before.

"You make a wonderful Seibel." The little girl complimented as I walked out of the dressing room in an old fashion dress.

_Ok, if this situation is what I think it is this is bad._I thought desperately.

"Come on Meg and Christine you will be late." Another girl warned as she ran down the hall. Her skirts billowed behind her revealing a long train of squealing dancers.

"A… Meg, I am not supposed to be here. I got lost from my tour group and—" I tried to explain but Meg didn't seem to even hear. She instead grabbed my hand again and ran down the corridor and onto the stage.

"Oh, Christine stop making up stories. Opening night is Saturday and we have only four more days to rehearse Faust." Meg said as she ran with me in tow.

_Ok, Faust, Carlotta, Meg, Daroga, Erik, and Christine?_ I thought the French might like the Phantom of the Opera but this is just too much. I thought.

Meg and I finally reached the stage which only a while ago had been bare and empty when I'd arrived with my tour group; but now it was very much alive and busy. There were singers warming up and dancers stretching. A rather Diva-like woman was practicing her scales by the Piano in the middle of the stage. I finally recognized the voice that the cloaked man called Carlotta. As we got closer everyone looked at us as we ran up on stage and started to stretch. In the midst of our stretch the front doors opened and in stepped five figures. Four of which I didn't recognized but the fifth was the man in the catacombs named Daroga.

Looking more closely at him as the four of them walked to the stage I could see that he was Persian. His dark hair was tucked under a red fez making him seem at least a couple inches taller than he was. Daroga wore an evening tuxedo that those in Victorian times might have worn. The other Gentlemen in front of him were older but more lively like eccentric magicians. The two on Daroga's right were at least in their early thirties. They both had the air of superiority that you didn't find in the older men. One of the men was shorter than the rest of his comrades and a little rounder with a mustache while the other was tall and skinny with a shaved face. The taller one winked at Carlotta. She blushed as she smiled at him. Then they finally got on to the stage.

"As you see we are about to start rehearsing Faust. Let me get their attentions for you. Ladies and Gentlemen." One of the older Gentlemen tried to get our attention but was unsuccessful. "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Daroga stepped forward and beckoned to a rather refined lady in black watching over the dancers. "Madame Giry."

She raised her cane and struck down on the stage. The whole room went silent. She looked to one the older Gentleman. "Monsieur proceed."

"Right, Thank you Madame Giry. Ladies and Gentlemen I know you have heard rumors of Monsieur Debienne and I going into retirement and I am here to put your hearts to rest. They are all true." One of the older gentlemen announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped. I looked around to see a horror in their eyes that reflected to the other person.

"But Monsieur Moncharmin and Monsieur Richard will take good care of the Opera. So Monsieur Poligny and I shall see our last performance this Saturday." Monsieur Debienne announced.

Daroga stepped forward and said to the cast "I will stay until the new owners have settled in. Would you like to say something Monsieur?"

I believe it was Richard who stepped forward and said "I am pleased to meet you all and I hope we can all get along."

"This is Senora Carlotta who will be playing Margarita." Monsieur Debienne introduced.

Monsieur Moncharmin took Carlotta's hands in his own said "It would be an honor if you would sing to us the Jewel song Senora?"

Carlotta flashed a dazzling white smile at them. She nodded to the Piano to start the introduction. Dramatically the pianist played and Carlotta started to 'sing'. The words were French but I could barely make them out as she sang. But the piano played the melody to make her sound at least good. I tried to pay more attention to the Melody but she moved her arms slowly up and down as if she were a bird flying slowly. I watched as she looked at everyone in the room. When her gaze fell on mine she smirked. Carlotta moved upstage getting higher and higher in pitch.

Before she could finish her last note a sandbag came crashing down next to her. Everyone started to scream except for the owners, Daroga and myself. We had stayed calm enough to notice others actions. I noticed Daroga looking up at the Rafters from where a mess of ropes dangled. I turned my gaze also to see a shadow darker than night zip across the railing and vanish. The owners however ran to tend to Carlotta who was on the floor on her knees crying. All the dancers huddled in a cluster weeping and shaking. I stayed where I was hoping someone would come up with an answer.

But the dreadful answer next to me came from Meg as she cried out loud running to her mother, Madame Giry "The Phantom of the Opera. He's there, the Phantom of the Opera."

"What foolish talk!" Monsieur Richard yelled. But I knew it wasn't foolish at all.

"Mademoiselle please!" Monsieur Moncharmin ordered. Meg hid behind Madame Giry slightly shielding herself from the owners' heated gaze. The cast all looked at one another frightened.

"Silence everyone!" Monsieur Poligny commanded. "BUQUET! Buquet! We will ask him what has happen. Get that man down here."

"He is in charge of the setting changes, he is responsible for this." Monsieur Debienne explained to the new owners

"More like King of the flies." Someone said under their breath as I believe Buguet walked holding a cut rope and a sand bag. We all turned to look at the sloppy overweight man. His expression showed his bewilderment.

"For God sake man what happened up there?" Monsieur Poligny asked.

"Don't look at me monsieur it was not me. As God my witness I wasn't at my post." Buquet defended. Some people snickered but others looked at the rafters with curiosity. "Monsieur there is no one there and if there were it must be a ghost."

As he said ghost he pointed his cut rope to Moncharmin and Richard. The cast erupted into panic. Daroga tried to calm them down but not even Madame Giry could stop them. Poligny and Debienne looked at each other scared to death. They tried to reassure everyone else but it was no good. Everyone was still panicked. Meg ran to the center of the stage again.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera." She said again. She ran to me and clung to me. I held her close trying to calm her down. Softly I sang in her ear a sweet lullaby that my mom taught me. I petted her hair as I did with Mason when there was a thunderstorm.

She started to calm down as Monsieur Richard shouted. "Everyone silence!"

"Senora please." Monsieur Moncharmin said kindly. "These things do happen."

Carlotta looked at him stunned then she smiled wearily. "These things do happen. You have been here five minutes; what do you know? See these things do happen all the time all the time I have been here. And you!" she gestured to Poligny and Debienne. "Have done nothing but give in. And now you new owners are just as bad as them. Yes, these things do happen. But until these things stop this thing will not happen."

Then Carlotta left. With one last sob she was gone out of the building. No one seemed to want to follow her or comfort her at all. But not far behind her the newly retired owners nodded and ran off with her out of the theater. No one knew what to do or say. We stayed silent huddled in our little groups. Everyone looked at the two baffled men that looked to one another in surprise for them to speak. Everyone must have been thinking '_the show is canceled now. What do we do now? Who will replace Carlotta?'_ but it seemed like my thoughts might have been graver. Meg's words kept ringing in my ears making a knot form in the pit of my stomach. _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the opera. Though I got a couple ideas from different versions this is all my original work. **

**I would like to first say thank you to one of my friends who helped me throught this chapter with some words that I had forgotten. I would also like to thank all my friends and Phangirls who are reading this. Thank you.**

**In this I really wanted to bring out somethings that I thought should be always in a Phantom of the Opera Fanfiction like some murder but also I wanted to add in some humor that will make it happier. So again please review angels of writing and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One might ask themselves 'what would I have done better in her place' and most of the time they come up with better ideas then the original, but no one could have come up with a better way of dealing with this than me. For at this time many thoughts swirled around in my head. The first one was **this is bad, this is really bad. What am I going to do?** The second after seeing a newspaper someone had brought to the stage how** how did I get to December of 1895 and in a story, might I add? **And finally the third that weighed on my mind the most was **He's here, the Phantom of the Opera.** None of my questions or thoughts seemed to have any answer but my knowing where I was and "who" I was did play a crucial role in how this might end for me and "who" I was.

As my mind was wrapped tightly around my thoughts I had not realized that Meg finally released me until Monsieur Richard asked the whole cast "Who is Senora Carlotta's understudy?"

At first no one answered. No one stepped forward. I remembered that Carlotta never had any understudies in any performance in any of the versions. How could any of them known who Carlotta's understudy was because there was none? There was no one to take the role of Margarita and they all knew it. Even if she wasn't the best singer she was still the only one who knew Margarita's part. At this point Christine would be the one to step forward and receive the lead. I had usually wondered why no one had jumped at the opportunity except Christine, even though someone else had volunteered her.

"Christine Dae can do it monsieur." Meg said from next to me. **Right on schedule** I thought. Everyone stared at me unconvinced. Then I remembered in the book Christine could not sing until the Phantom taught her how to and no one but the Phantom heard her until the performance.

"That is absurd. This Chorus Girl could not match Carlotta's talents." Monsieur Moncharmin tried to insult. I stifled a laugh. **I am no match for Carlotta's ear-bleeding talents **I thought confidently to myself.

"Seibel replace Margarita?" Monsieur Richard asked doubtful. He looked interested but unimpressed.

"She can sing though and very well, I might add." Meg defended me. She took a step forward getting her bearings. "Let her sing to you and you will see."

"Monsieur she has been well taught." Madame Giry told the owners. I saw Daroga nod in agreement. His eyes showed a sort of encouragement saying what Madame Giry was saying was true.

"Let her sing." Monsieur Richard sighed. Monsieur Moncharmin looked at his partner flabbergasted. He soon tried to look for something else to keep himself occupied.

"But Meg, I don't know the words to the song." I said to Meg so only she could hear.

Meg at first looked shocked but her features softened back to her gentle understanding. She took hold of my hands. "Sing that lullaby. That was the Jewel song only your version was slowed down. Please Christine, sing."

I looked at everyone for encouragement and found it. Their eyes pleaded for me to replace Carlotta for the show to go on. Everything was on my shoulders now. It was a lot to ask for from a girl who got the back-up roles or unneeded characters in middle school productions. The Paris Opera was as big as anyone could get here and they were asking a fifteen year old who had become a twenty year old to be the star. I took a deep breath and moved to the Middle of the stage where Carlotta was. Looking at the rows and rows of chairs I imagined an audience waiting for me to start. One last once of courage I nodded to the Pianist to start.

The melody and harmony from the piano quickly filled me up. The music had become softer as I took a breath in to sing. I started to sing the lullaby my mom would sing to me when I was small and fragile. The words flowed out and into the theater. Closing my eyes I imagined the crowd's stunned faces as I sang. To me I thought I sang it beautifully as Margarita would have sang it if she were here in my place. I soon got to the highest note. I had always struggled with it and it didn't sound absolutely perfect but I sang it best to my abilities. When I finally finished I was out of breath.

I heard a roar of claps from behind me when I opened my eyes at last. Turning around I saw that all the cast and crew had come out from where they were supposed to be and applauded. A sense of satisfaction rose up in me as the mighty sound filled my ears. The dancers came off and shook my hand one congratulating me after another. Meg didn't leave my side for an instant when all the other cast and crew members came and complimented me. Then we all looked at the owners for their answer.

The looks on their faces were enough to tell me that I got the part. Monsieur Richard stepped forward and shook my hand happily. His eyes were merry and bright as he told me "Mademoiselle Christine, you are now our new Margarita."

"But work on the last note, would you?" Monsieur Moncharmin instructed sternly.

I couldn't believe my ears. I got the lead role. **Me, the soprano that never stood out much in choir? Me, the actress who only got small roles in her middle and high school musicals. **I thought to myself. I wanted to fly up to the ceiling and dance around.** Nothing could ruin my mood.**

My gaze connected with Daroga's. The look in his eyes showed how worried he was while all his other features were a solid rock. I gave him a weak smile some of his features softened to show gentleness. He nodded and walked off with Madame Giry.

…

I walked down the hall to Christine's dressing room 'happy as a clam' my dad would have said. But I knew this couldn't last, I had to get back home. This dream would turn into a nightmare for me if I didn't go home soon. I didn't want to leave but I had to. **When the Opera is over I will have to find a way to get back home. **I promised myself. I would only indulge myself until Monday when the first Performances were over.

Finally I got to the dressing room at the end of the corridor that turned to another hallway. It was so seclude and private I could have screamed and no one would notice. Everyone had gone home and there was no one left in the building now. I opened the door revealing the dusty rose color room again. I twirled around in the middle of the room after I closed the doors behind me. I tried to look for my phone but couldn't find it. I sighed and lay down on the bed and closed my eyes playing back the memory of them saying I got the part. It felt like a sprinkle of heaven, if there was any.

"Bravo, bravo Christine!" a voice congratulated from inside the room. I opened my eyes wide open expecting to see an intruder. But there wasn't anyone there. "You how ever did mess up on the note that we have been practicing for so long on, but no matter. We will practice more.

He paused to find what my reaction was when he continued "You are the Prima Donna and not Carlotta, Christine."

Jumping up off of the bed I had almost screamed but checked myself first remembering that he thought I was Christine. Christine wouldn't scream if her 'Angel of Music' congratulated her. The voice from the catacombs was the same voice from earlier and now. I cursed myself for not entirely realizing it before. I put on my fakest smile that I could muster. I smoothed my skirt and said "All thanks to you Angel of Music. If you hadn't cut the rope on the sand bag that almost hit Carlotta, she would have never have left."

He drew in a breath to calm himself. A sly smile spread across my face. The Phantom, trying hard not to sound angry, said. "Christine you are sometimes too observant for your own good."

"I am not Christine." I declared. I stepped to the table to keep me balance. I looked all around the room to see where the Phantom could have been hiding but all I could see that he could hide was the full length mirror. An eerie thought crossed my mind; **I am not even in the Phantom of the Opera. This is something different.**

The Phantom laughed heartily. I realized it was a kind laugh unlike how some movies portrayed it or even the original. "Christine, I never knew you had a sense of humor."

"But I'm not joking." I argued. "My name is Roxanne Nilsson."

"Oh but Mademoiselle_**Roxanne**_, you look just like her. You have to be Christine."

"I might but before this I was a fifteen year old girl turning sixteen soon. I don't know how I got here."

"All right, I'll play your game." The Phantom paused. A sigh escaped and filled the room. "Come to the mirror. If you are Christine, and probably are, I can tell from there if you are."

I felt my heart beat quicken when he uttered that request. There was softness in his voice that caught me off guard. I stepped to the mirror and looked straight at it. I already knew that he could see through the mirror I still felt uneasy having him look at me. But if I couldn't convince even the Phantom that I was not Christine then no one would believe me. Another thought crossed my mind; **if he sees that I'm not Christine, what will he do to me?**

I heard a gasp echo the room. The Phantom had realized that he was mistaken or he might have thought cheated.

I waited to breathe again until I heard him say "You look exactly like her. How can you not be? But your eyes, they are not Christine's. Hers were dazzling blue. Yours are the color of the sea. From a distance they look exactly like hers. But I see now they are not hers."

"Do you now see I am not Christine?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I see now that you are an imposter! What have you done with Christine?" he ordered. The gentleness that I heard in his voice earlier had vanished. I felt his anger and shivered. In the Phantom of the Opera I thought it was sweet when he worried about Christine but when it was me who he was yelling at it wasn't sweet for me.

I saw a figure stormed towards me from where the mirror was. The Phantom looked exactly like my dream I had before I left for France. He wore a black cloak that covered an evening suit. The hat that was in the musical laid upon his raven black hair. His right side of his face was covered by a white porcelain mask also like the Musical instead it was black as midnight. His dark eyes blazed with anger as he grabbed my upper arms and ordered "Tell me!"

"I don't know. I don't know!" I cried. Frustration and grief boiled up inside me. Tears blurred my vision causing me to try and blink them back as they ran down my cheeks. The Phantom released me and as he did I fell to the floor. I was kneeling as I screamed "I don't know what happened to her! All I know is that I fell through a trapdoor on the stage in the Palais Garneir from where I came from! I went down into a corridor and landed up here! I don't know how I wound up here! All I want to do is to go home!"

**I didn't entirely lie to The Phantom** I thought easing my conscience. **Half of me does want to go home, the other wishes to stay here.**

Putting my hands to cover my face I continued to weep. It felt like ages as I cried on the floor in front of the Phantom. He said nothing as I wept. I felt weak and useless, more then I have ever felt in my life. I remembered how I criticized Christine for crying on so many accounts that I felt stupid. After a little while when I wouldn't stop crying I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up with my bloodshot eyes I saw that the Phantom was on his knees looking at me now with empathy. I might of saw a tear, but it was probably just my imagination.

"Come Mademoiselle Nilsson." The Phantom said to me softly.

He held my hand and led me out of the room and through the mirror. The Phantom picked up a candle lit lantern. Still holding my hand I followed him down the underground passageways. In the candle lit corridors they all looked the same to me but the Phantom knew where he was going. It took a little while until we crossed over a bridge and found a dock. And on the Dock there was a boat that could fit three people. The Phantom walked into the boat and reached out his hand to me. I took it gratefully and sat down at the front of the boat.

The Phantom took a long rowing stick and pushed the boat away from the dock. He rowed the boat like the people in Venice did in postcards and movies. We were silent as he rowed us through the underground lake. Not a word was exchanged between us since the dressing room. My mind however was singing the Phantom of the Opera. It did match the mood and all I could think about was the Phantom at the moment.

I had then realized that I was staring at the Phantom and looked ahead. To my amazement I saw a room filled with lights unlike parts of the passage. It was just strictly amazing with large space and many candles. I saw a Piano in the middle with candles around it. It reminded me of the musical's piano. The right side in the back held bed that was in the shape of a coffin but there were no sides or cover to open or close. It was big enough for two people to sleep on.

At that observation I blushed and looked back at the piano as we got closer. When we docked the Phantom jumped out of the boat and tied it so it would not float away abandoning us. He reached his hand to me to help me out of the boat. I paused before I took his hand and started to step out of the boat. As I took my first step on the slick land I slipped, about to fall into the water, when the Phantom shot his other arm around my waist pulling me to him and caught me in his arms. He quickly released me and walked to the Piano.

Taking off his hat and putting it next to the Piano the Phantom put a hand on the instrument. "Welcome Mademoiselle Nilsson to the true Palais Garneir. What do you think of it?"

"It is amazing." I said. I looked around again to try and take all of it in. "Truly fantastic."

"You are the first one besides me to see this room." He told me. I looked at him again. His left half of his face was beaming as his right was hidden behind the mask. "Not even Christine has seen it yet."

"It is just like I imagined." I whispered so only I could hear.

The Phantom looked curiously at me and then he said. "Alright, Mademoiselle Nilsson, for us to figure out how to get you back home we must know how you came here."

"Us? We?"

"Yes, I am going to help you because if we find your way home then Christine will be returned. She went missing when you showed up so it is like an exchange. She will be returned to me when you go home."

I winced as his words cut into my heart. It felt like all he saw was Christine and nothing else. The Phantom didn't even know how to talk to another girl without meaning to infer that Christine was better. Even with a bruised ego I walked to the Piano to where he was standing. I sat down on the bench and said "That sounds like a plan to me. Begin the testing."

"I will not have you take a test only answer a couple questions."The Phantom laughed again. "What happened exactly? Remember, don't leave out any details."

I told him of everything of my whole story of how I got there. How I had fallen through a trap door. How I found a door that led to a passage way. The Phantom was surprised when I said I overheard him and Daroga talking. But most of the time he was silent with only a few questions. Usually he would pace around the room and nodded.

After I had finished he looked up and asked "Did you say anything before you found the door?"

I tried to think back. "I think I said 'I wish that there was a way out.'"

"Maybe that might be the reason, but maybe not. I will look more into it." He sighed. He ran his hand over his black hair to smooth it out. He began to pace again. Then he stopped and looked at me. "You said that this place was just like you imagined it. What did you meant by it?"

I blushed and fumbled with my thumbs at how dumb I was to say it out loud. "Back where I came from, in the 21st century, there is a novel called the Phantom of the Opera."

I held back a laugh at the Phantom's shocked expression. He turned his back to me. "And is it about me, the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yes, it is about you and Christine." I said. "In the end of it story Christine falls in love with Raul and they escape leaving the Phantom behind."

As I added the last part I wished I had never said them. I felt so stupid and brainless that I wished I could sew my mouth shut. The Phantom looked down at the floor sadly. I stood up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that last part."

"Did Christine ever get replaced by someone else in the book?" the Phantom asked as he turned to face me.

"No, that never happened."

"Well it won't be exactly like the book now will it, Mademoiselle Nilsson?" The Phantom asked trying to reassure himself. "This not a book but real life and she could fall in love with me, right Mademoiselle Nilsson?"

I sighed relived at his outlook. Then I told him "You can call me Roxanne, if you'd like."

"Roxanne." The Phantom tested it out.

"Yes. Now, I gave you my name, what may I call you? I would rather not call you Phantom or Angel of Music."

The Phantom smiled at what I had said. "You may call me by the name of Erik, if you prefer to?"

"Erik." Saying the name that I had said million times when I was alone pretending to be Christine. "I like it."

Erik turned away from me and coughed to direct my attention away from him. A moment passed and he pointed to the grand bed and turned to face me again. "You may sleep there tonight if you would like."

He must have seen my shocked expression because he laughed. "I give you my word that I will not sleep in the same bed with you if you are that worried Roxanne."

"No, it's not that. It's just, it's your bed, and you should sleep in it. I could sleep in the boat if it makes matters easier." I offered remembering that there were some soft pillows and a warm blanket that was already in the boat.

He shook his head and then looked at the piano. I looked at it too and finally realized that there was unfinished sheet music that lined the piano. Erik put his hands on the sides of the piano looking at the music. "It is but I usually don't sleep in it anyways. At the moment I have too much to do, to much to figure out to worry about sleep."

"But."

"Shh, Roxanne you are far too kind. Go to sleep. I will play for you if it will help you sleep." Erik offered. I nodded, realizing how tired I actually was.

I walked over and saw the monkey music box. It was sitting on a barrel with symbols in hand. I looked to find Erik find music sheets in a shelf. In the short time I had I tried to figure out how to make it play but there was no key. In defeat I continued to get to the bed. As I lay down on the soft bed I heard Erik start to play moonlight sonata. Like the melody I drifted into a beautiful deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What time is it?" I asked myself groggily. I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was still in the house by the lake. The candles lit the room giving the same affect it had the night before. The water around the house was untouched. I groaned closing my eyes shut again. **Oh yeah, I'm in Phantom time.**

"Though you cannot tell because it always looks like it is late at night down here, but it is seven-thirty two in the morning Roxanne." A voice informed from the other side of the house. With that my eyes were wide open and alert. I had only then just realized I had no need for contacts here because I found out that I could see perfectly fine without them when I realized both of them fell out after walking through the corridor.

"Abruptly I sat up in the bed. I felt something warm around me and found a black cloak covering me like a blanket. I put it to my cheek, rubbing the warm soft fabric against it. The smell of the cloak reminded me of the forest back home. I placed it back down on the bed and got up. I looked around the house by the lake and found Erik sitting at the piano diligently writing music down. He had taken his evening jacket off and hung it up on what appeared to be a coat rack. I walked over to where Erik was carrying his cloak closely to my chest. While walking I was taking care not to trip on my costume.

"Thank you." I handed him his cloak.

Erik looked up at me and smiled he took the cape from my hands hesitantly and walked to the coat rack. "You are most certainly welcome Roxanne. I find that it sometimes gets very cold down here."

When he returned to the piano he continued writing down notes, erasing them and writing new ones down. Looking over his shoulder for its title but found none. I asked "What is it called?"

Erik looked surprised that I was still there then back at the music. He whispered sadly "It does not have a name yet."

"Can you play for me?

"It is not finished yet."

"That is all right. Please, play. Pretend I'm not even here."

Erik looked doubtfully at me. He sighed as he organized the sheets. He looked at me one more time. I gave a little nod and he started to play. At first it sounded angry and rushed. But slowly it mellowed out into a smoother melody. The music began to become a more seductive music like in the musical but it was defiantly different. I felt the music run through my veins as Erik played. I closed my eyes as Erik started to sing his part.

"_Away from all your childish games you have come to me for me. Searching for something here that is for us both… I have wanted to you to come, my dear. But soon my dear we will be one for one moment. For one lifetime. For my desire for you grows stronger yet. The tears that have been shed are gone at last for we have past the point of no return."_

I opened my eyes and looked at the music and read the soprano part. _"You have wanted but we have to wait, until we wed. For God shall not be happy with his poor child in hell if not. But, still I imagine us our bodies entwining defenseless and hiding as we past the point of no return."_

Then Erik stopped playing after I sang the last note. I gasped for a breath of air under the strain of singing such a difficult piece. Even though it was hard I felt a new sense of freshness in me, like I was somehow washed all of the horrible feelings of worry and doubt. I looked at Erik to see that he was also recovering from it but not as bad as I was. He then turned too looked at me and I saw something differently than he had looked at me the other day. It was something deeper, a more meaningful expression reflected from his eyes as he stared at me. Erik now looked at me as more of his equal than a silly little girl who happened to had been swapped with his love. It gave me some new found pride that made me stand straighter.

Erik stood up and walked away towards a shelf a cross the house. He picked up something from the higher shelf and brought it over. Taking my hand in his he placed the object gently in it. When he removed my hand I gasped recognizing it instantly. "My IPone! You found it!"

"After you left for rehearsal yesterday I found it on the table. I accidently did something to it last night and music poured out of it. I tried to fix it but ended up listening to one song last night until I finally stopped it before you woke up." Erik confessed. He diverted his eyes away from me. "I may have borrowed a line or two from one of the song."

I unlocked my IPone to see that the song that was playing was 'The point of no return' as Erik was in the middle of writing. I started to laugh at the coincidence of this song playing. Erik looked at me puzzled so I stopped laughing and inspected the IPhone. Nothing seemed to be wrong at first glance; there were no scratches or damage. It seemed normal enough.

"I also figured out how to pick a song that I desire to listen to." Erik bragged. He took the IPhone out of my hand and pressed on it and the song 'The Phantom of the Opera' started to play echoing through the underground. Sara Brightmen's soprano voice started to sing. Erik looked at me very pleased with himself. "See, this little device is ingenious. What other inventions do you have from where you come from?"

"We have all sorts of things. We have things that keep food fresh by cooling them. There are portable telephones that can also store music like this one." I pointed at the IPhone. "We also have machines that can fly us to different parts of the world."

"That is how you came to Paris, Right?"

"Yes."

"Extraordinary! It must be an inventor's paradise." Erik exclaimed. I remembered reading in the book that The Phantom loved to play with trap doors and other tricks.

Erik looked at the IPhone one last time then handed it to me. 'The Phantom of the Opera' melted away and transformed into 'The Music of the Night'. I hummed along with the music as Michael Crawford began his song. I closed my eyes imagining how many times I had dreamed to be placed into one of my favorite stories or musicals and here I am now. With my eyes shut I had realized that I was also hearing a piano playing along next to me that I never heard in the recording before. Opening my eyes I saw Erik playing along with the music. Not only that, he was actually singing along. I loved how Michael Crawford sang it but when Erik sang the Music of the Night it felt real.

Erik, probably only hearing this once or twice, did not mess up or fumbled on the notes, but played it perfectly. It was crisper and more dramatic when Erik played it compared to the modified accompaniment. As the song started to dissolve when the Phantom sang his last notes I sat beside Erik on the Piano bench. At the exact same time as the piano started to play the ending sound Erik copied it exactly.

When the song finally ended I started to clap for him. He looked to his side and looked at me surprise as if he did not know that I had been sitting there. Erik smiled and looked at the piano intensely unable to meet my gaze. **He probably is not use to someone listening to him when he plays, **I thought.

"Erik that was fantastic how many times did you listen to the song?" I asked impressed.

Erik turned back to the piano and arranged his music again. "I only listened to that song twice."

"How could you? You sang and played it, might I add is amazing, like you had worked on it for months."

"I have a talent for picking up on music by only listening to it once or twice."

A long silence weighed on us as we listened to the next song. As the song played I looked at the IPhone again. Something was not right with it. "Erik, how long did you say this played for?"

"Well, let me see. It was after you fell asleep and before you woke up. Why do you ask?"

"Because there is almost full battery on it."

"What do you mean?"

I looked at the little battery symbol and the percentage on the top right corner of the screen. When I was at the Palais Garneir back in my world the battery percentage was at 75% because I forgot to charge it after the flight. But it is at 90% now but it was used all night. "There is a battery in this… device that enables it to work. You have to recharge the battery to use it. But I have not recharged it for two days and it should be almost empty because you used it all last night."

"Interesting, and this has never happened before?"

"No." I shook my head. Usually I would have charged it by now but there was no outlet and the IPhone seemed not to need it.

"Interesting." Erik said again. He put his hand into his inside pocket. Looking at his silver pocket watch he looked at the time. "It is eight o'clock."

"What happens at eight?" I asked. Erik first looked shocked that I didn't know but his expression softened as he remembered who I was.

"Christine has her lessons."

"Oh." I had completely forgotten about the lessons Christine received. I shifted my balance to right to left trying to figure out what to say. Nothing came up.

Erik stood up out of his chair walking towards me. When at last he was two yards from me he stopped taking hold of both my hands. A shiver flew down my spine as I felt his cold hands on my own. **But they are not deathly cold like how Christine said they were.** They had some small comforting warmth that if you didn't pay close attention it was not there. "If you are the one who will be singing Margarita's part then I'll have to teach you how to sing."

"What you're saying is that I can't sing?" I asked insulted. Erik looked horrified. He let go of my hands.

"No, no you sing beautifully." Erik complimented. "I was meaning that you might need more training to take on the lead role."

"But you were inferring."

"Stop trying to twist my words!"

"It is how I perceived them and how you said them! You might have meant to say it one way but it sounded the other!" I shouted. **Damn! I did it again** I thought angrily to myself. **I hate this part of me.**

Erik looked at me baffled. The eerie silence made me feel as if I had wounded him. Instead of yelling at me again he sat down on the piano bench and started to laugh. I felt a smile creep upon my lips as he laughed. When Erik stopped he looked at me and said "I have never met anyone who could stand up to me and argue with me as an equal."

"I am happy to be viewed as your equal then." I sat down next to him on the bench. "I also have never met someone who actually willing to fight with me and not yell at methat I will argue at anything if I got the chance."

Erik smiled again. I wanted to keep his smile in my memory and not ever let it go. It was so cheerful and pure that I felt my heartbeat quickened. Realizing that I was staring I tried to focus my attention on something else. My attention was captured by the barrel monkey holding the symbols. I walked over there and bent down to be at the same level as the automaton. "Can I play it?"

Erik shook his head sadly. He followed me and kneeled down beside me. "You can't."

Before I could say anything Erik interrupted. "I meant you are unable to play it because it has no key. I gave it to Christine a long time ago."

A key was all that I needed. Such a simple object that could unlock doors and secrets was far out of my reach. Then I realized what I had around my neck was a key. Taking the necklace off, I held it in my hand as if it were a wounded bird. Erik stayed silent as I walked over to the back of the music box and inserted my key into the keyhole. I held my breath as I turned the key. A small click came and I breathed again. I cranked the crank to play it. A pause made me think that it didn't work until I heard the music play and saw the monkey move its symbols. To my surprise it was the song Masquerade.

As the notes played I sang "Masquerade, paper faces on display. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you."

I choked up on 'you' remembering the ending to Phantom of the Opera. A tear ran down the side of my cheek. I wiped it away quickly before Erik could see. The song played on a little longer but started to wind down as the music and the monkey stopped moving. When the song came to a full stop I turned to face Erik. He looked shocked as I watched him stand up and pace.

"How did you come across that key?" He asked.

"It was passed down in my mother's family for generations." I explained. "Is there something wrong?"

Erik looked at me and shook his head wearily. "No, no everything is perfectly fine."

Then a sound rumbled from deep inside my. I clutched my stomach embarrassed at its lack of timing. Looking up I saw Erik was chuckling merrily. He stood up then walked to the coat rack and put on his coat. Brining his cape over to where I was he handed it to me. I held the soft fabric close staring at him, puzzled. Erik softly smiled sighing as adults do with small children when they don't understand. "Come."

…

As we reached the mirror Erik pressed the panel opening it. I walked inside with Erik following closely behind. I stood next to the desk as I looked around the darkened room. It was so dark and gloomy without lights to brighten it up that the rosy pink seemed like a deep crimson. I shivered under the cloak so I wrapped it tighter around myself to keep warm. Erik walked to the gas light and turned it on. The whole room lit up and the eeriness evaporated into nothingness. I felt a warm sensation run through my body that I shivered.

"I am sorry that I was a bad host and forgot to give you dinner. But Meg will soon be here to take you to the market to get breakfast." Erik explained. "Tonight at eight I shall come to bring you back."

"Why?"

Erik smiled. "At the moment you have nowhere else to return to or sleep at the matter." As I was about to say something he interrupted. "And no you will not sleep in the dressing room because it gets even colder here than down there. Can you just agree?"

I sighed angrily with no other alternative I was trapped. "All right."

Smiling he walked back to the mirror entrance. Before he was fully through the mirror he bowed and said "Until tonight mon ange."

Then he disappeared. Like a real Phantom.

I walked to the bed and realized that I still had Erik's cape on. Taking it off I placed it on the bed. I walked to the closet to find a simple blue dress to wear. Walking back over to the mirror I tried to listen to see if Erik was watching. Cautiously I dressed behind a dressing wall. After putting on the dress I looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled at how elegant I looked.

A soft knock rapped on my door as I admired myself in the mirror. I walked over to open the door when it flew open and a lively little twelve year old burst through the door. **Right on schedule** I thought.

She smiled at my dress and said. "You are already dressed, great!"

"I'm ready when you are Meg." I said happily.

"What?" Meg asked. She looked at me surprised by my response. "Are you not going to have breakfast with the Vicomte de Chagny?"

**So dear little Christine has lied to her angel of music** I thought. I realized that if I met up with the Vicomte de Chagny I would have to pretend that I had known him all my life. "No, I would like to go with you to the market place, Meg."

Her smile brightened. I smiled also as she guided me out of the Palais Garneir and into Paris. Meg was nothing short than a talking magazine. Mentally I was making an oath while Meg was gossiping about the other dancers. It was a solemn oath to allow everyone a happy ending even if it has to kill me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera but i am wishing the copyright were somehow near.**

**It took me a little time to figure out how to potray Erik but I think I like him the way I wrote him. So please reveiw and tell me if you like Erik or not (it will be nice to know but it won't change how I write him though. Sorry). **

**I would love, love, love it if you could tell me if it would be a good idea if I should see if i could get this published or not because a friend suggested for me to do it. Oh i also don't know how so if any of you reading this tell me in a review along with what you think my love for you will never die.**

**all right bye and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The hustling and bustling of 19th century Paris was just as frantic as it was in the 21st. It was not hard to get separated from Meg in the early morning trip. When I realized we had separated we were too far from the Palais Garneir for me to remember how to get back. With one of arms hands I held a bag with some rolls and cheese, the other wrapped Erik's cloak tighter around me so the chill of December's afternoon winds would not get me.

Frantically I searched for little Meg. I already knew at that time she would be perfectly fine, growing up here in Paris helped her find her way. Me however, well that was a whole other story. This ravenous jungle of streets and building was unfamiliar territory. Everything seemed the same no matter where I walked. It sometimes seemed I was just going in one big loop as I tried to navigate through the dense crowd.

This is not good I panicked. I am lost in 19th century Paris. "Meg! Where are you?"

But no one answered my plea. Some though stared at me strangely. I uncomfortably adjusted Erik's cape and started to walk to what seemed to be the right direction. My pace began to quicken as I saw a fork in the road. Picking the right path I ran down in the shoes that Christine had, which were actually comfortable. I ran faster and faster until I reached a square that looked fairly familiar. In the center was a fountain with children running around it. Walking over to the fountain I sighed.

"Let's face it. I am lost." I said to myself sadly. I ran a hand through my hair thinking of what to do. I took some cheese and bread out of my bag. As I ate I saw many children and adults walking about unnoticing the two small ragged children who looked skin and bones. The little boy who was probably no more than eight held out is cap for people to put money in. The little girl, who was no more than five, held tightly a stuffed rabbit whose clothes were just as dirty as the small girl's.

I stood up; holding the bag close to my chest and walked to the minute children. The little girl tugged on her brother's shirt as I knelt down to look them in the eyes. The boy held out his cap and said "Money for the poor mademoiselle?"

"No." I shook my head. They looked at me sadly at my response but I smiled.

I reached into the bag pulling out two rolls and some cheese and put it in his cap. The children looked at me awestruck. Then reaching into a secret pocket in the dress I pulled out a couple of coins from the pile and placing them in the boy's hand. I didn't remember how much they were worth but it must have been a lot judging by the looks on their faces. "No. Money and food for you two."

The little girl smiled and hugged me graciously. I smiled and returned the hug. The boy looked from me to the full cap and back to me. When the girl released me I saw tears run down her face. She smiled and reminded me a little of Lauren. The boy stepped forward and whispered with gratitude "Thank you."

Then I heard a crash from behind me. I turned to see a rather portly man wrap his meaty little sausage like hands around the boy's slim arm. The boy tried frantically to get away, kicking and slashing through the air but it was no use; the portly man would not let go.

"Let me go! Let me go!" the boy shouted. I stood up and moved closer to get a better look.

"Thought you would steal from me again, did you?" the man spat.

The boy trashed violently. I saw that in one of his hands he was holding a bag full of food. "Let me go! I didn't steal anything!"

"Ha!" the man bellowed. "Little liar. You piece of shit will not get away from me this time. The inspector will love to hear this, won't he?"

The boy's face turned white. Some people around me muttered about the event. All of their expressions showed sympathy and dismay as they watched the scene take place. No one however stepped forward to defend the boy or tell the man off. The crowd all coward down in fear as a muscular man in a police uniform strolled through the crowd to where the two were fighting.

"What seems to be the problem Monsieur?" the inspector asked with authority. Everyone had backed away to whisper amongst themselves.

The vendor held up the boy shaking him. "Inspector, I was minding my business, as I always do, when I caught this boy stealing my fruit."

"I see. I shall punish him for you sir."

"I didn't steal anything!" The boy shouted. The inspector shot him a deathly glare. He pulled out his stick and raised it above his head.

"How dare you talk to your superior like that?" The inspector asked angrily.

The boy flinched as the stick came down. But it never touched him for a second. Instead it hit squarely in the palm of my hand as I grabbed it blocking the harsh blow. I winced at the pain as it felt when a striker would hit a rocket of a shot and I saved it. But it would have hurt more if I saw the boy get hit with it. I heard a collective gasp as everyone saw what I had done. Letting go of the stick I stood up a little straighter looking directly at the inspector.

"What is your name?" I asked softly bending down to meet his gaze. He looked about the same age as Meg. His dusty brown curls and his blue eyes reminded me of my little brother.

The boy looked at me shocked. "Marco."

"Excuse me mademoiselle. How dare you barge into police business?" The inspector asked irritated.

"How dare**you** try and hit a child?" I snapped right back putting an emphasis on 'you' as I whipped around to face the two men. The Inspector looked dumbfounded from the courage in my tone. "If you hit a child they will not learn and only steal again no matter the pain. You are not fixing the problem."

"And why should you care Mademoiselle?" The Inspector asked. I shielded the boy away from him.

"I cannot stand the injustice in the legal system if you will not listen to both sides!" I shouted. More people gathered around to watch. "How do **you** know he did it? Did you see him do it? Did anyone hear see him do it?"

A collective "No" escaped everyone's lips from all around. Another vendor stepped forward taking off his cap. He coughed for attention and said "Those are my apples he brought from me. He said that his master was telling him to buy some from me as he does every morning."

"How do my apples disappear then? Explain that boy!" the vendor ordered. No one had an answer. "Huh?"

"If I recall correctly you eat them before you open up as you gamble in with the baker and blame it on any poor soul who you think you can get arrested." A voice stated. I turned to see that it was a rather attractive gentleman with blonde hair and blue eyes come walking towards the scene. "Isn't that right?"

"And who are you?"

"Vicomte de Chagny?" the Inspector gasped answering the question. He bowed to the Vicomte de Chagny in respect.

**Raul? Oh no I have to get out of here.** When he stood with his back turned to me I walked backward slowly holding on to the boy's hand. When I was sure they wouldn't look our way I started to run past the fountain and into an alley way. As we caught our breaths I looked at the dirty boy. Marco looked at me puzzled and awed.

"Why did you save me?" He asked. I shrugged and turned to look out at the square to see if no one was following us.

"Were you an orphan before your Master took you in?" I asked.

Now it was his turn to shrug. "Yeah, still kinda am though. But now I have a job."

"You know my name but I don't know yours."  
"I'm R…" I began but checked myself. "I am Christine Dae, pleasure to meet you."

Marco's eyes got wide when I said my alias. "You are Christine? Then it is a pleasure to meet you."

He bowed to me. Now it was I who was confused. "How do you know me?"

"My master talks about you all the time. But today he especially talked a lot about you."

"Who is your master?"

"I cannot say."

That was enough of a clue for me to say "It is the Phantom isn't it?"

Marco looked at me shocked. I saw panic in his eyes as he stared at me fearfully. "Yes. Please don't tell him, he told me never to tell you that I work for him."

"Good. Then you know the way back to the Opera house." I stated. "I will not tell the Phantom of this encounter if you guide me to the Opera house, deal."

Marco relaxed and nodded. He took a couple steps out of the dimmed alleyway and said. "Follow me."

We ran down the maze of streets past shops and vendors selling their goods. Marco guided me through the huge crowds until we ended up in front of the Palais Garneir. I looked at the massive building from top to bottom to see a small girl sitting on the steps of the Palais Garneir. She lifted her head when we walked to her. I placed the bag down when her eyes got wide. She wrapped her arms around my abdomen as she cried when she recognized me.

"I'm sorry… that I lo…lo…lost you! I… didn't know where… else to look so I came b…b…back here!" She blubbered. I sighed wrapping both my arms around her.

"I wouldn't have made it back if it wasn't for Marco, Meg." I acknowledged Marco's help.

Meg then looked to my left and noticed Marco. Wiping her eyes she hugged him too. I tried not to laugh at the look of pure shock that rolled over on Marco's face. Meg released him saying. "Thank you for bringing her back. How can I ever repay you?"

"No need." Marco muttered humbly. He turned and walked away.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Marco looked at me for approval. I smiled as I nodded. He also smiled and bowed to Meg. "As you wish, mademoiselle Meg."

Meg blushed as Marco ran down the steps and into the busy streets of Paris. We stood there a long time as Meg stared off in the distance like a star-crossed lover. Smiling I picked up the bag and whispered in Meg's ear "Come on Juliet, it is time for rehearsal."

* * *

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Phantom of the Opera, but here I have a note.**

**Dear readers, **

**I wanted to make this Chapter sorter because it seemed to me if I left it long it would have been too boring and slow. In this chapter I mainly wanted to introduce Marco who will be Meg's love intrest by the end of this story. i wanted to also mention that this will be as long as a regular chapter book, just a heads up.**

**Please reveiw and give me some feed back or just ask a couple questions that will not make me spoil the ending because like every good writer and reader should know it is better if we read a book and do not know the ending for it takes the magic away.**

**Your obedient servant, **

**JMsoccer35**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Better, but now with more feeling. Again." Erik instructed. I sighed exhausted from singing a scale for the millionth time. I took a deep breath and sang the scale even superior than its predecessor. My throat however felt even rawer than when I sang the last scale. Looking at Erik for approval I instead got "Better, now again."

"Erik." I whined. "Can I take a break we have been at this…?" I checked my IPhone and my eyes grew wide from the digitalized numbers that were displayed. "For over an hour!?"

Then he pointed out "Remember you only have **one** day left until opening night. Granted you have memorized the first act you still have to learn Act two."

"But can't I have a real five minute break, please?" I asked rather innocently.

Erik raised his left eyebrow skeptically. "Don't even try to trick me into letting you have a break because you are acting all innocent and cute. You and Christine are so alike."

I blinked in shock at how quickly that he caught on what I was trying to do. Looking down disgracefully I concentrated on the black buckled shoes that I borrowed from Christine. My clothing was salvaged by Marco, by Erik's instruction of course, before the maids took them away. Later after Erik told me what happened I thanked him as well as Marco when I saw him roaming the Opera house with Meg. I had put my clothes from home in a bag along with my IPhone when I was up in the world above. They were all I had from home and I treasured them as if they were gold. I looked at him disappointed. I never really knew how hard it was to become a singer. Gathering my courage I pressed on. "I have been practiced extremely well. Let me have a break from singing?"

"You are already having a break from singing by talking to me. Now let's begin again."

"That is not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Mon Cherie! Just because you come from another time, another place doesn't mean you can dictate people around." Erik turned his head to look at me. He paused, waiting as he looked at me gaping at him.

"I didn't order you, I asked!" I yelled angrily at last. "For the past hour you have told me to repeat over and over again one damn scale!"

Erik sighed while keeping is focus on the sheet music displayed in front of him. He looked like he was figuring out how to defeat an army instead of handling a girl. I waited impatiently for one of us to fill the empty face. Running a hand to slick his black hair back on top of his head he stood to face me. Erik looked rather menacing at the moment which made me step back in defense while a shiver of warning crawled down my spine. His left half of his face began to distort to a glower while the right's unmoving masked features stayed unfazed. The porcelain ask that covered his deformation somehow seemed at this point in time could be more frightening then his actual flesh. He looked mad but there was a glimmer of sadness that reflected.

"Roxanne, you must remember that it is you who came to my world and must I remind you that it was you who asked for singing lessons?!" He argued.

A pang of guilt rushed through me as realization washed its awful waves of pain and suffering that flooded into me. I was whining about singing for a long time when Erik has been alone for a long time. I stared back at the ground disgraced at my own selfishness. I knew I was the one who wanted his help. He really didn't have anything to gain if I sang well or not. It only would benefit him when I went home and Christine was returned to him. This however was out of the goodness of his heart. Even though he had a strange way of teaching he still was doing it for me. I felt like crawling under a rock at my stupidity of forgetting that significant detail.

"But." Erik groaned. I looked up at him wearily unable to truly meet his gaze. "Since it is your first time doing this intense production then I guess you may have a break."

A cold silence ruptured between us. Whispering softly I said "I'm sorry."

Erik looked at me stunned. His eyes became softer as he said "No I am sorry. I shouldn't be too hard on you. I just have never been taught how to handle people."

Nodding, I sat down on a stool that was placed just behind me. Relaxing all my muscles I tried to concentrate on the gentle sound of a far off dripping off water. Closing my eyes I heard Erik playing. **Mozart** I thought. After a few moments I realized that I was not a brat for whining about singing too much but only being smart. I remembered my chorus teacher telling me that I had to take breaks and not overwork myself or I would hurt my voice. I didn't want to damage my voice especially before a performance. Erik knew realized that also and allowed me to take a break.

"Erik." I muttered; barely even audible. But Erik heard even as he played. He gave a noise of acknowledgement, not even looking up or stopped playing.

"Tell me about your life, before all this." I gestured all around me. Erik stopped as I uttered my request. The silence that rang between us made the pit of my stomach hurt. **Something is wrong. My gut is telling me that I might have said the wrong thing.**

He looked at me now as he casted eyes to meet my own. I saw loneliness that glazed his eyes making my heart squeeze. "There was nothing before this."

"There must have been something before the Phantom. Where I came from there was stories about what you did before…" I trailed off. **You became a stalker, murder and villain** I finished to myself. At the time I don't think Erik would appreciate it.

"Why would **you** want to know?"

I paused wondering for a true answer myself. **Is it merely curiosity? Or is it the Phan-girl in me that really wanted to know?** But it couldn't have been either of them because it felt like I was wanting know more about him. I had loved the idea of the Phantom knowing him from the book and musical but I didn't know the real Phantom. He captivated me because he was like the other Phantom's I knew but he was different. He was more alluring than Michael Crawford had been in the original recording and more soulful than Colm Wilkinson had been. He was even more expressing than Ramin Karimloo in the 25th anniversary. Erik felt more approachable and human in a sense. He was a mystery to me that made something inside me want to know.

"I want to know." I whispered thinking that was an answer.

Erik turned his head and placed a hand on the mask. The air grew heavy between us. Minute or so elapsed as he was deciding on what to do. I waited until he instructed "Turn around. Don't look at me. If you do as I say then I shall tell you the story of poor Erik."

I bade his instruction by turning around. I heard him move and a soft click of porcelain being placed on the piano's top. Finally I realized, after trying to figure out what he had placed, it was his mask that hid himself from the rest of the world. When he sighed I realized that I was holding my breath, waiting for him to say something. Erik waited a moment or so, and then he warned me. "Before I tell you my story keep in mind that this is not a happy one."

"When I was a young child my mother hated my face and my father never knew I even existed." Erik told me. "My mother locked me up in our house and would force me to wear my mask at all times calling me a 'monstre'. My mother was driven mad by my deformity. Finally she had enough of my ugliness and killed herself writing in a letter that I found saying 'how could I have given birth to such a hideous creature'. Before anyone could find me I ran away and got caught up in traveling Gypsies. We traveled from city to city, from country to country showing off our talents. They named me the le mort vivant, the living dead. Can you believe that?"

Staying silent Erik continued. "As we traveled they taught me different, useful skills. They taught me how to hypnotize the audience and throw my voice to where I pleased. They taught me music was alive and how to sing the music. I became an illusionist, a magician, a Phantom of music. I was only a boy in his late teens when The Shah heard of my unearthly skills. He ordered that I was to be taken to the Shah himself to perform.

He toke interest in my skills finding that I was also skilled at architecture. The Shah ordered me to design a palace with secret rooms, passage ways and trap doors that not even a whisper could be kept secret. He then found me a skilled assassin and had Daroga – yes, the previous manager— teach me to how to fight with a sword and other weapons. I became rather particular with the Punjab Lasso. At this time I was a young man who knew too much and the Shah knew also. After his palace was created and his enemies destroyed his curiosity in what lied behind the mask became transparent.

He had asked me one day 'Why does a man with such skill and talent hide behind a mask?'

'To keep his identity secret.' I answered him after a few seconds trying not to reveal my deformity in fear that he would throw me out. But I was wrong."

Erik paused a moment. I waited for him to speak again but he seemed to have stopped and was not willing to go on until I heard myself say. "Go on."

"The Shah thought I knew too much, he thought me a spy and tried to execute me. Daroga however heard of this and quickly helped me escaped. We got as far as Constantinople until we were captured by a circus. They put my deformity on display for the world to see. Daroga and I escape yet again but found nowhere to go until Madame Giry helped us bid on a contract to work on the construction of the Palais Garnier. As it was built I created passage ways, trap doors and this house on the lake for myself to live and watch over it. Daroga became the manager and I became the Opera Ghost, in charge of the opera."

"And in charge of terrorizing those who work there." A voice said behind us. I wiped my head around to see Daroga sitting patiently on a chair. Looking at Erik I saw that he had already put his mask back on and was now facing Daroga. Daroga continued as he stood up "I see that you have brought Mademoiselle Daae down to your underworld. Not by choice I presume."

"As you can see now Daroga comes to my realm often." Erik pointed out. "Daroga I must be frank but this is not Christine Daae."

I froze as Daroga stared at Erik for a second or two and started to laugh. "Erik, please do not joke. I can see clearly this Christine Daae and not an illusion that you have conjured up."

"She looks like her but her name is not Christine Daae. It is Roxanne...Nilsson."

"Erik." Daroga warned.

"My name is Roxanne." I stated courageously. Stepping forward to stand next to Erik I added. "If you believe me I must suck at being Christine then."

Daroga froze. I could tell that he knew that I wasn't Christine. Erik nodded and walked towards him explaining what had happened only a few days ago. With every passing minute Daroga's face became grimmer and grimmer. Daroga asked questions and Erik would respond to them, ignoring the fact that I was standing a few feet away. I watched the two converse for awhile until I got bored (you would be bored too if you had to silently wait until someone was done explaining how you got switched with Christine Daae). Walking over to the piano I found myself thinking, **I wish I could talk to someone.**

On the Piano I saw my IPone buzzing hardly making a sound. Looking at it I saw the caller ID picture showed it was my Mom was calling. I waited a moment to see if Erik or Daroga would realize what I was doing but they were so warped in their conversation they didn't realize that I even existed. Picking it up I slid the unlock key to answer. "Hel...hello?"

"Roxanne." I heard my mom's voice. A sob was stuck in my throat. It felt literally like a century since I talked to her. I tried to not cry but I felt tears start to form. It only took her to say my name to make the knot in my stomach tighten. It was hard to concentrate. My head felt like it was spinning and I felt disoriented. I hadn't realized how homesick I was until now.

"Hi mom." I whispered softly. I walked to the far end of the house so that Daroga and Erik wouldn't hear me.

"Hey baby, how you are?" she asked. I felt tears run down my face and dripping on the cold floor. I wrapped one arm around myself.

"Fine."

"Are you alright it sounds as if you are crying. Can you be homesick for your first day in Paris?"

"Mom, what time is it here?"

"Don't you have a clock there baby? It is 2:32 there." She said.

**It's the same time as it was when I fell down the trap door? How could that be?** I wondered. "Why are you calling so early?"

My mom paused for a moment. "Something woke me up and told me to call you. It was mother's intuition."

I gave a weak laugh. I had wished for someone to talk to and here she is, my mom. Hearing her voice made me stronger. I missed her terribly. I heard a beeping sound come from my IPhone like it does when I run out of battery. But I looked at the little it said 85%. I still had enough battery why was I about to be disconnected? I frantically said "Mom, I love you. Tell Mason and Dad that I love them too."

"I will. I love you too Roxy, so much." Then she was cut off. My screen went back to the home screen. It changed and turned into a picture of my family when we were at Disneyland when we were standing in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle. I smiled weakly as I put the IPhone down and walked back to Daroga and Erik. As I wiped my eyes dry I heard them talking about how to get me back home.

"Erik she can't stay here forever she has to find her way home… and soon." Daroga warned.

"I know that. I have been researching a few things but I can only get so far. There is a barrier that I cannot pass. I was hoping that you could find out some more ideas up above." Erik confessed. Daroga nodded solemnly.

"I will take my leave then." Daroga walked out of the house on the lake and disappeared.

Erik turned his attention then to me. "Shall we start to practice again?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera. But I hope that i track down how to get Copyrights (sorry if that sounded concieted but I would like to know if you think it is a goo idea to do so or am i just wasting my time writing this part of the Author's note. If i was able to make this into a book would you buy it? is what i want to know from you guys). **

**Oh and a shout out to the person from France that has read this tell me if i am actually right or not. i know you are probably don't live in Paris or anything but please say if you like it.**

**I am also happy to say that over 60 visitors have read stuck to this story so far so I must be at least writing well for that many people to like it. This chapter took a long time so I am sorry for not typing fast enough and having no time (what a sad excuse uh. A lot of people don't have time and i am complaining to so many people).**

**I also have to warn every one that this will not be a short novel like my other ones. this novel will have over 20 chapters (I have planned everything over the past couple days) so if you like it it will be as long as a novel.**

**Oh, side note: Ramin Karimloo, Colm Wilkinson and Michael Crawford are my favorite Phantoms from the musical ;)**

**BYE BYE :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I knew I was dreaming. But it felt so real. I saw myself from a distance laughing with Abby, Lauren and Melanie in the commons before the show. Melanie, Abby and I were in our costumes for our production of Les Miserable. Lauren was the stage manager in all of our stage performances. Melanie was in her Cossette dress while Abby was in her Fantine's costume. I saw that I was wearing my beggar's clothes with a smile on my dirty face. I had hated being in that performance because I was an extra unlike my other friends. I had always resented when my friends got the bigger parts and I got an extra, someone unimportant. But at the moment I felt no resentment instead I felt ashamed of how selfish I had been at that time. The feeling that surrounded me and my friends felt nostalgic in a way if not calm.

"You will do fine Melanie." Lauren said to Melanie patting her on the back. I could see that Melanie was freaking out.

"Fine!" Melanie yelled nervously. "How can I be fine?"

"At least you are not out in the third song. You have time to relax." Abby stated. She fixed her newly straightened hair. We could all tell she was nervous also even though she stayed cool and focused. "Just relax. Listen to Lauren, she is right."

"But I am still freaking out."

"Just calm down." Lauren instructed.

"I can't." Melanie whined.

"Come one Melanie you can do this." Abby encouraged. But Melanie shook her head. I could tell she was really freaking out and no one could tell her to relax and on a drop of a hat she could calm down. Melanie ran away from us to another empty space.

"Let me try something." I offered (remember that I am watching a memory of myself saying this and doing that not actually doing it). Lauren massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Go ahead." Lauren said. We walked over to where Melanie was panicking. Usually she was a very positive upbeat person who was very brave but somehow she turned chicken on us.

"Mels you need to calm down." I said. She was about to protest.

"Find your Zen, breathe in and out." I instructed interrupting her. Putting my hands on her shoulders I started to go through the motions. Melanie started to take deep breaths gradually getting more relaxed. Together the four of us toke deep breathes and all became calm. We looked at each other. I remembered how I met each of them. Melanie and Lauren were in my orchestra class in sixth grade. Melanie was also in my health class and Lauren would invite me to sit with her at lunch. Abby had moved to our school in Eighth grade and Lauren introduced us at the lunch table. Abby, Melanie and I went on and on about musicals and plays that made Lauren feel ignored and would interject by playing it off as if she was emotionally wounded. We always would laugh and talk about something else that made Lauren feel more comfortable.

"Speaking of Zen, Zen Roxy's crush walked by." Lauren teased. I blushed as Josh walked by wearing his Jean Val jean. He turned and waved to us. I felt my face start to burn and I waved back. Josh turned and walked on to the stage to get ready for the opening number. "Aww look she's blushing."

"Knock it off Lauren." I whined putting my hands involuntarily covering my face.

"Don't let her bother you Roxy." Abby comforted putting an arm around her shoulder. I hugged her and stuck my tongue out at Lauren.

"Abby is right. Lauren is just teasing." Melanie said.

"Just like how we all teased her about her band aids that said I love ponies but everyone thought it said something else." I whispered to Abby and Melanie. They nodded in agreement and giggled quietly.

I knew Lauren had heard because I heard her gasp and pout. When I looked up to see she was facing behind us with her arms crossed. The me in the memory looked down at the ground. I looked at my two accomplices. We nodded in agreement as we tip-toed to Lauren. Silently Abby signaled us and we all jumped at once to hug Lauren. She screamed in delight as we said 'sorry' and 'we love you' to her. I felt myself laugh in the dream as I watched the memory.

"You guys are so mean." Lauren whined with the biggest smile on her face.

Abby, Melanie and I exchanged glances. We said in unison "We know. We love you too."

Lauren laughed and hugged each of us and smiled even wider. Then the memory started to fade into blackness. I felt scared and lost. I started to run in one direction to be tackled by my friends my friends hugging me. They all were smiling as they pulled away. I blinked, surprised. They all looked real. Lauren had her peace bracelet that I gave to her for Christmas. I remembered when I gave it to her she basically attacked me with a hug when she unwrapped it. Abby had on her blue jean jacket that she would wear so often but never did it wear out its spunkiness. Melanie even had on her Wicked shirt that she nonstop talked about it when she first got it. They all looked so real but they weren't.

Melanie stepped forward first said "Don't be afraid Roxy. Just find your Zen. Take deep breaths and you will be 'popular."

She did a Glinda move and winked. I laughed as she said her Wicked pun.

"You will do great." Abby said next. She took hold of my hands reassuringly. "You always do. I believe in you."

Was that tears I felt roll down my eyes

Abby released my hands and backed away. Lauren was the last to step forward. She hugged me again and whispered "Don't freak out like I do when I perform. Even though I know I am perfect I get nervous."

"Got it. Thanks, you guys. I miss you." I said wiping the tears away. My friends smiled lovingly as they all faded away into darkness.

…

"Christine wake up." A voice said in my ear.

I tossed to my side. I felt a hand brush the side of my face. "Five more minutes, Meg."

"Come on Christine. It is your big day, time to wake up and take a bath."

My eyes fluttered open. Standing above me was Meg. She bright eyes were perky and awake. Backing off so that I could sit up I rubbed my eyes. Room was lit again with fresh candles and the scent of roses. "What time is it?"

"It is six in the morning." Meg told me way too enthusiastically.

"Damn it. It is way too early." I complained. Meg looked at me with wide eyes. Shit I swore to myself. "I meant to say rats it is way too early. Don't tell your mother I said that."

"Too late." Meg said. I turned my head and saw Madame Giry in the Door way with a towel. I gave a weak smile. A displeasurable look was plastered on to her face.

"Your bath is ready Miss Daae and would you care to refrain from using that type of language. It is very unladylike." Madame Giry said. The smile on my face faded and left in its place embarrassment. She then turned and walked out of the room with Meg and me trailing behind her.

Madame Giry vanished into the room adjacent to Christine's dressing room. The room was the color of the turquoise with a white bath tub in the middle of the room. There was a sink with gold designs of seashells and starfish. Above the ceiling was painted the color of the sky. Below the tiling seemed to represent the color brown sand. I could even swear, though Madame Giry would not be entirely pleased with me if I did swear again, that there was the faint smell of the sea itself. There was a painting of a house by a lake that hung near the entrance.

"Be ready in an hour for final dress rehearsal. And don't be late." Madame Giry warned. I nodded my head frightened at the woman who was hardly taller than me. She then turned and headed out of the room and into the hall.

I couldn't help but laugh until Madame Giry silenced me with her icy cold stare.

Casting my head down Meg touched my arm. I looked at her and she whispered "Mother is just trying not to show how happy she is for you. She actually is trying to be kind."

"Meg!" Madame Giry called.

"Bye." Meg said before she scurried to her mother's side out of the bathroom to leave me in peace.

Looking around I saw that the bath was already filled. The sweet smell of lilac steamed from the warm bath water. Putting my hand in the water it was at the perfect temperature. I ran and closed the door. Remembering that there was sometimes men in the Palais Garneir I tuned the lock and with a gentle click to reassure me that it was locked. With a smile I nodded satisfied with the privacy. Walking back to where the tub was I was about to take of Christine's winter nightgown when a haunting taught had occurred to me.

"No peeking Erik. I mean it. I don't care if you are a 'Phantom' I will kill you if you do." I warned. It might have been my imagination but I heard a faint laugh.

…

"I can't do it. I can't do it." "I only had a couple days to work on it. What if I mess up? What if the audience hates it?" I discouraged myself.

I was near the curtain waiting to appear and sing Margarita's part. However I felt not exactly prepared. My palms began to sweat as I was freaking out. I grabbed on to the skirt making it wrinkle. Letting go I started to play with my hair even that didn't calm my nerves down**. How silly am I? I blocked shot that went over 50mph from point blank range and I am getting stage fright. I never get stage fright.** I tried to think of something that would calm me down but nothing came to mind. But nothing prevailed.

"Are you alright Mademoiselle Christine?" a voice asked behind me. I jumped almost out of my skin as I heard the voice. I turned around to find the owner of the voice was Marco.

"Marco? Why are you here?"

He shrugged and then gave me a red rose as well as a note. I stared at him shocked. He smiled slyly "These are from the Phantom."

I blushed holding the delicate flower close. I saw Marco disappear into the scenery. The rose was the most vibrant thing in the world. I held it to my lips bringing me comfort. I held the note in my other hand and it read:

**Roxanne, **

**Chante pour moi. Chanter pour moi Mon ange de la musique. **

**Erik**

I looked at it wondering why it was in French until the words began to scrabble. Or my mind became accustomed to the words. I could read it now.

**Roxanne,**

**Sing to me. Sing for me my angel of music.**

**Erik**

A laugh escaped my lips as I read the note and remembered the musical.** I wish I could have been able to have this happen to me when I took my Spanish final. I could have gotten 100% instead of 89%. It would have been extremely helpful when we needed to translate that letter.**

I heard my part start to come on. Putting down the note and the rose down on a table I gulped and stepped on to the stage. I saw that the Opera was packed. I started to panic as the introduction began to play. I searched the audience for a familiar face or a simple smile. No familiar face. No one smiled. They all looked at me skeptically as if they knew I could never do it. I started to sing but I felt very shaky.

I turned my gaze to box five. A dark figure watched from one of the seats. The Phantom was hidden by darkness but I felt his encouraging eyes bore into my soul. I felt a new strength rise up in me. It was over whelming but it felt fantastic. The world around me seemed to cease to exist except for me and the Phantom. I sang to him, for him as I sang the Margarita's song. I sang as if it were just him and me down at the house by the lake. The world and space that separated us was no more. I was aware of nothing but my teacher and companion. When I reached the highest note I felt as if I poured my whole soul into it. I could tell I had not messed up, that I sang the note perfectly. The feeling flowed out of my heart.

After I sang I realized how desperately how much my lungs craved air. They burned until I cooled them with each breath I took. I look at Box 5 and saw that the dark figure was leaving. I felt my heart drop. **Was I bad? Did he leave because I ruined Christine's good name? **So many thoughts swirled around in my head. I couldn't think I wasn't thinking. My mind was blank.

Then I heard the applause. My heart began to soar with each clap, with each cheer. It was there with all of its audience with it. They had all disappeared for the duration of the song where they were not needed and appeared when they were. I stood there stunned for a while as they cheered. I curtsied and they roared even louder. They now all were standing up, someone in one of the other boxes than box five had thrown a pink rose and was shouting "Brava! Brave little Lotte"

Tears welded up in my eyes as I bowed picking up the pink rose as I went. When I walked back out into the wing I picked up Erik's rose. My hand brushed over something and I saw that the old note had been replaced by a new one. Then the tears finally started to roll down my cheeks as I read it. I heard a voice ring through the rafters softly saying "Bravi, bravi, bravissimi."

Looking around to find where Erik's voice had come from. But he was now where to be seen. I read his note again.

**Roxanne,**

**Tonight we shall celebrate your victory. Stay in Christine's dressing room. Tell no one.**

**Erik**

**Thank you, Erik.** I held the letters and the roses close to my heart. I saw Meg and the other Ballerina's run towards me. Smiling as they came I started to sway. I felt a little light headed. The world around me danced and melted together. Then it all went black.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera. **

**But I must ask; Why so silent good ****monsieu****rs?**** Did you think I would not notice at all? Have you avoided me good monsieurs? I have written you an Story. Here I bring another chapter. The Ghost of the Opera. I invite you to reveiw. My instructions should be clear. Remember there are worst things then a sad author ;)**

******(that was my strange way of tell you to review my story. please, I can't express how much I crave it.)**

******Thanks for reading again**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry quick Authors note here before you read to your hearts content. Very unusual but I have have one here to so this can work. This chapter will introduce someone, explain something and make you guess another. In a chapter or two you might rethink your guess or not. Who knows except I.**

**But the jokes are wearing thin, let my story begin!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Christine are you alright? Speak to me!" a man's frantic voice cried. I turned my head slightly.

**What the hell happened? One moment I was watching the ballerinas run towards me then… *Poof* I am unconscious. With all my luck so far I had to faint. It could only happen to me. Only happens to me.**

"She is waking up." The voice said rather excitedly. I felt a hand brush over my forehead.

"Give her some room, monsieur." A harsher voice ordered. "She has just fainted from exhaustion. Everyone else, out!"

I opened my eyes slowly. The darkness slowly melted away to reveal a strikingly dashing man with golden hair and a mustache. The man was holding my hand. Actually holding my hand! His touch was warm and inviting. He looked at me worriedly at first but then saw me look in his eyes it then became warm as he knelt down beside me. He looked at least twenty but his green-blue eyes showed his youthful character. His warm smile filled my heart with warmth. Before I could check myself I felt a smile creep upon my lips that reflected his own smile. A woman's voice, that was not my own, thought was **wow, he is so attractive!** The woman's voice was right. He was exceptionally handsome. I had to admit I was captivated by his appearance but I found my real voice in my head was saying **He is handsome, but Erik is also.** I felt my cheeks burn at my daring thought. **Why had that come to mind?**

The man must have thought that I was blushing at him because He held my hand tighter and said "Bonjour Mademoiselle Daae. You may not remember me but I was the boy who fetched your red scarf from the sea… I am Raoul."

He winked. He actually winked at me. I felt as if I was going to swoon. No one had winked at me in a flirtatious way. It felt rather nice to be noticed. Oh, how I had dreamed when I was back home that Josh would notice me or talk to me like this man was doing right now. I hardly could think of Josh at the moment but he still crept into my mind like a distant memory.

"Who?" I blurted out. I couldn't help it I was so groggily that a lot of things didn't exactly click instantly.

Raoul's glowing smile vanished. His eyes looked at me in despair. "Mademoiselle since you don't recognize me, I would like to say something to you in private, something very important."

"Could you come back when I am well?" I asked involuntarily. Raul nodded quietly, his eyes lighting up ever-so-slightly. He took my hand kissing it oh so tenderly. I felt my whole body burn from my toes to the tips of my ears. **God! What the hell has got into me?**

"Yes, you must go," the other man said. I presumed he was the doctor for he was the only one else still in the room. The doctor took out his pocket watch looking at the time he looked back at Raoul. "Leave me to attend mademoiselle."

"Oh that will not be necessary." I said sitting up on the bed. Cursing to myself silently I laid back down remembering the note. The two men looked at me confused. I still felt a slight pounding in my head but I put it in the back of my mind. Thinking fast I yawned. "I am perfectly fine, just a tad tired."

They looked at me skeptically but to my luck, Madame Giry was in the doorframe glaring at the two men to leave with little Meg peeking behind her. Raoul and the doctor took the clue to run and they did. Raoul however lingered in the room longer than the poor doctor. His blue eyes pleaded to me asking me to help or remember but I could not. No matter how desperately the other voice inside me wanted to, I myself just couldn't. I knew Erik was most likely listening but that wasn't the only thing that held me back. Raoul loved the real Christine like Erik. I was just a stand in while Christine was getting ready for the ending after all the heavy lifting was done. Raoul and Erik wouldn't want her stunt double.

But I still felt myself blush as Raul left a slight gleam in his eyes as if he knew I know him. **Stop thinking you are not as good as someone. Stop whining. Stop feeling bad about yourself. There is hope.**

Madame Giry eyed me. However in her harsh gaze it only felt like a mother scolding her child. I felt myself shrink back down in the red velvet couch embarrassed. I thought I saw a small smile, almost undetectable, flash on her face for a moment then vanished into a thin straight line. If a woman could feel warm and cold at the same time it was Madame Giry. She nodded grimly. Madame Giry warned as she turned to leave. "Remember Mademoiselle Christine your Angel of Music can see and hear you always. You are in his debt. Be aware of that."

I ran a hand through my blonde mess of hair. Nodding I muttered softly as she was out of earshot. "I know."

Meg skipped towards me holding my hands lovingly. Her bright little eyes searching my eyes. "You were amazing Christine. You sang different though. Your voice changed somehow. It is more… I don't know just different."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No, no, no!" Meg said frantically. "It is better. More gentle. More like an Angel would sound."

I grinned at her compliment. She leaned closer to whisper to me. I brought my head down to listen. "Who is you unnoticed tutor Christine?"

My face paled. Meg looked up at my waiting for me to answer. We heard the bang from the door behind us. Turning around quickly we saw Madame Giry lurking in the doorway. "Meg Giry are you a ballet dancer or not? Go to practice. Leave Mademoiselle Daae for she needs to rest."

Meg ran out of the dressing room not looking at her mother or me. Madame Giry stared at me lovingly as a mother would. A smile escaped my lips. Madame Giry took a deep breath turned and closed the door until only a small crack was visible as she left.

**Well that could have gone better. But at least I have gotten over meeting with Raul.** Tiredly I walked over to the desk to find diamond hairclip. The design was that of the crescent moon with a golden sun. A note was attached to it saying:

**For the new star Roxanne**

I smiled at his gift. Putting it in my hair I walked back into the middle of the room. Staring off into space my thoughts began to wander. I thought about Raul and Christine together how happy they would look together. About lonely Erik will be without any one. I heard myself whisper sensitively "Poor, poor Erik."

My mind was now all a muddled mess. Different thoughts swirled in my head at once not allowing me to relax; Thoughts of Raul… Thoughts of Christine… Especially thoughts of Erik. **What will happen to Him if Christine returns? Will she pick Raul over him? Will she break his heart? **I didn't want him to suffer in the end for Christine's choice. No, I didn't want him to suffer. He has been too kind to me when he could probably have, I don't know; kill me if he were like the Phantom in Gaston Leroux. Luckily this Phantom wasn't. Erik was gentle though at times was sharp-spoken with a temper but I was like that too. He somehow felt more relative, easy to talk to than Josh had been. With Erik I could at least have the guts to talk to him. I liked Erik.

I blinked back in surprise. **I like Erik. I like the Phantom. I like him like as friend. That is all I feel for him or it isn't all I feel for him. Oh, my head** **is hurting so much right now, I can't think! I cannot think!**

"I thought that insanely infuriating aristocrat might have never left your side." Erik's voice said behind me. Stunned I turned around to discover Erik standing in the frame of the no-longer-existent-mirror at the moment. He glared at the closed door where Raul exited only a short while ago. Erik's eyes were filled with anger and jealousy that made me shiver at the thought that Erik was going to do something horrible.

"Yeah." I sighed only realizing that was not the right thing to say. Erik's eyes darted to me than back at the door. His glared seemed to deepen.

Stepping out of the frame he walked to close the door entirely. Hearing the soft click of the lock clicking into place I relaxed a little. I thought I heard a sigh from the other side of the door but I wasn't certain. Watching Erik as he turned to the mirror's frame again I stayed where I was. Extending his hand out for me I stared at it. Something was tugging me to take his hand except something was telling me to stay, to not to go.

"Come with me, Mon Ange." He beckoned.

I looked into his dark eyes. I felt a warm feeling in my heart telling me to go. Taking his cold hand Erik gently wrapped his fingers around my hands. My hands were rather small for a goal keeper but that was beside the point .My hands looked like a child's in his. Erik's were rougher and stronger than any of the guys I knew back home. But they were so gentle because he held my hand as if it were a delicate flower. My heart made a little flip of excitement. **Why the hell is my heart beating faster? He **lead me down the passage way. Behind me I heard Raul's voice from on the other side of the door. "Christine! Open the door! Christine!"

I looked behind me before the mirror closed to see the door banging and the door knob rattling. A shiver ran down my spine. Something was tugging my stomach to go back. Before I could rethink of leaving Erik gently touch my chin guiding my gaze to look at him. His dark eyes put me into some sort of trance. My mind had gone blank. I was unable to move when I heard the soft bang of the mirror closing. The world around me became dark except for one lantern that Erik carried in his other hand.

Erik released my hand to grab my wrist tightly leading me down the corridors. I almost tripped a couple of times but regained it as he led. As we got closer his grip became looser making me realize how my wrist was throbbing. Finally having enough I slipped my hand out of his grasp. Erik looked at me astounded. I looked at his white mask that covered everything except his right face and chin. It covered his nose his forehead and everywhere else on his left side. Looking into his eyes I glared irately "I know the way by now, Erik. You don't have to pull me."

"I know." He nodded and gestured to lead the way. Storming off ahead I took the lantern out off his hands. Down the windy path we finally reached the boat. Erik stepped into the boat first and helped me in. After he steered the boat to the house he got out first. Erik reached out a hand to me but before I could protest he wrapped his other arm around my waist.

After I was on the ground safely Erik walked over to a cabinet deeper in the house. When Erik came back he had a glass of Champaign and two glasses in his hands. A smile was now visible on his face. "As you can see I was well prepared for you triumph."

"How did you get that?" I asked indicating the bottle.

"I have my ways." Erik mysteriously answered.

I sighed, **Marco. **I took a small sip of the Champaign. It reminded me of the one my dad used to let me taste when I was younger. The drink seemed to warm me up inside. "How did you know that it would be a triumph?"

"I heard a rumor that a singer who took the lead role in an Opera after the original _**actress"**_ Erik gave a small chuckle in regards to the word actress. "And she is taking lessons from the finest teacher of all of Europe. Of course the girl would have the crowds swept up."

I took another sip as well, however I felt light headed and nauseous. I sat down on the Piano bench to not fall over, the room started to sway a little making me feel worse. I blinked shaking my head to concentrate. "So you can now put teacher down as one of your job applications also."

"Oh?" Erik raised his eyebrow. He took a sip of Champaign then walked to the opposite side of the room. "What are my other choices for my qualities?"

"Let's see. A musician, assassin, architect, assassin, magician, manager, assassin, helper of a time-traveler, and did I say assassin already?

"Repeatedly."

"Good. And I almost forgot a composer. You are a quite accomplished Erik."

"Roxanne, I am obliged that you have now recognized my genius." Erik said flashing a sly smile.

Taking another sip of Champaign I said. "You are sometimes very arrogant, maestro."

"Oh, how so?"

"Does 'the finest teacher of all of Europe' not ring a bell." I joked. He soon caught on and started to laugh. Taking another sip of Champaign I stood up and walked to where Erik was. There was a pounding in my head and I couldn't think. It was nostalgic. I have never been able to feel so comfortable around some guy before, it was strange. I felt strange.

"You are right but is it too soon to make that comment?"

"No!"

"Fine, believe what you want." He took another sip of Champaign. "I also wanted to tell you something that I have uncovered about your 'traveling'."

Erik went to the bookshelf to pull out a thick worn out book. Its brown cover was slashed as if a sword had cut it and its corners ripped. Its title was faded to only one to two unreadable letters. The pages inside it were the color that I tried to mimic for my old journal entry from seventh grade, a yellow brown. The dust that came off it when Erik blew it off filled my lungs leaving me in a coughing fit. When I could open my eyes again I saw Erik was flipping through pages of unknown words and pictures of inventions, creatures and other anomalies. When he found what he was looking for he handed the immensely heavy book to me. The page that it was turned to was a picture of a girl pulling aside a curtain to reveal a small door.

"Alice in Wonderland?" I asked. I looked at Erik then back at the book.

"You know this story?" Erik looked at the book from over my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck making me shiver heat throughout my body. I wanted to lean closer just a little to have him hold me. **And if I tilt my head so slightly our lips…. No it's the drink that is making me feel this way. Just the drink.**

"Yes, of course I do. It is a classic children storybook."

"What happened to Alice?"

"She fell down a rabbit hole and ended up in the world of Wonderland."

"When did she return?"

I paused for a moment. The drumming in my head did not help my concentration. "After the Queen of hearts was going to chop off her head, then she woke up."

"So she went back home at the end of her adventure." He whispered as if finally realizing something, barely even audible. Erik became very quiet behind me. I turned my head to face him. He still looked at the book silently and pointed at the door Alice was looking at. "Is that like the door you came through?"

I looked more closely. The door was defiantly a lot smaller but the doorknob looked similar. "Yes, it looks exactly like that."

"I thought so. In this book that the gypsies gave me it tells about how portals from places called 'Wonderlands' or in your case another time. There are other many cases such as yours. It says there are many all over the world yet they are only for those who must go down them and they are very picky who the Wonderlands choose to go through. I have tried to find the door you were talking about in the passageways but there was none. So I thought 'maybe it won't appear for me'."

**What if this isn't a different time? What if I am in a Wonderland from the book?** I was about to say something but Erik cut me off. "Let me finish. Only moments ago I realized why I have not found it. It is because your adventure is not over yet. Wonderlands' doors choose when they have you come back to your reality. That is when you will return when your adventure is over."

"You figured it out. Way to go Sherlock." I congratulated. **So I have to wait until this plays out. But what if it turns like in the book?**

"Sherlock?"

"Oh, Sherlock Holmes. He is a fictional character who is a detective. Sherlock is considered one of the greatest minds in literature." I explained.

"I know who he is but why did you call me Sherlock?" Erik demanded obviously frustrated.

"It is an expression we use in my time."

"Well would that make you John Watson then?" Erik asked. He paused. "Or Irene Adler?"

I felt myself blush furiously. **What did he mean by that? Did it mean that Erik and I were on the same level of wits? Or did he mean that I was his love interest like in Irene was Sherlock's? **My mind span in circle's all I could do was nothing. I looked at Alice's picture again before closing the book. Walking over to the piano I picked up my glass and drank some more Champaign. Suddenly I felt light headed. I started to sway back and forth as the world seemed to dance around me. My glass dropped to the ground.

Before I could fall I felt arms hold me as I went limp. I was conscious but my eyes for some reason were closed. Erik seemed to lift me up effortlessly in the air. When he placed me down I felt the familiar bed beneath me. I felt Erik place his familiar warm cloak over me. I thought I heard him chuckle to me as if I wasn't listening before I fell unconscious "You are defiantly more like Irene and not Christine."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**Ok if you didn't know the line before the chapter I am sorry to say this but you are not a true Phantom of the Opera fan. Now go to the corner and think of what you don't know. Now come back and watch the 25th aniversary, not the 2004 movie oh God no, the 25th Aniversary from after Wandering Child and before Point of no return. If you don't have the movie look it up on Youtube it might have it. And don't read another chapter until you know the line and where it comes from in the musical.**

**If you know it I am proud to call you my honored readers. No don't look at the ones that don't know it. They need to learn a lesson. Go and practice with the Angel of Music on your scales.**

**Sorry ith took so long but it had to be good enough to show the True Phantom fans. But I am only kidding . You can come back now people that did not know the line. I'm not angry anymore. You can read more. So please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was so strange; the feeling of being detached from your body was so intriguing. Ever so strange; I found it rather compelling in a way. Watching yourself was a little weird though when your body is moving and you are not in control. I could see myself standing in the middle of a dark hallway. She, or rather I, was dressed in a green Victorian style gown with the hair pin that Erik had sent me. I, well more like my body, moved looking for something. The darkness that surrounded me made me seem so helpless, so vulnerable. Then I realized I was being pulled towards my body. I squirmed but it was too late. Something pulled me inside of my body, the girl and I merged together. I could see what she was seeing. Blinking rapidly I saw a familiar shape standing in front of me. A figure of someone I knew.

"Raoul?" I asked the figure only paces away from me.

The dimly lit room made it hard to see everything but Raoul I could see. If I stared at something else it made my head hurt drawing my attention back on Raoul. He turned to look at me. I held my breath in shock to see his fierce eyes. They were unlike his calm blue-green eyes. They morphed into a glazed darkness. I stared in awe at them. He shook his head. My eyes grew wide when I saw a pistol on his hip. Raoul's eyes followed my gaze to his pistol. Looking back up a grim expression was painted on his grim face.

A horrific thought dawned on me. I instinctively grabbed his arm in attempt to stop him. "Wait, Raoul?"

"No Christine, this has to end. Don't you see? If we don't now then He will never stop and you will never be free." He shook his arm free and turned around.

"Raoul stop!" All feeling left my body as I saw Raoul's figure run away into the darkness. I felt myself run after him unknowing where I was going. He darted down a corner the shot into the room and through the mirror. I swooped up my dress to race behind him. Running through the dimly lit underground where followed the path until the boat. When I got there Raoul hopped on to the boat and paddled away.

When I was about to jump an electric shock ran down my spine. It felt like every cell in my body was electrocuted. Then a mirror seemed to appear showing Raoul arriving at the House by the Lake where Erik was waiting. Raoul had his gun drawn while Erik had his lasso. I cried I stared helplessly. No sound came out. My voiceless cry screamed **Stop!**

Regaining my courage I took a couple steps back to jump into the mirror. Before I could I felt invisible arms wrap around me: holding me back. It made me watch the two men fight furiously. A familiar voice whispered in my ear eerily. "Do not interfere, Roxanne. You cannot change what is to come."

I turned to look into the eyes of myself staring at me mockingly. A sly grin crawled on to her pale pink lips. There was a difference between us because her hair was so blonde it almost looked white. My double ganger looked like all the color was drained from her except the lavender Victorian style gown she wore. Then her eyes, well they were not there anymore. Dark circles were where her eyes should have been. Around her neck I saw a key around a chain. My other self placed a hand over key to hide it. I choked to see that her hand turned into a skeleton hand. She pointed her finger across the water to where the mirror was floating.

I saw that Erik and Raoul were now fighting each other. Dodging Raoul's attempts to hit him Erik looked like he was dancing around Raoul. Erik then flung his lasso around Raoul's head but Raoul was ready. He lifted his hand to catch it and pulled Erik's weapon right out of his hand. Erik raised his hands in defeat. Raoul then drew his gun aiming it at Erik's head. One name escaped my lips that sound like half of a cry the other a plea. "Erik!"

"Wake up Roxanne! Wake up! It's a nightmare! Just wakeup" A voice said from the distance. I squirmed trying to break free. I thrashed. I hit. I kicked with all my might but the arms wouldn't release their grasp. I heard the voice in the distance coo my name. "Roxanne. Roxanne."

I felt real tears run down my cheeks. They were hot as they stung my bloodshot eyes. I opened them up to find Erik was sitting on the bed holding me. Erik's white under shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. There were dark circles around his eyes, unlike the ones where what you get when you get no sleep, they were like those on a skulls. His eyes themselves seemed a more yellowish brown than his normal dark. Erik's expression was worry and sacredness. His arms were tightly around me; Holding me, seeming to attempt to hide me from my own nightmare. When he saw that I was alright his arms slowly released me. I didn't want him to let me go though. One last sob I buried my head in his chest clinging to Erik. Tears streamed down my face faster. Erik slowly wrapped his arms around me again like he was scared that I would run away. He held me like he never had someone embrace him.

Around his neck my eyes caught a flash of gold. I stopped panicking for one second to notice it. Looking at the gold more closely I saw that it was a chain with a simple gold band with a sapphire strung to it. The ring became more stunning by each passing moment. The gem seemed to have light of its own as it sparkled and shined. I stared at it mesmerized until I realized where I was at that point in time. I was still wrapped in Erik's arms in bed. But I didn't want to leave. I felt safe.

My muscles began to slowly relax. My heart rate evened out to a natural beat. The insistent stinging pain in my eyes from the tears made my head hurt tremendously. I tightened my grip on Erik's arms desperately. I was afraid if I didn't remain conscious that I would slip into a far darker dream than what I had just experienced. I didn't realize that I was shivering so violently until I had stopped and my muscles ached in response. I felt the strange drowsiness that I felt when I blacked out.

"It's alright now. Nothing can hurt you now, it was only a nightmare." Erik was petting my head now. A sigh escaped me: I felt so at peace. I fell asleep with Erik lovingly holding me in the bed.

…

"**Bah duh duh duh…. daDuh duh duh duh duh duuuuh. Duh duh duh. Duh duh duh duh duh—"**

**Music? **A sweet singing sound was there. It was so light, so sweet that it made me want to bed felt so comfortable but the music was alluring. There was something new about the soft melody that made me stir in the bed. It wasn't exactly like the one in the musical. But it seemed different, the melody that is. I couldn't figure it out it was weird in a way. Even the dead would wake up to it. But I did hope it would not awaken the dead. It was the sound of the monkey music box rang through the halls. **Why is it playing?** **I hope Erik didn't wind it for too long.**

**Erik! **I opened my eyes immediately. I was wide awake now. All I could see however was the brick ceiling that loomed above me. I couldn't find the Phantom anywhere. **Where was he?** Closing my eyes I felt something heavy over my chest. Pulling the blanket closer to my head made me realize it was not a blanket. It felt smooth with soft stuff. My hand moved farther to my left and I then felt somfx5cue light cloth. I opened my eyes again to see an arm. Turning my head ever so slightly to the left I saw Erik's face only inches from my own. I almost screamed from sheer shock.

**Why was he in the bed with me? **Then I remembered last night at blushed. **Oh my God! Was I that drunk? I must have been. What was in that drink I only had one glass and now… Ow! My head hurts! I wish it would stop.**

But the headaches didn't stop.

**I guess you really don't understand how painful headaches are, huh? Because let me tell you they are extremely painful.** I thought sarcastically to the magical thing that usually granted my wishes. I thought I heard a small laughter that sounded almost like small little bells. Suddenly my head stopped pounding. **Thank you. Now back to the matter at hand.**

There was nothing that I could have done to slip away so that I wouldn't disturb Erik. I felt like a trapped bird in a cage; safe as I felt I held no freedom. Being that I was trapped I let out a small shy. Looking at Erik's unhidden face he looked average. He was not model perfect. Erik was way too thin that made him look like he was close to death. Even though he was so thin he was so strong. He wasn't dark and sexy that made me want to swoon every time I saw him. But he had some redeeming qualities like his perfectly straight nose, nicely shaped eyes and lips. Erik was also one of the most intellectual man I had ever known and probably will ever be. Erik was Erik. His mask was not on but the way he was position concealed his right side of his face perfectly. I giggled at how innocent he looked. He wasn't so secluded now. At the moment he seemed like a normal man.

I reached out slowly touching Erik's Cheek. His skin felt cold against my hand sent a shiver up my spine and into my fingertips. Gently my hand caressed Erik's soft cheek to find how cold, how thin he actually was. Under the palm of my hand I could feel his cheek bone. Something in the back of my mind told me to stop. This screamed danger all over it but my hand would not stop. I could not stop. I tried to, really I did, but I soon forgot to resist the urge and just gave in to caressing his cheek.

After some time my hand moved involuntarily from his cheek to his closed eyes. I traced the dark circles over his eyes. Sometimes Erik would move a little and I would pause hoping he wouldn't wake up. But he laid still. After his eyes I traced his black eyebrow. It was the perfect arch that a ton of guys back home did not have. Well Erik was a lot of things the guys back home was not starting with his kindness and ending with his desire for music. Then my fingers moved to his hair line I noticed that Erik's black hair seemed disheveled and unnatural like it had moved. It seemed like some lighter color hair peeked out from under his dark hair. I remembered the Phantomreviewer's Dario Argento review and one of his most used jokes in it. **Wig wig wig wig wig wig. **

Then my fingers moved to trace his nose. I lightly grazed it and in response Erik wrinkled and scratched it making me believe that he was awake for my movements. Instead he moved closer to me, almost encasing my in his embrace. I could barely breathe as my hand lay unmoving on his face. After I was certain that he was still asleep my fingers glided down to his lips. They lingered over his lips longer then they had anywhere else. His were icy and soft that sent a wave of Goosebumps over my body. As I traced them I found I was staring at his lips. My eyes would not move as my hands lowered as they laid on his chest.

**I wonder how they would feel on my own lips.**

**What did I just think?! **I just realized what my mind wandered to.** Do I want to kiss Erik? **The answer was yes,I wanted to kiss him. I needed to kiss him. I yearned to feel his lips on my own.

Before I knew it my lips were already placed on his. I closed my eyes as I kissed him. It was sweet as I felt him, even asleep, kiss me back. I felt myself smile as I kissed him. I felt alive; more alive than I had ever been. Erik's cold lips seared mine making me shiver in delight wanting time to slow down, never to stop. His lips suddenly separated from mine. Then I felt being pushed away. Opening my eyes I saw Erik had gotten out of bed with his back to me covering his left half of his face. He did not seem to realize that I was awake.

I sat up in bed watching Erik while he frantically tried to find his mask. I waited at the same time as I saw him walk to the piano bench and sat down. He sighed putting his head in his hands. Erik stayed there unmoving for a while. Subsequently he straightened up to position his hands on the keys. I heard him play what I believed was Mozart. I sat there silently listening. I watched as he gracefully touched the keys to hit the sweet notes that rang through the room. He was completely oblivious to the world.

Then his mask was taunting me. Asking me to reveal what lied underneath. I tried to tell myself not to. Warning signs flashed in my head. It wasn't going to end well if I did what my body was telling me to do. But still reluctantly I got up and walked beside him. His eyes were closed while he played unaware of my standing beside him on his right. My right hand reached for the black mask. Erik moved and my hand drew back. I reached again for it holding my breath. When I held a piece in my hand I pulled it off his face. Then he yelled. Before he could cover his face I could see the disfigurement that he was trying to hide.

I choked a scream as I stared at it horrified. Erik's face was twisted and looked like a skeleton. The color was grotesque looking. His skin was the color between his normal flesh color and a rotting brown. It was unnatural as it wrapped half of his face. His lip was drawn up showing his teeth. And his nose, on the right side there was no nose at all. There was no eyebrow but what looked like burned skin. His eye seemed to be sunken into his skull giving the ghostly appearance. What was so horrible was how it looked when you saw his whole face. If Erik's face was symmetrically disfigured then his appearance wouldn't have been half as bad. But because half of his face was normal while the other was disfigured it made him more hideous.

"No!" Erik raged. He raised his hand to his face covering his deformity. Erik ran from behind the Piano with rage radiating from his eyes. They had now turned the color of cat's eyes.

"No!" he bellowed again turning the cry to me.

I turned to run away but he caught my elbow, bruising, it making me cry out by the pain, then only to throw me across the room as hard as he possible could. I fell on to the cold hard floor felling the stinging pain all over. He yelled at me. "Damn you! You little viper! You backstabber! After all I have done for you!? After helping you! This is how you repay me?!"

Staying huddled up in a ball I covered my own face in horror. My nose began to tingle and the tears streamed down my hiding face. I could hear him walk angrily around me cursing me, yelling at me. I felt like I was in a nightmare. A horrible nightmare that I just wanted to open my eyes and it was gone. But when I did open my eyes Erik was still there in full fury. I closed my eyes again trying to hide myself.

"Please." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Damn you! Damn you to hell Roxanne! Is this what you wanted to see?!" He cried. "A monster?"

I raised my head cautiously to look at Erik. He was now on the floor with his head in his hands. We were frozen in that position for a long time until Erik got up to place is mask back on. Erik walked over, took me by the arm again to pull me to my feet. He held my arm, shaking when he did so. He looked down at the floor for sometime then looked at me. Erik's eyes had calmed down to where he seemed almost approachable. But I was wrong because a moment later the anger appeared back into his eyes. There was evil that was present in him by the way he was mumbling, by the way he looked at me, by the way he touched me.

Erik pulled me up on to my feet and dragged me across the house to the book case. He touched a brick and a passageway appeared to reveal a secret room from behind the book case. Erik pushed me into the room. I stood there dumbly unable to do anything. I was paralyzed. Looking at him very confused he gently pushed me into the near bare room. "I will give some time to think about what happened."

Then he closed the door with a loud bang. Finally I was able to move to the wooden door to realize there was no handle. Calling Erik's name to get his attention soon became like a chant that made me pound on the door screaming for help until my fists were white and stinging and my throat was raw. I cried until the room spun in an endless circle. I had tried to ram the door with my shoulder only to bruise it. I tried to find a secret lever or switch to open it. But nothing happened. The door wouldn't move from the stone wall.

I would sleep then find water and food waiting for me. After eating and drinking I went back to work trying to find a new way out. It felt as if time had lingered on until I noticed the six foot tall iron candle stand. Walking over and gently laying the lighted candles aside I hoisted it up aiming for the middle of the door. Taking a deep breath I ran as fast as I could toward the door. As I was about to hit it the door suddenly gave way to the main room. I fell on to the floor expecting to actually hit the door. Closing my eyes in fear Erik had realized that I was trying to escape and be even angrier at me. Instead of harsh words someone pulled me up and started brushing the dirt off me. I opened my eyes to see Madame Giry standing before me.

"Madame Gi—" I started to say but she cut me off with shushing me. Holding my hand she ran to the boat and paddled away. When we reached the opposite shore Daroga was waiting for us. Helping me then Madame Giry out of the boat they both helped me support my balance until we reached Christine's dressing room. Madame Giry helped me lay down on the couch while Daroga was securing the mirror.

"It is going to be all right mademoiselle." Daroga reassured. He sat down in the chair staring at me. "Tell us what happened?"

"I can't." I sputtered nearly close to tears.

"You are safe now. Erik has gone out and won't be back for quite some time." Madame Giry explained. She petted my head trying to calm me down

"Gone? Where could he possibly go?" I demanded.

Daroga exchanged glances with Madame Giry. "I do not know. Though I have known him the longest even I do not know everything about the scoundrel."

"But how do you know?"

"We just know." They said in unison as they looked at each other for the answer.

I shifted on the couch. I sat up and held my knees to my chest. Taking in a deep breath I found my courage. "I saw his face."

"I took off his mask. I saw his horrible face. It was hardly even a face at all." The two stared at me with astonished expressions on their faces. "He yelled at me cursed at me. Erik locked me up in that room for who knows how long. How long was I gone?"

"You have been absent for two weeks." Madame Giry answered. She sat down next to me and rubbed my back. "You were locked up for over two weeks."

**Two weeks gone for me to find a way home.** "Has anyone noticed?"

"Ha! Who has not? Everyone that works at the opera has missed you." Daroga laughed.

"It's because of Carlotta isn't it?" I questioned to both of them hoping one would at least answer.

Madame Giry patted my back softly. "Yes it is because of that witch. Pardon my language but she has made work a living hell."

"Now that you are safe we will take you to Madame Giry's house." Daroga gestured to her. Nodding in approval a smile crept on her lips before it vanished into her stern stare. Daroga continued "Once there we can keep you far away from that…"

Daroga cut off before the last word. I knew what he was going to say before he started his sentence. '**Monster**'. That awful word was what he was planning on saying but Madame Giry shot an evil look at him. Daroga was the person who knew Erik the longest but that didn't necessarily say that they were friends. Erik did not like it when Daroga interferes with his plans in the book. Erik had almost killed him by almost drowning him once. Daroga in turn did not like Erik's murderess behavior. It seemed apparently clear that in this time it wasn't any different.

I shook my head. "I cannot leave yet. I have to go back."

"That is certainly out of the questioned Mademoiselle!" Daroga yelled as he stood up. "If you think for one minute that we would—"

Madame Giry knelt down cutting Daroga off yet again. She held my hands and looked at me with a motherly look. Her expressions softened and she became gentler with each passing moment. She searched my eyes asking me if I really wanted to do this. I nodded close to tears. Madame Giry wrapped her arms around me in a loving embrace. I hugged he back feeling comforted by someone. Tears ran down the sides of my face. Madame Giry let go of me to pull out a handkerchief and handed it to me. I wiped my eyes then tried to give it back only to have her put it back in my hands and wrap my fingers around it. She smiled then stood up, opened the mirror and led me back down into the darkness, to my prison.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera book, musicals or movies (if you did not know there was other Movies & musicals besides ALW's then I recommend to watch them. Ps don't watch the Dario Argento version.) thanks for reading.**

**The wig comment is a joke I found from The Phantomreviewer. If you have seen the Dario argento version review then this makes sense. Watch all the reviews because they are so funny.**

**No reviews? You have not written any reviews?**

**Damn you! you little viper! You lazy human! don't you want more chapters!**

**Curse you! you little crying child! you little whinner! now you cannot get more phantom!**

**Damn you! Curse you!**

**Joking ;) please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rat-ta-ta-tat-tat. I knocked on the stone cold wall while sitting down, leaning my back against it. My knuckles hurt from repeatedly hitting them against the barrier. The stinging sensation ran from my fingers up into my arm. My shoulder hurt from the awkward angle it had to endure from my knocking. I would wince every once in a while recognizing the aching pain only to forget about it just as quickly. My attention then would turn to the spidery feeling sweeping over my legs making me aware of them falling asleep and uncomfortable from sitting in the position for so long. My attention on that didn't last long.

The pain however was washed by the knocking. The sound echoed through the chamber sometimes confusing me what were echoes and when my knuckles hit the stone. My most compelling entertainment had now formed from me reciting movie lines into knocking "shave and a haircut". It was becoming a habit of mine, that annoying tapping. An extremely addictive habit it had now become. But even that didn't lessen my boredom as I sat waiting.

"**Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Madame Giry asked me fearfully. Her eyes were clouded in concern for me. Strands of brown and gray had fallen out of her tightly made bun and brushed across her high bony cheeks. She tucked it behind her ear and resumed scanning my face for answers.**

The moments before me going back in my cage flashed through my mind.

**She toke both my hands and held them tightly. Her hands felt so warm making me realize how cold mine had become. Madame Giry felt warm and soft. She was different then how she usually acted. I liked her better then than how she was most of the time. I could even smell her lilac perfume from where I stood. Looking at her more closely I could see that distinct motherly quality gleam in her eyes. She was very much like a loving mother. Madame Giry sometimes even reminded me of my mom that I found myself referring to her in my head as such. I felt tears prickle my eyes and the too familiar tingling sensation in my nose warning me of tears. She was genuinely kind to me that the thought of her being kind of like a second mom made me smile slightly. **

**I considered it for a moment. The need for me to run and hide away was so great I almost gave in. That small awful thing deep inside me wanted to say to her **'You know what? I'm actually not sure. I'll just hide and when Erik finds out that I left he will go on a rampage. I won't help you out because I'm scared. So god luck with that Phantom problem of yours'

**I bit my lip so that I couldn't say it. That was not something that someone should say in this circumstance. Why that awful thing deep inside me thought that was because I was scared. I was scared. I was terrified for not only my own safety but others as well. Another feeling was in me though; the need to protect. I needed to protect little Meg, Madame Giry, Daroga. I needed to protect Rauol. I had to protect Erik from himself. **

"**I have to." No that was a lie. I didn't have to do anything. My choice could have could have been too stayed hidden away from Erik. My choice could have been too stayed with Madame Giry and wait. But my choice was this; this cell and wait.**

"**You remind me of what a sister to Meg should be. You would make fantastic daughter." **

"**Thank you."**

"**Please be careful." She pleaded.**

**I wasn't certain now that this was right. Somewhere it didn't feel right but somewhere else deeper inside me knew it was right. Madame Giry looked concerned but nodded understanding. Her eyes were full of worry and fear that it caused a lump to appear in my throat. I couldn't say anything. I just nodded.**

"**Here for you." She had let go of my hands then handed me a basket of full of fruits, bread, and water. I smiled thanking her for her kindness. She looked at me again doubtful but she smiled.**

"**Ahem!" Daroga cleared his throat behind us. We turned our attention to him. He had already reopened the passageway back into that stone cold cell. I walked to him expecting him to scold me but instead he simply sighed. I waited while he drug into his waistcoat pocket.**

**Daroga toke my hand and placed something cool in my hand. It was a silver pocket watch. My fingers lightly grazed the engraving of a grasshopper and a scorpion. The irony of Daroga having the grasshopper and Scorpion engraved on the watch almost made me want to cry. He didn't know why I was choking up and I hoped that he would never realize it. Holding back the tears so it would not be a problem I just stared at him with a bewildered expression on my face.**

"**I have had this since I have started my work here as manager I have had it. Since I am now retired" Daroga winced at the word when he spoke it. I could see it hurt him to think he was getting too old but I could see strands of grey peeking out from under the turban. "This bit of tin might be more useful to you then to withering man. It might come in handy."**

"**Thank you." I thanked him quietly. He nodded and walked to where the book case was. Walking back into the stone room I clutched the watch tightly to my heart. I gripped the basket far too hard because it made my knuckles turn white. I heard the loud bang of the door closing then silence.**

**The Watch!** I thought. I stood up and reached into the basket and pulled out the watch. "Six freaking hours?! How much more can I possibly take?"

After I came back to that cell the more the idea of coming back seemed stupider and stupider by the minute. What was I thinking, coming back? At that moment in time as I sat there in that cell I thought myself insane to even had considered the possibility that I should've. It seemed wise to come back because I didn't want to anger Erik further in fear of someone's safety. Now my freedom had gone down lower on my priority list while I needed to prevent Erik from increasing to unknown public enemy no. 1 in Paris.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. It felt as if someone hit my hand with a heavy object. I dropped the watch in reaction to the unknown attack and cradled my hand. The watch swiftly rolled under the bed. I reached under and grabbed it I felt a tingly feeling on my arm. I retrieved the watch and put it into the dress' pocket. **A spider web!? Great where there are webs their weavers can't be too far away**.

I looked under the frame to check for spiders and spider web but there were none. Taking another reach under the bed my hand felt something round and smooth. Withdrawing the item a smile crept on to my face. It was a small leather ball, around the size of my fist. Inspecting it I reached my hand back into the basket unknowingly then so slowly pulled out yet another leathery surprise. I couldn't figure out why these were in the basket. This new item was a well used glove. It was cut off at the finger yet the glove was thick. The stitching was strong and held the glove together nicely. I put it on my hand and threw the ball into the glove repeatedly. Then the song from the Great Escape started to play in my head.

"Well I'll be." I laughed to myself. Madame Giry couldn't have known about my love for baseball or especially not my love for The Great Escape. I sat back on the ground and started to throw the ball at the floor on the opposite side of the bare room. As it hit the floor then the wall it made this ka-thump sound. I caught the ball and hit the floor again so that it would hit the wall then I'd catch it. Ka-thump! Ka-thump! Ka-thump!

On the last Ka-thump I heard the loud bang of the door open up. In response I jumped off the floor with the ball in the mitt in a defensive pose. Even though I have only wrestled my dad and my brother I was going to put up a fight. If it was Erik I was ready to fight him. I would have not been a match but I wouldn't fall so easily. At first it was just light coming through then a small black mass appeared in the frame. It took sometime before my eyes could adjust but when they did I could clearly tell who was standing in the stone frame.

"Marco." I let out a breath relaxing at the sight of his innocent pale blue eyes.

I walked towards him thankful to see his face. Before I walked past him I stopped looking at the new entertainment that kept me occupied for such a short amount of time. After a moment past I tossed him the mitt with the ball inside. He caught it. Trying to hand it back to me I shook my head. Marco then smiled realizing that I was giving it to him as a gift. He held them tightly to his chest. Marco bowed moving aside so that I could leave the cell. "Good morning Mademoiselle Daae."

"Please don't call me that. We are friends call me… Christine."

"Alright Mad— Christine." Marco grinned.

He closed the door behind us he raced to the boat. While he was untying the rope connecting the boat to the dock I snagged my phone and put it into the pocket of the skirt that I had found just a short while ago. The pocket seemed nonexistent that I could put my phone in and no one would ever know that I had it.

"Mad— Christine the boat to the upper part of the Opera house is waiting." Marco told me as he was standing in the boat waiting. I rushed over to the dock. He helped me into the boat making sure I wouldn't fall into the murky water. We rowed away from the house rather slowly making the twist and turns that I had now mesmerized now. I relaxed at the smooth movements. A thought dawned on me.

"Were you told to take me out of that prison or are you now a renegade slave?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not a slave!" Marco emphasized the word slave rather bitterly. Then he paused. "Um what does 'renegade' mean?"

"It means having treacherously changed allegiance."

"Well kind of. The Phantom told me to release you but not to take you out of the underground."

"Where is he?"

"Busy." Marco looked at me as if to say he doesn't know anything else so don't ask. End of discussion.

It soon became very quiet except for his paddling. I shifted in the boat slightly. I changed it trying to fill the empty void of silence. "How did the Phantom become your employer?"

Marco was quiet for as if trying to figure out if he wanted to pour his heart to me or not. Nothing was talking except the paddle hitting the water quietly. I waited for him to answer. He sighed. Then Marco told me:

"My parents came from Italy to find a new life. They couldn't find jobs to pay for food when I was very small and abandoned me. A gang of young thieves found an interest in me and put me to work stealing. They taught me how to spy and not get caught, to steal, and the language of Argot. It is the language of thieves. I soon became the spy and scout for the group. I was one of the best in the group. The gang's leader started to become jealous of me. He had the gang beat me up and threw me out of the gang of thieves. Wandering around Paris I found a job working for a un gosse de riches." Marco saw that I didn't understand. "Means 'Spoiled rich brat'. I'm sorry sometimes I slip into Argot."

"It is alright." I reassured. When Marco didn't continue his story I encouraged "Go on."

"They had me do all the cleaning for their kid. He was demanding and bratty. I would pull all sorts of pranks on him to get back at his harsh orders. That job didn't last long because I didn't understand them and they would beat me. When they'd beat me I'd steal. It went on like that for some time. Then they caught me and I was hungry, homeless and tired yet again.

I stumbled into The Phantom's lair. I hid from him he said something in another language that I didn't understand then he said 'Il y a quelque chose qui ne gaze pas', Something's wrong here. He found me and dragged me out of my hiding place. At first he was angry yelling at me in French. Soon he realized I didn't understand French, only Argot. So he started to yell at me in Argot but the Phantom became quiet for a while staring at me 'C'est une géniale idée !', that is a brilliant idea, he said to himself. Then he said 'Il y a trop de gamins des rues', There are too many street urchins. He taught me things the thieves never did in exchange for the jobs that he gave me. The Phantom taught me to read and write in French. He taught me how to read music and to play. He told me 'Il faut jouir de la vie', one must enjoy life. He became in a way my mentor."

I would come every day before the sun would rise and leave once the sun would set. I came wet, tired and cold most times that he began to notice. One day he asked me if I had a home and I said no. Soon he gave me a place to stay and food to eat. Now I am never hungry or cold like I used to be. So it was very different feeling to be someplace I could call home, I have never stayed in one place for long enough to call home. I am very grateful to him."

As soon as Marco finished we had already reached the shore. He stepped out first then helped me out. I stayed silent while he tied the rope. After he was done he grabbed a lantern and lit it. Then Marco guided me through and unknown corridor. I had never been down this way in the many times Erik had brought me down. We went through a narrow passageway where the width was almost two people wide. Marco led the way as I closely followed behind trying not to drift too far behind.

A rat scurried across the floor by my feet. I would have screamed if it hadn't been for Marco's dirty hand covering my mouth. He put a finger to his mouth after taking his hand away from my mouth. Then he pointed to ahead. I saw vent at Marco's eye level with light streaming through. Marco extinguished the light and grabbed my hand and led me to the vent. When we reached he gestured for me to take a look. Stooping down to the level of the vent I peered into the room that the light was coming from.

It was an office with a desk in the far back. Laughing came from next to the desk. I saw that the man was Monsieur Richard. He was reading the newspaper. He was so self absorbed in his reading that when Monsieur Moncharmin stormed through the doors opposite of the desk. Instinctively I tried to hide myself so I wouldn't get found out. Marco only pointed back reassuring me that no one can see us. I nodded and looked up again.

"Have you not read what these newspapers have to say of the performance two weeks ago, they are still talking about it?" Monsieur Richard asked happily. "Mystery after gala night, It says mystery of soprano's flight Andre. Mystified are what all the papers say. 'We are mystified, but we suspect foul play'. However bad news on soprano's scene; First Carlotta now Christine, still Andre, at least, the seats get sold. Their Gossip's worth its weight in gold for us."

Monsieur Moncharmin interrupted "Damnable! Will all the performers walk out? This is damnable! Some instruments have been damaged, there is missing sheet music and most of our employees have quit! "

"Andre please, does not shout."

"But Firmin we have no cast. There is so much chaos. We are running out of funding from the first payment of our patron. In addition a large amount of money was stolen. How are we supposed to make money if we cannot put on a show?"

"Just ask the Viscount for more money and haven't you gotten more letters from new patrons?"

"Yes. However that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Two weeks ago after the performance I received a note from an unknown correspondent too. It is rather insulting."

"Let me read it." Firmin demanded. Andre looked at Firmin harshly then handed him the letter. Firman read it out loud for both to hear:

"Dear Andre, it was a charming gala, I do hope that you enjoyed the performance. Christine was, in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left, unexpectedly. Ah yes, and on that note, that diva's a disaster, must you cast her when you can see she is seasons past her prime!?"

"As you can see it is insulting. I see you also have one my friend." Andre noticed as he pulled a letter off the desk. He looked at it then read "Dear Firmin, this is only a brief reminder for you managers, for you see my salary has not yet been paid. Please put it in an envelope and place it in Box 5. No person likes a debtor so it will be better if my orders are obeyed!"

"This is bogus! Who would have the nerve to send this to us?!" Firmin demanded walking back and forth angrily.

"It is just merely someone wanting to scare us." Andre said taking his note back. He held his companion's letter looking at it trying to find a clue. "Look here, both are signed O.G. what could that mean?"

Firmin marched over to his partner who was now leaning against the massive desk. He leaned over to also compare the notes trying to find more clues. A moment past before the two flustered managers realized in unison "Opera Ghost!"

"This fiend is mocking our positions. In addition he expects us to actually pay him." Firmin shouted. "After he stole a large sum. We are already skimming on money."

**Erik stole money? **That didn't sound right. He didn't seem like he would steal. He might be a kidnapper, killer, imposter and so many more but never a thief. That part of his little conscious remained intact.

"He is clearly quite insane." Andre stated. "He even has the gull to insult Carlotta"

The doors opened with a bang. I saw Raoul stride very fast into the room interrupting the managers' conversation. **Damn, he is so handsome.** He raised a piece of paper in the air. "Where is she?!"

"You mean Carlotta?" Andre asked hopefully.

"Good God, no!" Raoul looked horrified. "I mean Mademoiselle Daae, of course."

"And how did you presume that?" Andre asked uninterested.

"I demand an answer. I take it that you had sent me this note."

"Nonsense!"

"She's not with you then?" Raoul asked surprised. It was almost a statement instead of a question.

"Why would she? You don't see her in the office."

"Isn't it you who wrote me this note?"

"Viscount what is it we have meant to have wrote?" Firmin asked finally. The two other gentlemen looked at him oddly. "I'm sorry, I meant Written."

"This of course." Raoul shouted.

Firmin took the note out of Raoul's hand. "You need not fear for Miss Daae's safety. The angel of music has her under his wing now. So you must make no attempt to see her again."

"Well we certainly didn't write this." Andre proclaimed. He was now busy comparing the three notes. Each note made him look more perplexed then the previous.

"If it was not you who sent it, and then who did?" Raoul asked curiously.

"Viscount de Changy! I demand an answer!" A shrill voice said. Carlotta came strutting in with the biggest dead dove on her hat and a dead minx on her shoulders. She stormed in with a small little girl behind her with her head bowed wearing a maids uniform.

Raoul groaned as Carlotta strutted in. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is it now?"

"Ah, my darling welcome back." Andre greeted.

"I have here that letter you sent to me, a letter that I rather resent." Carlotta alleged heatedly. She walked all the way to where she was standing an arm lengths distance from the young viscount. Opening a small purse she pulled out a note. "This letter."

"I sent no letter." Raoul stated. He looked at the other two men looking at them to see if they had sent the letter. Both shook their head clearly confused as Raoul was.

"You didn't send it."

"Of course I didn't. Why would I?"

"You dare to tell me that this letter that I received was not sent by you?"

"What is going on?" Firmin demanded while he came closer to join the conversation along with Andre.

"What exactly did I supposedly send to you?" Taking the note out of her hand Carlotta gave a small gasp.

"Dear signora, your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae…" Raoul started reading.

"Christine Daae!?" Carlotta cried.

Raoul brushed of the interruption and continued on "shall be singing on your behalf from now on. You should be extremely prepared for a great misfortune if you wish to attempt to take her place."

"You have no need to fear we will not have you replaced. People flock to come see you" Andre stated.

"There are too many notes to be a coincidence and most of them are about our dear Mademoiselle Daae. Don't you think it is odd how her name keeps coming up, Andre?" Firmin asked rather quietly that only Andre could hear it as well as me.

Except for me no one noticed that Madame Giry and Daroga came walking in with Meg trailing. He cleared his throat but no one heard. They kept arguing amongst themselves, yelling at each other, blaming each other. Madame Giry stepped forward and banged her cane hard on the ground. Everyone froze along with me. All of their attention was now on Madame Giry as she announced. "Mademoiselle Daae has return."

"See my point?" Firmin asked Andre. Andre nodded his head recognizing the apparent pattern. It is a little weird when you hear conversations about you but not your name. I turned my head to see Raoul take a step closer to Madame Giry.

"Where is she now?" Raoul asked when Madame Giry was about to turn and leave. He swiftly walked closer to the three new comers.

"Mademoiselle has gone home to relax. Daroga explained putting himself between Raoul and Madame Giry. He towered over Raoul looking down at him warningly.

"May I see her?" Raoul asked hopefully.

"Please monsieur she wishes not to be disturbed."

"Will she perform?" Carlotta demanded. She also came closer to the conversation. Daroga exchanged glances with Madame Giry unable to answer the question.

"I have a note." Meg told the silently pending room nervously. All looked shocked that the little child spoke. Stepping forward she retrieved from her pocket an envelope unopened. Everyone seemed to try and grab it all at once. Madame Giry stepped in front of her daughter shielding Meg and looked at everyone who tried to tackle her. The room suddenly got substantially colder when Madame Giry became protective.

"How did she get it?" Carlotta asked pointing her finger accusingly.

"The letter was on Christine's desk when I went in to check on her. He told me to give it to the managers once Mama announced when Christine returned." Meg said. She stepped out from behind her mother.

"Who told you?" Raoul asked. Raoul stepped forward and bent down to Meg's height.

"The kind man's voice told me. He even called me Mademoiselle."

"Did you see his face?"

"No I only heard his voice."

Raoul extended his hand. "May I have the letter?"

Meg placed it gently in his hand and backed away behind her mother. Raoul nodded thanks. Meg smiled then walked out of the room and out of sight. Raoul, walking over to Firmin he gave it to him. Firmin's hand shook as he held the letter tightly. He held it for so long that I felt like shouting for him to hurry up and read it out loud.

At that moment I felt an icy hand cover my mouth enabling me from screaming. I thrashed trying to get free but it was in vain. I tilted my head slightly to see Erik putting a finger to his lips. His black mask shaded his left half of his face. I saw his brown eyes sparked with mischievous when he looked forward at the scene before us. I stayed quiet as his hand left my mouth. I stood up to run away but I felt his hands wrap around my wrist. His familiar cold hands sent a shock wave through my body stopping me in my tracks. He mouthed the word 'stay'. Obediently I knelt down back next to him. I gave defiant gaze at him when he returned and equally heated glare. Erik pointed back to the vent to the vista before us.

"I have now sent you several notes of the most agreeable nature detailing exactly how my theatre is to be run. You have not  
followed my instructions." Firmin read aloud.

"**I will give you one last chance."** I heard Erik's voice fill the room. It wasn't coming from right beside me but actually in the room on the other side of the vent. I stared at him then turned my attention to the baffled. **"Christine Daae has returned to you and I am anxious to see that her career will progress in the next production of Il Muto. You will therefore cast Signora Carlotta as the mute pageboy and have Mademoiselle Daae in the role of countess."**

Erik paused then continued **"The role which Mademoiselle Daae plays will call for her charm, beauty and grace. The role of the pageboy is silent and needs no talent at all, which makes my casting for the roles ideal. I will be watching the performance from my normal seat in box five which will be kept empty for me and for no one else. Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I still remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant O.G."**

I stared at Erik with my jaw unhinged. He stared through the vent not wanting to meet my gaze. I could only see the expressionless black mask when he spoke. Two things were going through my mind at the time. The first was that after this I would kill Erik for locking me up. The second was a question; did he write that specific note before or after he met me, the part about charm and grace?

Then my gaze drew back to the office. I saw out of the corner of my eye Madame Giry escaping the room Raoul also saw because he ran after her. Carlotta and the three other men did not seem to notice her absence at all. I could tell Erik also saw her leave when I saw him stiffen up as she left the room. He was probably thinking she was going to try and find him. It did amaze me how he acted when he saw her leave that room. He was acting like a child who did something he was not supposed to and was scared for his mother to find out. I thought it was kind of amusing watching him squirm. Madame Giry did act like a mother to everyone who worked at the Palais Garnier. Even to Erik it seemed like. Who knew that the Phantom of the Opera was scared of a woman box manager?

Everyone else was either trying to convince Carlotta to be Margarita or telling her it was wrong to do so. She looked confused and helpless. It made me almost want to help her, almost.

"Signora Please." Andre begged.

"Grave consequences will happen if you do it. Think of your safety." Daroga pointed out. He looked extremely grim while saying it. He seemed to be the only voice of reason in a room full of skeptics. But Carlotta did listen to him first.

"I will not do it. I shall not risk it." Carlotta announced.

"You can't convince me otherwise."

"Mademoiselle Daae will play the pageboy." Firmin coaxed Carlotta's eyebrows went up. "The silent role."

"Monsieur that is unwise. You should listen. I have seen what happens when orders are not followed.

"You are our star, our Prima Donna."Andre complimented.

He nudged Firmin hard in the side. Unfazed Firmin nodded in agreement. "Audiences flock to see your beauty and…talent."

"Don't you want your little Ange?" Carlotta demanded. She raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"No. we want you." When Firmin and Andre reassured Carlotta, I was half expecting them to start singing Prima Donna. This was too much like the musical then the book where some parts were more like the book. **Maybe this is only a dream, that's why it is too much like the musical then the book.**

"Carlotta, you will play Margarita?" Andre said.

Carlotta was quiet for awhile as the two managers tried to convince her to "I will not let a ghost ruin my Opera career."

"Signora you are being too rash." Daroga said cautiously.

"That's the spirit." Firmin said relieved at the same time.

Andre clapped his hands happily. "On with our show."

All the cheerfulness had been drained from the room leaving only the icy silence that was left in its place. Everyone went quiet in fear. No one moved. We waited for what was going to happen next. All of us were scared what was to happen.

"**SO IT IS TO BE WAR BETWEEN US! FOR IF THESE DEMANDS ARE NOT MET A DISASTER BEYOND YOU IMAGINATION WILL OCCUR!"**

Erik's angry voice rang through the office. Everyone froze except for Daroga. He left the room unnoticed by the stunned managers and the diva. He knew that this wasn't going to be something little like missing music or broken instruments. Erik had meant real war. It was a war that was to say that I was afraid of. I felt there was also another war; a war between all of us and an already written end. Even if I thought this was a dream or I didn't want this to happen I was going to change it for everyone. Only I knew the outcome and no one else did, I had to save everyone. I was going to steal our destiny right from the hands of fate.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not Own any Phantom of the opera. I'm sorry I was a little slow on posting but as you can see it was twice as long. I'm trying to write fifteen pages or more-ish for each Chapter. I love you guys. I also want to say I write the refrence in the author's note because I think it's funny and cute (Idon't know if you like it or if it is a waste of time) but/and I will keep doing them every chapter. I also like teasing you because I act like this all the time. I am not angry if you don't review but i love listening to your artistical comments. So please keep reviewing. I love you. **

**And oh ya! ****I was talking to myself and I found these two letters on my desk.**

(Me)

Dear JMsoccer35

What a charming chapter, Roxanne was, in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when we don't review. On that note, your author's notes are a disaster, must you write when they are seasons past funny!?

(me 2)

Dear Author

Just a brief reminder, our new chapters have not been posted. Send it care of the ghost by return of post F.F. No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!

**(Me) Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain (me 2) these are both signed P. (me) who the hell are they? (Both) Phans!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Through our lookout I watched as the three people in the room adjacent to us argue amongst themselves in harsh tones. The Managers started to yell at each other and blamed the other for this happening. Carlotta was fuming as she listened to the two men fight like children. She stared at the ceiling and raised her arms up into the air. "Come on out you coward! You care of nothing of other people's lives. Tormenting us for your amusement, you heartless ghost. Show yourself; I'm not afraid of you!"

"Boo!" Erik's voice said right behind Carlotta's left ear. She screamed bloody murder and Erik laughed his mechanical laughter throughout the space. "You should be!"

Carlotta let out a cry of fear and ran out of the office in a burst of tears. The maid tried to comfort her by putting an arm around the large woman but Carlotta shook her off angrily. The managers also tried to reassure her but she still ran. The door slammed behind the two women that left the two men alone. They didn't show that they were nervous but the look in their eyes was a different story. There was fear deep in their eyes, a fear that men show rarely to the outside world. It is a look of fear that is usually appears when a father hides from his family to keep them from worrying. Or a young boy who doesn't want to show his buddies that he is too chicken. It is even found when parents mask terrible events that have occurred from their children. The two men exchanged the same fearful glance.

Firmin walked to the desk placing a hand on the polished wood and read the notes again. Andre began to pace across the room urgently. He grumbled to himself as he went. Both men were stressed about their situation. Neither one looked at each other for awhile or talked. They stood there thinking to themselves in silence of what immediately happened.

"Firmin I don't think we should do this, do you my friend?" Andre asked doubtfully to his partner. He shifted his weight toward the other man.

"I do not think we should but what I do know is that we have to run this Opera like there is nothing is wrong." Firmin told Andre. "We have to show we are unafraid for the employees."

"But the Phantom—" When Andre said ghost Erik instinctively touched his midnight black mask. Erik didn't notice that I was watching him at the same exact time Andre said Phantom. When Erik realized what he was doing his hand dropped down to his side. He clenched his fist as he continued to watch.

"Andre There is no such thing as a ghost, only thieves. I don't believe in ghosts."

As soon as the last sentence was uttered by our dear Firmin a statue toppled over and smashed on the floor with the head severed from the body. Both men jumped and yelled in fright. I was startled at the sudden movement I looked up to the ceiling and the alcove the bust had sat. I saw a vent like the one I was looking at arm distance away from where the bust was. Quick flash of motion in the vent caught my eye.** So, that's where Marco went. **

"What was that?" Andre mumbled. He brushed his hair back. The head of the statue was looking up at the ceiling above it. With a horrid look on its plastered white face no wonder it was the one to have fell on the floor. It was creepy all on its own accord.

"I do not know." Firmin responded quietly.

Andre shoot Firmin a nervous look as they inspected the shattered statue. His colleague reached a hand to touch the head of the statue. The head abruptly turned to face the two panicked managers. They screamed clutching each other.

If I was not afraid or concern at that moment in time I would have been in peals of laughter. If I was back in our quiet city in Washington it would have been different. Lauren, Melanie, Abby and I had played this same trick on our history teacher that we had back in 9th in one of his annoyingly long lectures. Then we would be rolling on the floor with tears coming out of our eyes. We would have needed to leave the room just to be able to have been able to breathe again. Then we would have gotten in trouble but we still would laugh about it when we would bring it up in conversations later. If Mason concocted this prank on my rude cousin Janie at our family reunion a couple months back then Mason would be snorting in a fit of laughter. I would have been laughing at his dorky laugh. And even when mom was scolding him we would both had shared a secret smile together.

I would have laughed in both of those situations. But I was not in those circumstances. I was here at this time where I was miles, decades even, away from home and no guarantee that I would go back home. I would have laughed at the incident with Carlotta but it wouldn't come out now. Sorry if I sound melodramatic but laughter was not coming out of me. I wished I laughed then. I did try and contain it so it wouldn't have blown our cover. But I didn't even need to try to now. I was too busy debating escaping.

If I ran could I out run him? Where would I run to? I didn't realize I had stood up and was taking a few steps backward. I started to count the steps in my head. Three feet away. Five feet away. Seven feet away. I couldn't stop staring at Erik who seemed to be only aware of what was happening through the vents then next to him. He wasn't paying any attention of me. I was going to run I was ready to turn and run.

It was only seconds after I had started to walk away and the two managers screaming like little girls that I heard Eric start laughing. I felt my blood turn ice cold when I heard that horrifying laugh that I even made me stop my escape. It wasn't like his regular laugh which made the room light. Not the laugh that made me feel all warm inside. it was a forced sinister laugh that I have never heard. He kept laughing that awful laugh as I heard the door slam in the other room. When the door closed this wicked laugh transformed back into his laugh.

"They are fools to believe actual ghosts are real. If they knew their job then they would have known that was mere theatrical tricks that their own performers do. What fools!" Erik stated, laughing between sentences. The familiar warmth circled me when he laughed. I even felt a smile tug on the corners of my lips. But it never became even a tiny smile.

**No! Get out! This is my body, get out!** A woman shouted in my head. I covered my ears as she continued to rant. Her voice was so familiar that I recognized it from my dream I had. It returned every night over and over again. **I said get out now!**

Then I felt like I had been hit in the chest tremendously hard. I tried to breathe but the air never made it to my lungs. The air couldn't make it to my lungs. I choked trying breathe under what felt like enormous pressure on my chest that kept on hitting me and hitting me. My lungs felt as if they were being squeezed by a boa constrictor. My hand clutched my heart. I shut my eyes tightly trying to make this uneasiness go away. It didn't go away. The pain soon became unbearable. I felt like the room was spinning around me fast. I sank to my knees, hitting the ground in desperation for air. **Why can't the pain just go away? Please make it go away.** I couldn't see the reason why I couldn't breathe.

**Get out, get out, get out!**

Blackness should have come by then because I had not been breathing for a long time however it didn't. That was the scariest thing of all. Not being unable to breathe. Not the pain that was inside my chest. It was that it was the feeling of my body being controlled and I had to feel the pain. Something inside me was doing this. It didn't let me black out and escape the pain. It wanted me to feel this awful pain. Whatever was screaming in my head was doing this to me. And it didn't like me.

**I said get out!**

Now it was not only hurting in my chest but now my hands and arms. A tingling sensation shot through them. Then I had no feeling in them. I couldn't move my body anymore. My hand dropped to my side. I could feel all of my energy drain out of me. Then I fell to the floor. I just laid there, unmoving but the pain still didn't stop.

**You are in my body and I want it back. Just go back from where you came from.**

**Stop. Stop it! Help! Erik! Erik Help!**

"Roxanne? Roxanne?!" Erik's voice shouted frantically almost to answer my silent cry. My mind went completely blank. I could not remember anything at all; it was like my mind was a slate and it was wiped clean of any marks.

I heard his footsteps come closer to me rapidly as I continued to struggle. His icy hands held me sending a wave mixed of cold and heat through my body. A jolt of energy zapped through my whole body in an instant. Then air started to flood into my lungs. I felt it come fill my body raising me off the floor. I felt like I was flying. I swayed so gently that the movement began to heal my hurt body. I couldn't remember what happened after that but I remember after a while I started to become conscious of what was happening to me.

Feeling started to come into my body once more and I could feel a breeze blow against my cheek. I tried to raise my hand to brush my face but I was incapable of that action. My eyelids were functioning properly so I opened them to know where I was. The blurry image of the stone hallway flashed in front of me. It seemed to go on forever. Where ever I was heading I was heading there quickly. I started to recognize where I was. It was behind the stage up in the rafters.

**Why would I be here?**

I was able to turn my head to the side; to my delight Erik's face stared back at me. It was kind of reassuring to see his face after the attack. He looked into my eyes almost telling me to relax. I could see the familiar glow of his brown eyes which I hadn't seen for a long time. Oh, then he smiled at me. He smiled so kindly to me that I almost just relaxed right where I was. My hand rested on his frozen cheek that made him stop dead in his tracks. I could hear his rapid heartbeat as his chest raised and fell in a rhythmic way.

_**I choked a scream as I stared at it horrified. Erik's face was twisted and looked like a skeleton.**_

My hand dropped from his face and rested on his chest. He looked down at them then looked into my eyes.

"_**Damn you! You little viper! You backstabber! After all I have done for you!? After helping you! This is how you repay me?! Damn you! Damn you to hell Roxanne! Is this what you wanted to see?! A monster?"**_

Anger rose in me from the pit of my stomach. I felt as if fire was coming out of my eyes as I glared at my hands.

"_**I will give some time to think about what happened."**_

Strength came back into my arms. As soon as I felt the strength I pushed away from Erik. He dropped me instinctively and I fell to the stiff floor. Before I hit the ground I braced myself to land on my feet. When I hit the ground I shot back up and started to run as fast as I could. I saw a ladder to my right and I bolted for it. Climbing up the splintering ladder I reached the scaffolding that over looked the stage below. Hearing his footsteps behind me I climbed another ladder where ropes with sand bags hung like vines in a jungle. I intended to run so quickly that no one could catch me but then I felt Erik's cold hand as he caught my arm.

"Will you stop running so I can explain?" Erik demanded.

"No!" I tried to yank my arm out of his grasp but his grip tightened around my arm. I struggled to break free.

"If you don't stop I'll—"

"You'll what? You'll scare me with parlor tricks oh scary Phantom of the opera. Or will lock me up in a cellar for Christ's sake? Is that what you'll do?" I could see the hurt emanating from his eyes but I didn't stop. "And what was that about back there? When did you write those letters for your dear Christine? Did you have just in case someone might get the spotlight instead of her just to scare them away so you could be the Angel of Music Prince for her?"

"Stop for a moment and listen to me for a second."

"Why should I listen to you? You were the one who locked me up for two whole weeks without letting me see the light of day!"

"It was the only way to keep you from running away."

I finally yanked my arm free. Glaring at him with heated anger I shouted at him. "Bullshit Erik! There are other ways to keep me from running away like hmm I don't know like asking me!"

He gave a small humph at me. "You wouldn't have listened to me! I could tell you were too frightened!"

"Stop making assertions about what I would have done back then. Yes I was frightened of your face but I was even more frightened what came after that! You shouldn't have thrown me in that cell!"

"Well you shouldn't have taken my mask off. What did you think I was going to look like Roxanne; Some Prince Charming under a curse that if you pulled off the mask he would look handsome, at least normal?! There are no fairy Godmothers or magic wands to make me look like a normal man. So you might as well grow up and face the facts because they are staring at you in the face. I'm sorry but I hate to tell you this Princess that this is not a fairytale!"

"I know this isn't a Fairytale already!" I cried. Hot tears ran down my face. I tried to wipe away the tears but I couldn't. Erik watched me as I broke down "I know that I'm a long way from home and have no idea on how to get back. I'm being mistaken as Christine Daae and have to pretend that I am her without anyone finding out I am fraud."

"It's alright Roxanne I'm here." He took a step closer.

"Thank you Erik, I know you're here and you're reminding me that I'm in a storybook with a lunatic syco killer! And to top off this nightmarish sundae that has been made of my life this past month; I just was attacked by something inside me. I know I'm not in Kansas anymore or that I'm not somewhere over there rainbow. So I you have anything that you would like to add mister ghost than please do so at this time before I go completely insane. I just want to go home and be with my mom, dad and Mason. That is all I want to do!"

Before I could brace myself Erik held me tightly in an embrace. I couldn't react; I only stood there stunned at his immediate action. He seemed rigid and unsure on how to comfort me. His heart was racing as fast as mine. I guess I was unsure myself on how I should react. But my hands found a place to rest on his back and with that I didn't hold anything back. Even if I tried I couldn't be able to. The tears spilled out of my eyes kept streaming down my face then melting into the floorboards underneath our feet. My cries were muffled by Erik's shoulder so that we were the only ones that could hear my wails. I tried listen to the melody Erik was singing to me. It was as quiet as a whisper but I could hear it in my soul as well with my ears.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light and **listen to the music** of the night" He sang softly in my ear. I smiled a tiny bit as he sang the whole song. My crying seemed to stop at his hypnotic voice that rang in my body. My heart seemed to be all a flutter. I felt the orchestra play around us as Erik sang to me.

"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me."

I felt his hand on my head as he stroked it tenderly. I look up at him for a moment and he froze. I stared into his dark eyes. He raised one of his hands and caressed my cheek. As I leaned into his cold hand a wave of energy washed over me then his hand dropped and he reached for my hand.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication;" Erik looked at me questioningly but all I did was smile and put my head back to where it was. He took my hand and held it to his heart. I could feel too rapid rhythmic beat that made me shiver. "Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin; let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night

"You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."

My body seemed to sing as he finished. I felt a warmness that I had been missing in his embrace that I longed for. I felt like I was feeling the same way as Eponine had when Marius held her as she died as she sang to him her last words. That feeling could never be washed away by the destruction of reality when this was over. It was a burst of light that streamed in hitting my face and warming my center. Erik could be one of the only people that I knew that could make me feel that way.

My legs gave out from under me and I sank to my knees. He released me to go down onto one knee and bend his head down to be at eye level to me. He held with one hand both of my hand in his icy grasp. With the other he brushed my hair away from my eyes as he spoke to me so softly as if he were talking to a small child. "It's ok Roxanne. Everything will be alright. I promise you that I will make sure you will return to your Mason if that is what you wish."

I looked at him confused at first then I gave a laugh at what he was saying. "I'm not in love with Mason. Mason is my brother."

"You don't love anyone?" Erik asked extremely confused. "What I meant to say was: You don't have any admirers"

"No, I might have liked this one boy but I don't think I do anymore. As for admirers I don't think anyone thinks I'm beautiful girl they would want to date." I sighed. It stung when I said those words but I only inferred that they were true because of the lack of boys chasing after me. Translation: there are none.

"You are beautiful." Erik said in almost a whisper. **What? Had I heard him correctly?** I couldn't believe what he said. Not that what was said but who it came from. My heart skipped a beat and now was pounding so hard Erik probably could hear. **Why I wish it would shut up because this isn't possible, this can't be happening. But it is im not in some fantasy or PhanFic. Erik… No this has to be a dream.**

However, any thought that I had in my head that said that this was a dream had vanished in the scene that happened next for me. What I am about to tell you will is gruesome beyond imagination because it is too horrifying to even tell you. For what happened next was a woman's scream that echoed through the walls. Her screams would go quiet for a moment then seem twice as loud as they were before. They seemed to go on forever as she screamed for help desperately. Erik shot up at the same time as I did.

"Stay here!" He pointed at me. The he dashed to where the sound had come from. I didn't listen to him at all. I raced after him to catch him. We raced through the maze of scaffolding. Then we heard an eerie sound of something breaking. The screaming had ceased. With alarming speed Erik sprinted center stage and I had finally caught up to him. He searched looking around for something. He looked at me distressed.

"I saw someone run this way." Erik explained to me. His attention turned down stage right where the scenery of a graveyard ended. Erik started to run to the door. "They had to have gone out the backstage door. Stay right where you are."

I instinctively scanned the stage top to bottom but it was when I looked up towards upstage at the rafters. There was something dangling; it was almost swaying weirdly. It looked rather large to be a sand bag and it was too far towards the stage. Then I saw something dripping out of it. Walking over to where a puddle seemed to form I reached down to touch the strange liquid. The substance smeared on, almost staining, my finger tips as I tried to get it off. Then I walked over to grab a candle from the prop table. Lighting it I looked at my hand and my eyes widened. I quickly walked back to the puddle to confirm my reorganization of the bright red color blood immediately. **Blood?** Slowly I took a few steps backward to look at the hanging phenomenon again more closely. I stifled a scream as my eyes adjusted and I could easily recognized the woman's face. She had two deep letters carved in her chest spelling OG in which blood was dripping out of and on to the floor.

"Erik!" I called frightened. My voice sounded weak and the call was more of cry. I started to shake as I put my hand to my mouth to keep me from screaming. In the next moment he was in front of me and held onto my arms.

"Roxanne what's wrong? Tell me." Erik asked frantically but I couldn't speak anymore. My voice seemed to be hiding somewhere safe where it didn't have to be there. I couldn't move because I was frozen in fear. I only could stare horrified at the gruesome picture that was laid before me. Erik followed my gaze and turned his head to where I was looking at. We saw there, hanging by a thick red rope, Madame Giry.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the opera.**

**Ba. dadadadadaa. dada... I have now given you a twist of the most amiable nature. Sorry for grossing you completely out. I hope you like it because I was in bed on night and started thinking about the story. A gruesome thought came to mind; how about we kill Madame Giry? It was a good idea at the time that I was actually giddy about writing it. This also has shown you that I can be extremely evil to my characters and I kinda have a dark heart beating in my chest.**

**On to a happier note (laugh) grapejuice101 has graciously made me a (I believe I might have a right to call it this) A Fanart poster of what my characters look like in real life and it rocks out! If you want to see it there is a link on my profile page or grapejuice101. It should be the First Phantom of the Opera if you scroll down (first peter pan one is a poster for my other fanfic of Peter Pan). Please review the picture on this chapter to tell me about it or PM me and I shall answer. Thank you again. bye.**

**Those who don't review of what they read **  
**find,too late, that prudent silence is bad.**  
**dear readers, don't hold your tongue -**  
**Or Erik will burn you with the heat of his eyes!**

**ps And you thought that the first sentance would play off the musicals song. (sarcasm Intended in a friendly way) seriously though, BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Erik's face had become deathly white. He stood there in front of the corpse as if to shield me from its plaque of darkness. I could tell that he was mortified at I was at Madame Giry's cadaver dangling by the thick red rope. Only for a moment did he do nothing until he turned his attention to the sound of footsteps running and loud voices talking. "Roxanne we have to leave."

I wanted to cry or run away or do something. All I could do was look at Madame Giry in dread. I just stood there staring up at poor Madame Giry. I felt as lifeless like her. She was living just minutes ago. It must have been agonizing torture to have endured the intense amount of pain as her attacker carved the letters into her chest. Her blood rolled down from her wounds staining the dress with streaks of thick red lines that were the same width as the rope which hung her. The puddle of blood on the floor had increased into a pool. Her hollow eyes were opened unnaturally as she stared back at me. The life in her stare had evanesced away. It was like looking into a doll's lifeless eyes in the way you knew like life should belong there and not nothingness. I felt like I was in a daze as time seemed to pass slowly. Erik's words didn't register in my brain until he was pulling me to the door. I snapped out of the horrible trance and I realized that I needed to do something.

I handed Erik the candle. "Wait here I have to do something." Then I ran to where I was staring at Madame Giry.

"Roxanne!" Erik whispered loudly, calling for me to come back. Like the other times before I paid no mind to his orders. I could hear him probably start swearing in French to himself about me (which it seems odd that I can understand most words they say but some I do not.)

Taking out my phone out of the dresses pocket I proceeded to take as many pictures as I could of her hands then her chest and neck. My hands started to shake but in an effort to not blur the photos I attempted to keep them as still as they could be. I kept on taking pictures of anything that I found useful until I heard voices started coming closer to me. I looked at the direction where the voices were coming from and I didn't have enough time to run. I was trapped with no exit. If they found me here they would think that I had killed Madame Giry. Erik had vanished from where he was only a moment ago. I was alone and trapped. I tried to think fast but I couldn't think at all. My thoughts seemed to be as slow as maple syrup as I considering my options. There was no way of escape. Then the stage engulfed me.

This time when I fell down the trap door I didn't black out. I was fully conscious when I hit the soft cushion beneath the trap door. I watched as they closed leaving me in darkness yet again. There was no black out or long never-ending drop like previously. It was short and quick like if I blinked my eyes then it would have already passed without me knowing it. The landing also seemed different for what was under me felt soft as a cotton candy which was the opposite of the hard surface of the back-breaking one I had encountered earlier. Even the pain of my body as I sat up was less than when it had earlier. In the quiet darkness you could not tell where you are or when for that matter. But the silence was familiar to me now that I welcomed it more graciously than the darkness that engulfed it.

**So this is what it feels like to have Déjà vu. What if I am back in my time? **I clicked my phone to light up to show the time. **Nope, I'm still in Phantom time. This can't keep on happening like this.**

I stood up slowly and noticed that there was something different about this room now. The air was so cold that if I held the artificial light of my Phone to my mouth I would have seen the fog-like mist of my breath. It wasn't even packed with much props and sets like the first time around as far as I could make out. I stared up at the ceiling, hearing the light footsteps as they scurried around a top of me without them even realizing what was hidden beneath them. I could almost imagine Meg seeing her mother, **no they wouldn't do that to poor little Meg. No, that would be a far cruel punishment that any young child would ever need.**

I gasped. **What happened to Erik? I hope he got away somehow. No, please don't be captured they will think he did it and he would be hanged. The killer could be still out there…**

It daunted on me as a new thought that was more horrid then my other one had come to mind just then; the murderer is still out there. My blood seemed to freeze at the thought. My heart stopped too long and I felt light headed. Images of horror movie as I watched as a kid with my dad streamed before my eyes. It started to feel as if my mind was replaying what my death could be in a hundred different ways. With each playback the room felt as if it was getting smaller and smaller around me as the darkness grew a menacing cloak around me. It felt as if the murderer was right behind me. Then a cold hand covered my mouth.

I thrashed about wildly trying to escape but my attacker held me in a tight hold. I didn't think of what I was going to do next. But I did what my brother would have done if he were me; bite the hand. When I bit down my assailant shouted in pain and immediately had let go of me.

"Ouch! Roxanne!" I recognized that voice. For once I'm glad that this killer had found me and not the other one. "Damn it Roxanne! Was that necessary for you to do ange?!"

Before I could speak Erik shushed me and pointed up at the trap door. We waited until we were sure no one could hear us. My eyes were fixated on the ceiling above Erik and me. I could only hear footsteps over my head but nowhere else around above me. The rest of the ceiling had to have been thicker then the chasms' entrance looming over top of us.

"Erik?"

"Who else in there bloody mind would know where the trap doors that I made for the theater lie?" Erik sighed. With his good hand he lit a single candle that illuminated a small portion of the room. I could now see that it looked more like a weird mix of a studio, a laboratory, a weapon room and a magician's storage all wrapped up under a wooded roof.

"Why the hell did you cover my mouth?!"

"Because Roxanne you have one of the loudest voices of anyone I have ever known. Pray that I don't want the entire city of Paris knowing where we are. Also my dear someone's high pitched screaming is ear-shattering to listen to in a room that echoes when you whisper. I was trying to conserve your hearing as well as my own."

"There are better ways then to sneak up on me genius!" I huffed at him with my hands on my hips. My anger subsided and I looked around again.

"Where am I?" I asked walking to the desk. I stood beside him watching as he Erik stared to inspect his hand.

"You could call it the storage room for that what it seems to be."

I watched him as he groaned "It seems that you broke the skin quite deeply when you made a meal of my hand. Could you please go to the cabinet with all the bottles on it and bring me the one that says 'adhésif à la peau'? Don't touch anything else!"

Running to the cabinet that he was referring to, I opened it up and scanned its contents. There must have been hundreds of small potions that it almost made my head spin. All of them had French names with little captions underneath saying their names in English. I even found a familiar looking one that said 'liquid good fortunes'. Some of the names said 'toad's voice', 'writer's block', or even 'acid rain'. By the one I needed to find was one with gold hand writing. It was the only one that was different. The bottle itself seemed more of a perfume bottle. It had a pink hue to it that it was almost like it was glowing. The label said 'Aphrodite's Kiss'. Reaching out to touch it I hesitated but as I held it in my hand I read "turn's you into the goddess of love".

I turned to look at Erik to see if he was watching. With my great luck you would have thought I had taken the liquid good fortune. His attention was on something else so I easily slipped the Aphrodite's Kiss into my pocket as I grabbed the other vile. With a soft pat of the doors closed I walked over and handed Erik the bottle he requested.

Thanking me he took the bottle and took a paint brush out of a cup. "Erik, I'm sorry."

"No I'm the one at fault. Perhaps I should be creeping around frightening you all the time for it only makes me regret it." Erik opened the bottle to dab his brush into the clear paste. As if he were painting a picture he gently plastered it on to the skin where I had bitten him. I watched diligently as I saw that it was almost good as new. I stared at him in utter disbelief and awe.

Erik chuckled at me. "It is not magic, only a mix of everyday ingredients that when mixed together the right way it makes a short of glue-like substance. It is science."

"I could figure that. The other ones—?"

"The same concept but some trick your brain into believing something. In the liquid good fortune all it does is help your brain make the right choices unconsciously that will benefit your needs." He laughed at what he thought was so simple that a child could have done it; Like it was as easy as pricking your finger.

**Or murdering someone.**

The otherworldly voice inside my head brought the subject of death that made me remember what had happened moments ago. I felt dizzy as if I were going to faint. "Erik?"

He knew immediately what I was asking him and he guided me to the chair in which he had been sitting in. I put my head into my hands as Erik watched me concerned. I tried to regulate my breathing by checking my breathing. Erik put a hand on my leg to comfort me. A small smile crept on my lips but they vanished when we heard a loud door opening next to us. We raised our heads to find that it was Daroga out of breath in a hidden door way.

"Erik!" Daroga yelled as he ran toward Erik. Before I could react Daroga threw a punch aiming straight at Erik's head. Luckily Erik blocked it with his arm and with the other he swiftly did not permit Daroga's other hand from hitting him in the stomach. "You Killed her!"

"I did no such thing." The two wrestled their way as I watched. They each other slammed into the wall knocking down a bookcase. They fought like children which made it even harder to break it up. I couldn't get close no matter how much I tried. It was madness as they continued on.

I searched for something, anything in the room. I didn't know what to look for; maybe a blunt object or a sword. Scavenging like a buzzard I helplessly started to search for a non-existent item as the two men fought wildly.

**You know what you need… **** Do I? **** Yes jeune fille you do so go and find it, he hides it in his desk.**

Sprinting wildly past the enraged men I reached the desk. **I know it is here. Where is it? I have to find it. I must find it. Find it! **I scratched my way through empty drawers till I finally found what I had been searching for. There were two and out of them I had chosen the one I was the most familiar with. It looked like one that I had seen in TV shows that my dad and I would watch. Never had I used it before but I needed to now for them to stop thrashing about. Suddenly I heard a loud pound that turned my attention away from the object.

Daroga had Erik pinned to the wall. "I saw her with your initials that are your signature."

"I didn't kill her Daroga! I was with Roxanne the whole time." It was now his turn to pin Daroga to the wall. "You must believe me.

"Then tell me Phantom why don't I?" Finally Daroga pulled out of Erik's death grip by pushing him away and proceeded again to try to hit his opponent. Erik easily dodged every bullet punch Daroga tried to lay on him, even trying to fight back. But Daroga hit Erik in the face knocking his mask to the floor. In a blur of anger Erik punched Daroga so hard that Erik had knocked to the ground.

_Bang!_ They froze. Not even moving a muscle they watched me attentively. Before either of them could have a chance to fight again I stepped in the middle of them. I had my hand pointed to the ceiling where the bullet had lodged itself in. "That is quite enough!"

Looking over at Erik I saw that he held his right hand to his face instinctively shielding it away so I could not see the horror. Instead of fearing his deformity I was angrier at the behavior of the two of them. The compelling desire to shoot both of the men with the derringer in my right hand was so apparent in my features that they both coward away to small children.

I walked over quickly to where Erik's mask had fallen off. Inspecting it became useless. The mask was unharmed and laid in my hands so obediently. Slowly I walked back to Erik and handed him his mask which he took back graciously. After quickly putting it back on he faced Daroga. On the ground Daroga started to get up but he winced and leaned back down on the wall for support. They seemed to stare at each other until Erik sighed hopelessly. Walking diligently towards Daroga's way he knelt in front of him to look him straight in the eyes.

"I have killed many people in my miserable life that would damn me to hell for ten eternities. But I would never ever kill her. Madame Giry has been too kind to me in this existence. Madame Giry has been like family to me in a way. How could I ever bring myself to ever harm her?" Erik asked so desperately. Daroga stayed silent only to nod slightly. "I would never betray anyone in this room right now or Madame Giry. Someone else has maliciously slaughtered her and I intend to find out with or without your help Persian."

Helping Daroga up both looked each other in the eye for a long while. I walked over and stood by Erik. No one spoke as Daroga tried to make out fact from fiction. I nervously reached into my pocket. I felt something round and cool under my fingers. Pulling the object I saw that it was the pocket watch Daroga had given me. The silver metal reflected the candle's light ever so slightly. I handed it to Daroga.

He held it in his hands as if it were a piece of china. Staring at it for a while he chuckled at a memory. He paused and looked at the watch tracing the grasshopper and the scorpion with his fingers. "When Erik and I first came to Paris Madame Giry gave me this watch when I got my job as manager here. She was my dearest friend."

Daroga looked up at Erik and I. His sad eyes seemed to smile just slightly. "I believe you on one condition. This is the one time I will allow you to."

I looked at Erik confused but he nodded. "I know."

"Now Mademoiselle Nilsson," The Persian turned to me. "We have to get you back up there."

"Why? What do they think I had any part in… that!?" I spat the word that built up a strong distasteful taste of anger in my mouth. My hands clenched into a fist near my sides at the very idea of it.

"No, no, no. It is Meg."

"What happened to Meg?"

Daroga sighed with a worried look in his eyes. "They are going to have to send her to the orphanage."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera.**

**Think of me, think of my chapters after they have ended. review them every so often, promise me you'll try. On a happy read that's not to distant time when you are satisfied and free, if you ever have a moment spare a review for me.**

**Thank you again for reading The Ghost of the Opera. I felt like this chapter took so long to write but it probably was only a week since I last updated the chapters. I have to say that this chapter was more or less a transition into something more. I know that a lot of people don't like Rauol but Steve Barton (the original Rauol in the musical) is the best so I can not hate on Rauol because of him. In the next chpters I can assure you that you will see a lot more of him.**

**I absolutely love Erik. whoops did I say that out loud ;). but it is true, there is no other person like him so please agree with me and tell me why you like him (or not but we all know that you do). Well, look at the time it's getting late and I should be leaving so I will write later all right bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Let me go! I don't want to go to an orphanage! Let me go!" Meg cried as the two muscular police men dragged her off in the pouring rain to a dark carriage waiting outside the steps of the place Meg's mother was murdered. Tears mixed with the icy rain as they ran down her cheeks wildly. The night grew deathly cold that Meg shivered and cried down the steps of the Palais Garnier. She thrashed about trying to get free of the horrifying life that it ahead of her. "Someone please help me!"

One of the police men opened the carriage door allowing Meg to step inside before he said. "Come on in you go."

"NO! I don't want to leave! Help!"

"Stop!" I shouted from the top of the steps. They didn't hear me so they continued to push Meg into the carriage. Meg saw me and tried to wiggle her way to get to me but it proved a useless attempt. I looked towards the roof to try and find Erik so he could help. He said he would be there if trouble aroused but he was nowhere in sight. Running quickly down the steps, almost slipping on the wet brick, I reached where I could grab Meg and take her away from all of this. But the two men would not permit it. I tried to get at Meg but I was only pushed to the ground by the man.

**Don't take Meg away, she is only a child.** "MEG!"

"Stop this nonsense!" A voice from the Palais Garnier bellowed. I turned my head as I sat there on the cold wet ground. The police men froze saluting Rauol marching towards them with the angriest expression on his beautiful face that made me shake.

When he reached to where I was laying he extended a hand. His features were set into a kind expression that warmed me. It was not the same way Erik warmed me but in a sweet safe way. I smiled accepting his welcoming hand as he pulled me up off my feet. He looked into my eyes for a moment then looked at the two policemen; His horrid expression returning. "Where were you taking her?"

"To the orphanage, sir." One of the policemen stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Does she not have a family member to take care of her?"

"No sir."

"I will be her family, then." Raoul and I said at the same time. We looked at each other confused. The policemen stared at us shocked at our sudden rashness. I didn't back down my offer. I knew I had to be the one to take care of her and I would be damned if he took her from me.

However he just smiled and turned his attention to the frightened girl halfway in the carriage. "Meg, come here."

Gratefully she ran straight towards us. I opened my hands out to accept her in a hug. I cried quietly, holding her so no one could take her away from me ever again. She held me tightly not wanting to leave. Her tears ran down her cheeks but I wiped them away telling her that everything was going to be alright. Then I felt Rauol's arm hugging me protectively. It felt like we were a family trying to hold one another so we don't break apart into nothingness. I felt safe. I felt strong. I felt strong as I stood there with Meg and Raoul.

"Christine Daae will have full custody of Meg Giry. Anyone that objects to this decision will have to answer to me. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Raoul sternly commanded police officers. They looked to the roof of the Palais Garnier and their expressions turned bleak. They looked at the Viscount de Chagny and nodded, quickly getting into the carriage and then rode off. I stared at Raoul amazed. He was so kind and gentle. It made my heart flutter and brought warmth in me. He looked at Meg and I. "Come let's get out of this rain and dry off.

As we walked inside I looked up to where the police officers were looking and I saw the Angel of music's dark figure hide away. I smiled at the reassurance of his protection.

Meg had drifted far behind of us. Raoul didn't notice but I saw her as a young man embraced her in the shadows. He petted her head when she buried herself into him. I couldn't tell who it was. The feeling that I did know was what bothered me so greatly. Who was the boy in the shadows, who's the one hugging Meg. Then it hit me, like a chandelier to the head. Marco. It was Marco and my little Meg together. I felt a sort of bubbly feeling watching them together. Almost like a sister would when she watches her younger sister goes down the aisle. They were so charming together that I felt weird spying on them. So I instead paid attention to what was ahead of me.

"I must ask you, where have you been?" Raoul asked me.

"I have been staying at a friend's house in Paris so I could help her with her sick child." I conducted the lie for a just-case-I-run-into-Rauol purpose. It was so simple that he nodded and didn't press me any further with anymore questions. But I myself had a quite a few. "Where were you when Madame Giry was murdered?"

He looked at me stunned at my forceful question. "I was escorting Mademoiselle Meg to your dressing room like Madame Giry told me after we walked out of a business meeting of the Opera."

The weird thing is that I believed him. He said it so genuinely that it made me believe him.

"Did she say anything else?"

"No she was muttering to herself about how someone was going to get an earful that was all." Raoul stated. I laughed that I could picture Erik getting scolded by Madame Giry. Rauol looked at me strangely and I ceased my laughing.

"You have grown very beautiful over the years." Raoul complimented. Blushing silently I turned my head away from him so he could not see me in this state. I stayed silent the rest of the way until just before the staircase.

Walking through the Palais Garnier in wet clothes felt like something from one of the old movies that I would watch with my grandmother during her visits. The one where the two lovers go inside to get out of the rain and they kiss finally realizing they are falling in love. However that was not my case. I wasn't thinking of falling in love but not slipping. I tried not to slip but it seemed unattainable to stay on my feet when we walked on the smooth granite flooring. Suddenly I slipped falling perfectly into Rauol's caring arms.

"Be careful Christine." He warned helping me back to my feet.

Once I had regained my balance I said "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

If I recall something similar happened to us when we were younger."

**Yes, it was when were younger by the shore and I lost my red scarf. You went out into the cold sea water and fetched it for me. You were drenched from head to toe and when we went inside to dry you off you slipped and fell on the floor taking me down with you. Tell him for me please.**

**Christine? You're Christine? **No answer from the voice that seemed to have resided in my head.

**How do you know my name, oh right you are in my body.**

Then something seemed to click in my head. **That was you back then, you nearly killed me! **

**No, no, no, frighten you but I would never attempt to kill you. After all I want to get my body back in perfect condition. I just want everything to go back to normal. I hate that I am only here part-time. **

**How did this happen? How am I in your body?**

She sighed in my head. **I don't know, one minute I was in the middle of the stage, ready for the rehearsal the next everything went black.**

**Did the ground come out from under you?**

**Why yes, yes it did. How did you know?**

**The same thing happened to me. **

**Really? ****What is your name for you know mine?**

** My name is Roxanne. **

**Well ****Roxanne, could you tell Rauol about him retrieving my scarf I hate seeing him like this?**

I sighed there was no helping it. Christine could literally not leave me alone. I thought that I owed her enough to tell Rauol about what has happened. Raoul and I were now walking up the grand stairway to the second level. Taking in a deep breath I regained some of my courage and said. "We were younger when you went to fetch my red scarf from the sea."

He nodded remembering something that I had never experienced and continued "We went inside to dry me off."

"And you slipped dragging me with you."

"You do remember it then!" Raoul exclaimed happily. He stopped to turn to face me and held my hands in his. "I believed you did not remember me even after we had seen each other at the café in the morning. I am truly sorry if I had done anything to hurt you. Why did you make it seem you didn't remember me? It hurt me that you didn't recognize me that it shattered my heart into pieces."

**No, tell him I love him and that I would never hurt him like that without proper cause.**** I can't. ****Please, I beg of you.**

"Raoul you must know that I would never try to hurt you. You are so dear to me that I would ever try to harm you in any way. I fainted and could think properly remember. The doctor even said so." I explained. **That will have to suffice, for now Roxanne.**

He nodded understandingly and kept silent for the rest of the way. Meg had finally caught up with us when we had finally reached the Dressing room. We exchanged a brief good-bye and Raoul walked back down the corridor and out of sight. Closing the door as well as checking the mirror for someone in particular I felt safe enough for Meg and I to change out of our wet garments. I found extra gowns for the both of us in the closet. After we got into our dry clothes I started to dry off Meg's hair with a towel she had found. She sneezed and started to shiver under my hands.

"Meg are you alright?" That was one of the most idiotic thing I could have asked her. 'Are you cold?' would have been better for this circumstance. No the only thing I could think to ask to a girl whose mother was recently murdered was if she was ok.

But she didn't cry. This small frail girl was so strong that she didn't allow herself to cry any longer. She just looked at me and smiled. My heart nearly broke at that sad sweet smile. "Yes Christine, I'm alright."

I stayed slight for a moment not able to respond. I continued to dry off her hair. Meg didn't like the silence all that well. "The Viscount De Chagny is very handsome."

"Yes he is handsome." I replied not sure where this was going.

Meg just nodded. "He would make a fine husband."

**Yes he would.** Christine agreed in my head.

**will butt out of this conversation? **"I think he would make a fine husband."

"But you don't love him." That was not a question. I stopped drying her hair. Meg continued on though. "I think he is very nice but he treats me like a child and I do not like that. He makes me feel young and helpless that it makes me extremely angry whenever he talks to me."

Why would it matter anyway if I fell in love? Erik was going to help me find my way home and I would never see any of them again. I would never see Meg or Marco as they grow up. I wouldn't see Daroga or Raoul anymore. Erik would be but a distant memory to me. When that time comes I it would be awfully heartrending. But that wasn't what would hurt the most. What was worse was that I felt a pain in my heart whenever I thought of that. It could never go away after I thought about it. The feeling would linger making it feel unbearable to breathe. Meg seemed to have easily found the pain easily. I could only listen to her as tears fell down my face.

"But Christine I wanted to tell you something." She exclaimed joyfully turning her whole body to face me. I wiped the tears away and tried to smile.

"What is it?"

"The Angel of music he came to me today. He was so kind just like you told me. He had the gentlest voice when he spoke to me. His voice was so soothing that it made me feel so calm and free. I didn't see his face but someone who has that pure of voice must be very handsome indeed. He even called me mademoiselle when he told me to give a letter to the managers, can you believe it? He treated me with such gentleness that I felt like I could fly. Christine, he even promised me to sing to me sometime."

"Is this the first time The Angel of music has come to you?" I asked doubtfully. Meg had brightened at this new found gossip in which she knew and I didn't. I waited helplessly for her answer.

"No, I have heard him before once a long time ago. I even remember meeting him. I don't remember his face but I have heard his voice before."

"I see." I said understandingly. Erik would never traumatize a child by showing them his face he was much to sincere to scar them for the rest of their young lives

"So, where do I sleep?"

**That is a great question. **I looked around trying to figure out where Meg could stay exactly. This dressing room wouldn't be good enough for a growing child's needs but besides the house by the lake there was nothing else. I had no other alternative. I stood up and walked to the mirror. Touching the secret lever Erik had shown me I opened the secret door down the lair. Meg stared at me taken back, standing up to walk over and inspect the passageway. I grabbed one of the candles on the desk and lit it. I walked through the mirror then extended my hand out for Meg "Come to your new home."

…

When we reached Erik's lair Meg was the most silent she had ever been. I guided the boat to the small docking area which Erik had done countless times before. I also got out of the boat first like he had and helped Meg out of the boat without her remotely tripping. Slowly she stepped onto the dry land to wait until I was done tying up the boat. After that task was finished I stood beside Meg who gazed in awe and wonder. A sort of humorous feeling had risen up from within me then that almost laughed. This had to have been the same way I had gawked at this place when Erik had first brought me down.

Speaking of Erik he was nowhere in sight so I didn't have to worry about him soon, I hoped.

"Welcome to your new home." I greeted. "For the time being."

"Wow! Is this yours Christine?"

I laughed at the pleasant idea. "No Meg, this is not mine, it is the Angel of music's."

"So when you marry the Angel of music we will be a family together and live down here while you work and—."

"_What?"_Christine and I exclaimed at once. **I could never marry such a person. True he is kind but… No! I would never**!

I couldn't respond to either Christine or Meg. I could not believe what had come out of this innocent girl's mouth. As pure as this thought was she didn't know what was really going on! I couldn't marry Erik, I was far too young and for goodness sake this was the malicious Phantom of the Opera. I had seen his temper flair and it frightened me but I had also seen his tender side, the one that made me feel all warm inside whenever I thought of him.

"That is a lovely idea Meg but I'm quite sure that **Christine** would never marry me." A voice had replied in my voice's absence. Both Meg and I turned to find where that voice came from. To my surprise Erik was standing at the piano seemingly to have been waiting for our stared at us with a new look, one that I had never seen before. It was a look of hopelessness and kindness all mixed together that made my heart jolt out of my chest.

**Did he mean Christine or me? ** **I don't know but as long as you are in my body neither is going to happen anytime soon.**

Meg on the other hand, from Christine and I, was baffled and joyful at the sight of Erik that she almost looked like she would faint. Erik walked towards us and bowed graciously when he was a mere arms reach away. He smiled to Meg so sincerely. In return Meg curtsied and gave him her dazzling smiles. She looked at him in wonder and contentment that wiped away the memory of the down casted Meg she was earlier. Erik looked at me for a second only to be on Meg yet again.

"Mademoiselle Meg I welcome you to my home and your new haven." He greeted his eyes never wavered from hers again.

"Thank you Angel of music."

"Mademoiselle down here you may call me Erik if you choose to."

"Erik." She tried it out giggling at the familiarity of the name. Then she noticed something and became more serious. "Erik why is it that you wear a mask?"

To my great surprise Erik bent down onto one knee. Taking a deep breath he looked at Meg in a serious grown up sort of way. "It is to keep people from knowing my identity. As Angel of music not everyone could know that is what I am or the magic disappears. Now this is extremely important Mademoiselle, can I ask you to keep all of this a secret? This place and me for if anyone else were to know then we will disappear."

"May I tell Marco?" She asked sweetly batting her eye lashes. I couldn't help but smile at how many times I had given the same thing to my father whenever I wanted something.

Erik laughed at her request in a way that meant that she had stumped him. She also smiled as Erik laughed stood up and winked. "I believe it is alright if young Marco knows. Now I have a task for you while Christine and I get you settled in. Could you please go over to the other end of the house and find the monkey playing the symbols." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash of silver. "Once you find it turn this key in the box three times."

Listening very carefully she took the key from out of his hand and nodded. She ran off to do her work as she made her way to the opposite end. Christine had suddenly seemed to have vanished leaving my thoughts alone. Which left Erik and I alone.

"We both know that she can't stay here forever especially when you have returned home and Christine comes back."

"Erik I couldn't let her go to the orphanage that would have been just cruel." I hissed keeping my voice lowered so Meg couldn't over hear our conversation. When he said the last part it stung.

"I understand Roxanne." He whispered softly. "I would have done the same thing."

I sighed frustrated. I looked back into Erik's warm reassuring eyes. **That was mistake #1 on not helping the Christine-is-going- to-marry-the-Angel-of-music idea Meg had concocted.** "I don't know what is going to happen to her. I plan to protect her for as long as I can."

Erik hugged me. **Mistake #2.** He hugged me the way that made electricity run through my body. I felt blissful that it made my heart sing. I didn't realize that tears were running down my face until it was too late. All of my cares and worries melted away into nothingness when he embraced me. "It will be alright. Everything will work out in the end. I promise."

I shook my head to tell him that I understood what he had meant. Then he gave a small chuckle. "So Meg Believes that you and the Angel of music should be wedded?"

I punched him hard in the arm as he continued to hold me. He only laughed and seemed to hold me more tightly in response. If only I could dream that He was hugging me not out of pity or friendship. I started to like the idea that I was falling in love with him if only he would love me back. How wonderful that would be.

Then from where Erik had sent Meg off the music of Masquerade filled to empty corners of the room. Meg twirled and danced her way towards us. Grabbing onto both of our hands she dragged us off to her accomplishment. She released my hand to let me sit down on the piano bench and held on to Erik's. He led her into a sweet dance. He moved so gracefully with her as he twirled her around. Even throwing her up in the air and catching her as she came down in a fit of giggles. It was at that moment that I pictured something wonderful and far-fetched from any stretch of the imagination. Instead of Meg I saw another little girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes dancing with Erik. She wore a pink princess gown with a tiara and a smile that illuminated the room. I could feel the energy that was radiated from the two of them. I couldn't take my eyes off of her for a single second for I knew once I did the image would dissolve. I couldn't because in this magnificent daydream she was Erik's and my daughter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom Of the Opera.**

**You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, In pursuit of that wish which till now Has been silent. Silent. **

**I have brought you That a new chapter to read and review. In your mind you've already succumbed to the story, dropped all defenses completely succumbed to my story. Now you are here reading. No second thoughts **  
**You've decided **  
**Decided.**

**Now you must review and read on! hahahahahaha!**

**So all is well and good with Meg's life so now everyone may finally breathe a sigh of relief. I actually wrote and edited this chapter fairly quickly. It is probably becaus I am the Angel of Writing, jk. This chapter had not come to mind until afte I murdered Madame Giry. Oh, If you wanted to know when I was going to post the 'Poor foul he makes me laugh' chapter well you have to go to the end of the line and wait a little longer because I hav a couple more Chapters to write. Trust me the next chapters are wroth it. If not then you can think I'm a total ass and read the next chapters bitterly. Your choice but please don't be too upset.**

**Thank you all again and I remain readers your obideint servant,**

**JMsoccer35**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Opening my eyes as I laid on Erik's bed I saw Meg sleeping soundly beside me. Her gentle breathing and the occasional twitch of the nose made me smile. I petted her silky hair, twirling it at the ends then I sat up slowly as she slept on. When I looked at her I could not tell whether I she felt like a sister to me or a daughter. Probably more of a sister especially by the way she acts around me and I liked the idea of having a younger sister. Just being near her reminded me of my family.

"**Mom, please could you tell Mason to knock it off?" I whined on a road trip to our grandmother's house in Oregon what felt like a long time ago but it was only last summer.**

"**She won't play I spy with me." Mason pouted at the back of dad's seat. **

**We had been arguing for the past two hours and she had quite enough. Mom whirled around clearly pissed at the both of us. She gave us an evil glare that made the whole car silent. "Both of you knock it off. Roxanne you are going to have to deal with him for another couple hours and then you can be rid of him. As for you young man, knock it off this moment or we will drop you off right here and you can walk all the way back home. You have a book and ITouch to keep you occupied so stop bothering your sister. Do I make myself perfectly clear to the both of you?"**

**We nodded terrified and went back to our own devices of company. I tuned out listening to Queen while I saw my father laughing at the rest of us but my mother glared at him. When her attention turned to the road my father winked at the two of us and looked back at the road ahead of us. This was my family that I wanted to get back to.**

I don't know why that memory which had little value in it come up. It could have been something important like Mason scoring the winning run in the little league World Series game. Or the time when I turned 15 and we went to my favorite restaurant, Dad was trying to get a red card to go down to a yellow for Mason earlier that day and I got to share the fried Ice cream with my family. Even the memory of when Melanie, Abby, Lauren and I ate at our lunch table talking about normal teenage insane stuff would have been understandable. I have no idea why this memory even came to mind.

She brought memories back from the dead that I almost cried thinking about them. However Meg seemed to be the closest thing to family and I couldn't let anyone take her away.

I sighed as I turned to sit on the edge of the bed. I stood up and stretched yawning softly. I grabbed my Phone off of the Table and went over the pictures. The images were grotesque that it made my stomach churn I tried so hard to piece the puzzle together. There are only a handful of people that know how Erik killed his victims: Erik, one who was dead, one was someone that had blamed Erik for the other person's killing and the other was unknown to us.

I went over the sequence in my mind again. First the scream and then the silence, there was a person who knew the Opera house fairly well to have outwitted Erik and then to have staged it right after the meeting. No, they didn't have to know that was going on because the murder took place long after the managers had left the room. I tried to find the connection to who could have done this and then why which seemed much easier.

**Roxanne, perhaps you should try to remember what happened in the musical.** Christine suggested after quietly listening to the horrific graphics.

**I'm sorry.**

**There is no need for an apology just figure out who did it. I can't stay for very much longer so please hurry.**

"But I don't." I whispered to myself alone again.

"You're up then?" Erik asked directing my attention away from this awful riddle. He sat at the piano not even looking up from a pile of papers to have noticed me.

"So are you." I stated. I walked over to look over his shoulder. "What is that you're working on? I know that isn't your music."

He didn't look up from his work. "Just business. You don't have to worry your pretty little head about it, Christine."

"Excuse me. Erik, for starters I'm not Christine and secondly don't tell me not to worry my pretty little head about it. I can help you."

"You have no need to worry."

"What, do you mean I can't do? For your information I'm actually extremely great in business. I exceeded in it in school."

"I said you don't have to worry so go away while I finish this!" He said angrily now looking at me.

"So give me the papers, I can help you out."

"I meant a woman could not do this work! It is much too difficult."

**That was a big mistake.**

I grabbed the paper angrily he had been working on, a quill and ink. The want to eat his own words boiled inside me. Nothing could assuage my anger at that moment. His dictum on women made my boiled boil to the point past irk; it infuriated me.

I read the problem and the numbers. It was a simple equation compared to what my business teacher had us do as warm-ups everyday at school. What was on the bill was the cost for the props, the wages for the musicians and the wages for the stage crew. I didn't realize that he actually did most of the payments himself for the managers with the money that they paid him every month.

Finishing up the problem I slammed it back on the table making a loud sound. Meg woke up with a start trying to see what was going on. I looked at her as my mother had done with my brother and I when she didn't want us to listen to the conversation.

"Meg could you please take the boat back the way we came and go to the dressing room? Don't tie up the boat just give it a gentle push and it will come back on its own. Oh, Marco should be there in ten minutes or so to drop off some food, so you can go and hang out with him while I work with Erik." I told her still angry at Erik. He just read what I had down with the work that he probably had taken hours trying to solve. Meg nodded then bolted to the boat and rowed off back to the world above.

I waited as Erik was finish checking my results.. "It is all correct and you also finished so quickly.

Then he shook his head and sighed, which I took as a sign of I proved him wrong I proceeded to claim my victory. "I am, if not, more educated than any man in this city. Women are to be treated with dignity and respect that they deserve and not to be degraded by men who are completely dumber than themselves. Without women where do you think you would be right now? Women can create or destroy the world so don't underestimate our intelligence or bravery ever again. Do not ever, ever, treat me a like an idiot who does not know anything just because I am a woman. Always remember Erik, we will be forever equals in every stretch of the imagination!"

"I see I will try not to make that mistake again."

"No Erik, you **will **not make that mistake ever again." I commanded. I stared him down make my point extremely clear.

Then he laughed heartily that I became truly perplexed. He stood up and looked me in the eye and smiled. "I see that I have met my match Mademoiselle Nilsson. Since you have got on this topic on women would you please enlighten me about what women of your time have accomplished?"

So I began my long speech on how women have changed modern society. I told him about Amelia Earhart being the first women pilot, the famous women's right activist of all races Eleanor Roosevelt I gave brief lesson on women's rights in America and that there are women fighting in the military (in which he was disagreed with at first). I told him about Rosa Parks when she refused to give up her seat to a white man on a crowded bus, that she had set in motion the Montgomery Bus Boycott a cornerstone of the civil rights movement. But It was not until I got to Marie Curie and Elizabeth Blackwell did he really become interested in the topic and spoke for the first time.

"There are women scientist and doctors where you come from?" Erik asked shocked at the idea. He was now sitting across from me on the piano bench as I sat on the bed chattering away to him about stories of these great women.

I nodded and answered. "Yes there are many others that I haven't even started talking about. They are the reason when I go to college I want to study to be a forensic scientist. I want to contribute to society and help people."

"Why?" Erik asked sadden at my declaration. "You can contribute with your singing. You have such an amazing gift why would you consider giving it up? You will have to do all the womanly work; I'm sorry, housework and take care of your children how would you even work."

"Ah, this is where you are mistaken. Where I come from women can go to work and also take care of the children. Sometimes it is the men who are the housewives and the women who are the bread winners. There is nothing that does not allow me to be constricted to the stereotypical women. I can be who ever I want to be."'

"But music will always be a part of you?"

I heaved a sigh and thought for a moment weighing in my life with music in it and without it. In the life without music it seemed bleak and unreal as if it was only a still picture someone painted to look real. It could never be really life. A life with music I saw light and color everywhere. Sounds burst and danced in my head as the music sang to me. That is life. "Yes, music forever will be part of me."

"I see." Erik said smiling blissfully. Then remembering something he clapped his hands together. "Speaking of music and your gift you should probably start to practice it for the upcoming part of Countess in Il Muto. Shall we get to work."

"Is there such an Opera?" I asked as I walked over to stand besides the piano. I rest my hand on the top feeling so much surer of myself when I did so.

"You think I jest?"

I shook my head realizing that I only knew it because it was a made up opera used to in Phantom of the Opera. He stood up from the bench and walked over nearly an arms distance away. "Before we start any singing or scales today we will start we will begin breathing exercises."

I stifled a laugh when he told me what he wanted to do. "Erik I believe I can breathe very well. I practice every waking moment in my life unconsciously."

"But you do not know the posture and how to breathe correctly." He pointed out trying to stop the conversation from going on from there.

"Erik."

"Now, take a deep breath in and hold 2…3…4… and Exhale. Again. 2…3…4… and exhale. Again."

I did what he told me to do but he seemed agitated on how I was breathing. I tried to remember what my choir thought us about proper breathing back in sixth grade but it seemed to be missing from my memory. I think that was the day I was not paying attention so this would make today's lesson interesting. With Each inhalation only made Erik angrier and each exhalation he became even more agitated.

"No, no, no! Like this."

Erik walked behind me. Before I could react in any way he rested a hand on my stomach and putting to the other on my shoulder. I straightened my back to the point where it was flat as a board. I tried very hard not to melt into his sudden touch even though it was hard when it seemed like he was pulling me closer. My heartbeat quickened rapidly. Then when I started to breathe he pressed his hand on my shoulder down so my shoulders were unable to touch my ears with each breath of fresh air. I pushed his hand that was on my stomach out when I breathed in and he pushed on it when I exhaled, releasing all my breath. My cheeks and ears were flaming red as this continued on. Hearing him repeating counting I felt his warm breath on my ear that made my heart beat faster with every word he spoke to me.

This went on for what seemed like forever with Erik's hands, breath and voice gradually making me breathe more easily. We stayed that way for a long time following the rhythm of my breath. I closed my eyes after realizing how peaceful this felt I didn't even notice when he was no longer helping me breathe and was now playing the Phantom of the opera intro. I opened my eyes and watched him play with ease. I heard it ring not only through the cavern but also in my soul as it played a long.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind." I sang every note in a way that felt new. It didn't strain my voice and I didn't feel out of breath at all. I sang like I never had before.

Erik prepared for his powerful entrance "Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind"

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear"

"It's me they hear"

"My/your spirit and your/my voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind." We sang in unison. I could almost here in the back ground 'He's there, the phantom of the opera! Beware the Phantom of the opera!'

"In all your Fantasies you always knew that man and mystery."Erik sang to me.

"Were both in you." I responded.

"And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the phantom of the opera is here inside your/my mind." We sang together.

"Sing, my angel of music!"

"He's there the Phantom of the opera."

"Sing." Erik whispered. Then I started the finale. And he wildly started to chant his part. "Sing." I obeyed, singing each note perfectly each time. "Sing for me." I felt the energy rise with in me. "Sing my angel of music" I couldn't think anymore all the built up tension flew out of me through my maddening singing. "Sing for me!" Then out of all odds I did. I hit the highest note I had ever song that moment. It was the high E.

I stood there gasping for breath. Instead of continuing on to the end he stopped abruptly and stood up to help guide me to sit down. But I didn't want to sit down. I wanted to dance and jump around. I wanted to twirl endlessly as I smiled at my own accomplishment. Finally I agreed to sit down realizing how exhausted I felt.

"I probably should not have done that as a warm-up. I don't know what I was thinking." Erik said with a nervous smile. But his eyes showed another thing entirely. Through his warm eyes there was passion and a wildness about them that made me shiver. The restraint was very clear in his voice as he talked slower than usual. "We will stop for now."

"Stop?" I knew exactly what he was thinking; he was compelled to sing it. It was as plain and simple but I looked at him astonished. "But I can go on, really. Here let's practice one of the songs from the opera that I need to learn for next performance. I have to learn it anyway right?"

"Roxanne, you need to rest your voice. You just sang a high level song without doing a scale first, which is entirely my fault, so we have to be careful with your voice."

**Listen to him. He is correct.**Christine ordered in my head making me almost jump in surprise of her sudden voice in the matter.

**Where have you been? **I asked frustrated with her appearance.

**I don't know really but I came to help ease the tension that would have permanently damaged your voice. That took a lot of energy out of me and I can feel the pull a this very moment so I cannot stay too long.**

**Wait! Christine! What should I do now?**

**Offer to practice the waltz in act one scene two. Erik will not pass up an opportunity like that.**And then Christine was gone. Again I was all alone in my thoughts but it seemed strangely lonely without someone to talk to.

"Let's talk about something else then." I suggested.

"Do you have anything in mind then?"

"Have you found anything on the murder yet?" asking like it was just a normal conversation but he stayed quiet. He was in the same sinking boat I was in and we were not getting to the bottom to catch the culprit. Erik's eyes seemed to glaze over as he stared into the nothingness. I didn't realized how much it had impacted him. I couldn't comfort him because I didn't know how. We remained in that awkward silence for a while.

I tried to think of something to take our minds off of that dreary topic. "I'm sorry. Forget what I said before. Instead could you teach me the dance from act one scene three?"

He looked at me strangely perhaps think how I knew it. And if he might have asked I would have only said a little birdie told me. But he didn't. Instead he stood there thinking for a long time. Walking over slowly he went over to the music box and turned the key three times. HE waited until the music started to play. Putting the Key in his pocket he walked back over to me and reached a hand out.

"Come." He whispered to me. It was so hypnotic that even if I tried I wouldn't have been able to snap out of it.

He walked me out to a cleared area where no obstacles were in our way. "First the gentle man will bow then you will curtsy in response." He bowed to me.

I attempted to curtsy but I felt a little wobbly. "Like this?"

"Almost, raise your head up slightly and try to basically pirouette. Be graceful."

Erik bowed again in time with the music. Taking in a deep breath I tried to be graceful as best as I could. I struggled with it again trying to do as he said and it must be good enough because he went on.

"Now, you put your right hand on my shoulder and place your left hand in my hand. My other hand" He wrapped it around my waist pulling me slightly closer. "Will go around your waist. Now, for the actual steps follow me."

He guided me around showing me the steps. I cringed whenever I had stepped on my dance partner's toes but he didn't seem to notice. Instead he shook his head frustrated once again at my dancing. Erik stopped us from dancing however he didn't move his hands from where they were. He instructed me "Neither one of us should lead. We move as one. Now let's try that again.

I nodded and we began again. I was far from perfect but I got substantially better. This time I didn't try to lead or be led. We moved together dipping and twirling. My heart was beating so fast that I wanted more. I felt the music move through me with each step I took. It coursed through my veins as blood did filling every inch of me. I smiled at my achievement and began to not worry about anything else. It was just Erik and I in this astonishing world that was all our own. No one else could ever come in for we had built up a barrier of music that encased us.

I watched only Erik as we danced. I couldn't take my eyes of him in fear I might miss something: A wink, a smile, a nod, a laugh. Even after the music stopped we still danced on. We could not stop ourselves. "Erik."

"hmm."

"There is no longer any music playing."

"So there seems."

"Give me the Key and I will turn it to play more."

"No."

"No?"

"I cannot give you the Key."

"Oh." I let go of his hand and stopped dancing. I could not look him in the eyes knowing that the Key was his one connection to Christine.

All of a sudden he grabbed my hand. "In exchange I will give you this." He placed a ring in my hand. It wasn't just any ring that there was it was the ring that I had seen before when he was sleeping. I remembered its blue gem as it sparkled in my hand. "It was my mother's. please keep it safe. I was going to give it to Christine once she had gotten back."

I stared at him bewildered at the same time my heart sank. Putting it on my finger ring finger I thanked him and he walked to the piano once more. I examined it for a little while. I could see how it was so important to him as the Key was important to me so this exchange fair seemed fair. I didn't think the first time I would ever get a ring would be like this but I wished he had the same feeling as I do. However when I looked at the ring I felt a new confidence rise within me as I stared into the amiable stone.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. Lyrics and all.**

**I love this chapter and thank you for Ideas for one of the parts (reader who shall not be named). I wanted MORE Erik and Roxanne time and to break your heart a little bit for Roxanne. I also wanted Her to be more independent but i don''t know how that worked out. Also I don't know if you felt like things were rushed or just right so please tell me. This is going to be a story Author's note so thank you for reading and bye!**

**P.S. I almost forgot.**

**You think of this before every chapter is posted: **

**"Angel of writing! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!**

**Me: ...**

**You: Angel of writing! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel"**

**Me: Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Did you memorize all your lines?" Meg inquired me as we were getting ready for the performance. It seemed like she was more nervous then I was as she was shaking like a leaf while she stared at me through the mirror. She pined up my hair into a boyish fashion for the Page boy's character. Occasionally she would fidget with her costume from her head band to her ballet shoes.

"Um… Meg, the Page boy doesn't have any lines remember?" I asked jogging her memory.

"I'm sorry; it must have slipped my mind."

**What is up with her? Meg is never someone to forget something like that.**

**She's nervous for the ballet dance.** Christine explained. **Her mother helped teach it but it was never finished. Meg had to teach the dancers the rest of the routine. **

**It is the last dance from her mom. **I could almost see Christine nodding her head.

"Are you nervous?" Meg asked.

"Do you want to know a secret? I am always nervous before I perform." I told her.

"Really?"

"Yep but I forget all about it when I sing because all that matters is what I think and not what those stuck up rich snots think." I explained. Meg giggled and nodded. I could see a tear roll down her cheek before she wiped it away and smiled in the mirror.

"Christine, are you there?" Marco's voice came from the mirror's door. He stood half in the frame half on the other side. "I have something to give you."

"You shouldn't just waltz in to a ladies room like that!" Meg cried. She glared at him and Marco seemed to shrink in fear. It didn't matter if you were the bravest man in the world; if a woman looked at you like that you would have become as cowardly as a mouse. "Next time please give us some warning next time."

"I made sure no of you were changing."

I smiled as Meg became angry at him not to take a hint. "Is it from Erik?"

"Yes."

"Marco, what did he tell you to say to me?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot. He wants to assure you that he will be watching your performance tonight."

"How's that going to be?" Meg asked. "The managers are going to be sitting in Box 5. Where will Erik watch the performance from?"

Marco shrugged. The answer was already quite clear; He would find a way to watch it.

"Thank you any ways Marco." Meg said in my place. Marco tuned to walk away.

"I have something to ask you. Can you come here?" He nodded and trotted back over and gave me his ear. "Who are all the people know the ins and outs of the opera house?"

He listed me back potential people he knew consisting of him and Erik. It wasn't a long list but I heard a name that I suspected noting it so I could tell Erik later to check out. After Marco finished I smiled. "Now you can leave."

Marco nodded again then walked back through the mirror and closed it silently.

"Have you talked with Erik recently?" Meg asked. Finishing my hair she did a light touch up on the little makeup that I had on again. I felt it was unnecessary for makeup because I was playing a male character but she insisted saying all men did it as well as the women. I now had a new found respect for male actors.

"Not after the last lesson." I sighed as I thought about the memory again. Whenever I closed my eyes our song, our dance played like a movie in my mind. The memory made me melt every single time. The touch of his gentle hands his warm voice had embedded themselves in my mind. I shook my head remembering where I was.

"What happened?" It was almost like she could read my mind.

"Nothing."

"I think he's up to something. I have a funny feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Me too Meg."

A knock came from the door. The noise almost made us jump out of our skin. From the look Meg flashed me she had also thought it was the Phantom himself. To our utter surprise it was Raoul who popped his head through the door frame. We relaxed as our unexpected guest came in and bowed to us with esteem. Meg curtsied so gracefully just like she had when Erik and her danced what seemed so long ago.

Standing up from my chair was going to curtsy also but instead I tripped knocking the chair and myself down. Before I hit the ground Raoul caught my arm preventing me from falling to the floor.

"Thank you." I managed to say as I felt my cheeks start to turn a bright red.

He looked straight in my eyes with his perfect blue eyes. I heard Christine swoon in my head which only made me dizzier. Raoul only nodded. Helping me up Raoul held out his arm. I stared at it blankly, not comprehending what he was trying to say. He must have caught my confused look because he asked "May I escort you Mademoiselle to the stage?"

I could hear Meg take a quick breath in that was like a gasp the Raoul was oblivious of. Now it was my turn to nod at Raoul. I saw her look at the mirror then back at me. She pointed to it asking if Erik was there but I shook my head.

"I don't understand. Are you accepting or are you declining my proposal, Christine?"

**Proposal? Sorry fella but this girl is way too young to marry.**

**He didn't mean marriage proposal dummy, he was asking if he could walk you to the stage. **

**Oh. I get it.**

"I'm truly sorry I couldn't make up my mind." Apologizing only made him more depressed. He dropped his arm down to his side then turned to leave walk away. "But I think I will join you." I added quickly. Turning back to face me I saw that Raoul's face brightened at my answer enthusiastically.

He raised his arm again to escort me. "Shall we go?"

"What are we waiting for then?" I asked. That had sounded a lot better in my head. It sounded pathetic and lame in actuality. But He laughed. Like an actual laugh.

I took his arm graciously and we started to walk out the door. I turned to Meg and whispered "Make sure Erik isn't up to anything."

Meg nodded. She went in the mirror as Raoul and I walked down the hallway. We stayed silent as we passed each open door. I saw the ballerinas stretching their legs, the chorus members warming up their ready voice.

"Who is this Erik fellow? Is he dangerous?"

"No, Erik is my—" I started to panic. I tried to pull a lie out of my abundance supply of explanations. "—Friend's son. If you see him he is around Meg's age. He is coming to the performance tonight and Meg is supposed to watch him before the show. He is very mischievous and get into trouble a lot."

"Oh I see." He responded. I felt awful that I had lied to him but relieved that it had worked.

We fell silent again but then we passed Carlotta's dressing room she sounded like she was wailing and screeching.

"My God!" Raoul exclaimed obviously hearing it also. Who couldn't? My friends back home could probably hear it thinking it was a dying animal or a tortured ghost. "Does she always sound like that?"

"Sadly all the time." I answered.

"It's horrible."

Walking past it we were coming closer to the stage door. I saw Joseph Buquet strolling past us with a large amount of rope, Daroga with the two Managers and policemen, and a couple other stage hand people I had never knew their names. When we were definitely out of ear shot of Carlotta I laughed.

"Someone should put her out of her misery." I said jokingly. Raoul laughed along carefree.

But something felt wrong here. It was like someone was watching me. In a way I knew who was watching me. Yet I turned my head and as I thought that someone had been glaring at me. A frightening light bulb lit off in my head at the moment. Actually it was more like a giant warning light that kept screaming 'danger!' "Thank you Raoul I'll take it from here."

**Roxanne we have to run.**

"I have to check on something anyway." I reassured.

Then I quickly ran through the door without saying another word to Raoul. I looked at the oddly deserted stage. I found the stairs and I ran up to the rafters to try to confirm my suspensions. If I was up here alone then the killer was certain to follow if I found what I needed to solve the case. The floor boards creaked softly under my feet as I climbed. I reached to where Madame Giry was flung over. Looking at the pillars I tried to find it. Even the railings but it wasn't there. Next I searched the floor boards carefully.

**What are you looking for?**

"Madame Giry's dying message." I stated to Christine out loud unknowingly. Perhaps I was actually talking to myself. I don't know why I thought there was going to be one but I felt there had to be one.

**Roxanne she didn't have time to make one so there can't be any.**

Then I found it. **Don't bet on that Chris. **Kneeling down I waved my hand over the spot I was looking for. It was faint and small but it was perfectly legible. Carved into the flooring was the message that I was looking for.

**She carved it with her nails. I can't even read it well. They look like symbols.**

**That's just it, they are symbols. They are the killer's initials.**

**Who do they belong to? **Christine asked

"What are you doing up 'ere Mademoiselle?" A gravelly voice asked behind me. I jolted up and turned around face to face with the very man who murdered Madame Giry. His face spilt into a crooked smile. He reeked in need of a bath and his breath smelled of foul stale liquor.

"Cut the act already monsieur. I know you were the one who killed Madame Giry." I accused fiercely.

"That's a bad thing to say little girl." The awful smile fell. The killer took a step closer to me. "What makes you think I did it?"

"You know the ins and outs of this opera."

"There are lots of people who work here that know the ins and outs of the Opera."

"Elementary my good sir, Elementary." I quoted. Even though he stared at me blankly I chuckled at myself and continued on with my deduction. "But you are the only one who is good with ropes, the one who knows a lot about the Phantom, the one who stole money from the Managers, who Madame was going to meet. And you are the only one whose name Madame Giry carved into the floor as you gagged her and mutilated her, Joseph Buquet!"

"If only you didn't try to ruin Carlotta's career. If only you didn't figure it out." Joseph Buquet shook his head apologetically. "You are a clever girl. Too bad you won't be around to tell anyone about me."

Before I could move he had grabbed my neck. I squirmed trying to wriggle free but his grip was too constricting. My nails dug into his hands as deep as they could even drawing blood but he didn't let go. I kicked at him desperately. I tried to scream but no sound was made. When I felt like I was in desperate need of air he slammed me into the railing to the ground. My head hit the wood and it made me feel dizzy. Repositioning himself over me he held both my hands over my head with one hand and the other he drew a long sharp blade.

"This is when you beg me for mercy. You tell me you will give me anything I wish for." He whispered in my ear. He stared at me in a way that made my skin crawl. Licking his lips he looked at his knife then my breasts. He placed his hand on my thigh and smiled. "Maybe I might even try a taste of you my sweet. You are so young and pretty. I know you would enjoy it."

Instead of what he taunted me to say I spit in his naïve eye. "Go to hell."

Wiping the spit off his face he snarled. Then he pressed the blade to my skin hard enough that I felt a trickle of blood ran down my neck. "That wasn't very nice my sweet."

I didn't dare close my eyes. If I was going to die I sure as hell wasn't going to give up. I wasn't going to show how helpless I was when he killed me. Starring at him I waited for him to slice my neck open. Someone knocked him off of me. A figure cloaked in darkness stood between me and the psycho killer. I starred up at him as his back was turned to me. Erik saved me.

Joseph Buquet stood up. He swung at Erik with the knife. Erik dodged him and positioned himself to defend again. The killer swung at Erik's head but missed because Erik had already seen it coming and had ducked out of the way. I stood up and wiped my blood off my neck. Watching the two men fight I poised myself ready for a chance I found it. Joseph Buquet knocked Erik to his feet and was about to stab him.

Before I could rethink my plan I round house kicked Joseph Buquet as hard as I could square in the shoulders. He jolted forward then turned his attention to me. He lunged towards me knife in hand. In a split second so many things happened all at once. Erik had regained his footing and realized what had happened. In one swift movement he retrieved a lasso from his cloak and looped it around Joseph Buquet's thick neck. I quickly moved out of the way of the murders path. He didn't have enough time to change his trajectory and headed over the railing and to the ground.

He yelled all the way until there was no more leave on the noose. We heard a horrific snap of his neck. Erik and I looked over the railing and saw the man who had brutally murder a woman in cold bold hang by a red rope share the same fate as her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Phantom Of the Opera**

**He's here the Ghost of the Opera!**

**Review now at the end!**

**I'm sorry Next Author's note I will do a better transition. Now you see how murdered Madame Giry, Justice is served and I am sorry if I freaked any one out about the confrontation. In my old idea it was a lot more scaring so I decided to tone it down a little. For some reason when Roxann spits in Joseph's Eye it reminded me of Hunchback of Notre Dame when Esemerelda spit in Frollo's face. Oh in that section I intentionally put a lyric from Flyleaf's song 'This Close.' it is in the line were Roxanne tells Joseph to go to hell. If you find it you get 100 fake Gold stars :)**

**I hope you like it and I remain readers, ****The Angel of Writing **

**(Ok I'm sorry if that name sounds arrogant and you can tell me if it does of doesn't in your review if you want)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He yelled all the way until there was no more leave on the noose. We heard a horrific snap of his neck. Erik and I looked over the railing and saw the man who had brutally murder a woman in cold bold hang by a red rope share the same fate as her. No tears ran down my pale cheeks but my infallibility of my mind didn't seem to increase even after solving the murder. It had made it only worse.

I didn't feel that his death justified Madame Giry's murder. The affliction he put her through as he engraved the words into her chest and taking a mother away from a small child. Death is not a punishment that would be the equivalent to what he did. His death could never satisfy a feeling that dwelled in my heart. But in of itself death can be cruel yet kind at the same time.

The insides of my stomach churned brutally as the awful sight of the grotesque corpse as it dangled lifelessly. I felt unnerved as I walked back from the railing. I turned away to shield myself from the image that began to carve itself into the back of my eyelids every time I closed my eyes. I could feel as Erik patted my back whispering soothing words. My fear would not be assuaged even with Erik trying to calm me however. The blood that was smeared today in the literal sense was my own yet it was only a little but on the opposite spectrum Joseph Buquet's was painted all over our hands.

"Who in their right mind would wander around with a killer on the loose still?" Erik asked whispering in my ear.

Still shaken up I glared at him "That person would have to be me."

"I can't figure out if it is the most dim-witted person in Paris would do such a thing" he paused looking in my eyes in a way that made me feel like I was a child being look down upon by him. Then his gaze filled with wonder when he shook his head as if deciding. "Or the bravest in the world."

**I'm sorry Roxanne as touching as this is (and next time I promise not to interrupt when you two make your next connection) but the whole Opera house is coming right now.**

**What?!** I raced to the railing to be greeted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Voices came along with the hurried footsteps.

"Erik you have to go now."

"Roxanne?"

**You both need to leave.** She warned.

"Find Meg and go down into the lair before they catch you. She can't see this not after her mother." He seemed to not have heard me because he only stared blankly in response. "Erik!"

Christine sighed frustrated at me. **He won't listen to you he is too pigheaded.**

**Christine will you just shut up! **Thank the singing gods that she did.

Then the footsteps sounded so near that Erik had to have heard them. "No, you have to leave if they catch you they will think you did it. Prison is not worth it. You will never be able to return home."

"I won't. I promise that Christine won't go but you have to leave me and run to safety."

"No."

Growing impatient I bit a phrase back that would be too impolite anywhere in time. "Erik, if we are both found up here then we will both be sent to jail or even worse than neither of us will get what we need. So I suggest that you escape and leave the façade to me."

"But—"

The adrenaline and the anticipation started to kick in sending my heart racing with the horses. My mind was running even quicker that I felt somewhat dizzy I grabbed his hands. Looking into his eyes I begged "Just go."

He sighed in utter defeat. "First let me help tie you up then I will flee."

I smiled enthusiastic about his help and began to untie the sash of my costume. While I was working on the knot Erik had found some rope for my hands and feet. After I gagged myself Erik tied my hands together. I saw a little gleam in his eyes when he was in the middle of helping me.

"Tying you up would have made it easier when I locked you up." He joked merrily. Though I couldn't speak I made it extremely clear when I kicked him hard in the shin. "Ow! That was probably too soon for that joke. Next time if I ever tie you up again it will be feet first."

I glared at him as he tied my feet together. As soon as he had finished I heard voices coming up the stairs. However Erik moved close to my face then held out the frog vile and Aphrodite's kiss in front of my face. My eyes grew quite large as I recognized each bottle.

I heard him whisper in my ear "one is for Carlotta no t for you so you have no need to worry about a frog in your pretty little throat. But this here one is the one you stole. Next time I catch you stealing from me again tying you up would be a gift compared to what I will have in store."

I closed my eyes when his cruel tone etched itself in my memory. I felt more frightened by Erik's threat then when I had a knife pressed against my throat. Erik's threat should never be taken lightly because he will act on them. Opening them again I stared back at nothing.

He was gone. Not the gone in that he had ran away from the scene of the crime. It wasn't like he had flown away like a superhero or escaped like a villain was at the end of the show. Instead it was like he evaporated into the air. There was no trace that there had ever been a ghost up here except what hung over the stage.

"Christine are you alright?" Raoul's voice asked frantically as he untied me.

I watched him intently as he fumbled with the difficult knots that Erik had tied a moment ago. Behind Raoul there were two policemen and Daroga that had followed him and were trying to search for their perp. Daroga watched intensely over Raoul's shoulder as he help untie me out of my rope manacles. I saw in his expression asking if Erik was the reason why a man was hanging by a rope. I only gazed blankly back hinting a secret smile. With a slight nod he showed that he understood the situation

After he undid ever rope and sash I wrapped my arms around his neck. Now it was time for the amazing talents of acting by me with the complete water works. "I thought he was going to kill me like Madame Giry. Raoul I was so scared."

"Who attacked you Mademoiselle?" One of the officers asked.

"It was Joseph Buquet. He tricked me to meet him up here to give Madame Giry respect because they haven't buried her yet. Then he tied me up, gagged me with my own sash and held a knife to my throat. He threatened to do the same thing that he did to Madame Giry if I continued to try and steal Carlotta's spotlight like Madame Giry had." I explained telling only half the truth and mostly lies. Wiping the crocodile tears off my face I batted my eyelashes innocently.

Daroga knelt down and followed along with my act. "I heard a rumor about Buquet's admiration for Signora Carlotta. Never did I imagine it would have gone this far."

"But who killed him? Did you see who saved you?" The policeman asked. I stared at Daroga desperately trying to find a lie in the truth but there was none. I knew exactly who it was and I saw his face. I could easily pinpoint his voice and face with infallible accuracy. A response would not come out.

Christine was going berserk in my head yelling at me. **Say something, anything! **

The policeman became agitated with the long pause. "Please Mademoiselle, answer the question; did you see the persons face that threw Joseph Buquet over the railing to his death?"

**Please, lie. Which is better; a muddy conscience or we both will serve the Phantom's wrath, your pick Yankee.**

"No, I never saw the person's face." I stated in confidence because I had figured out a loophole. Technically if I hadn't moved out of the way He wouldn't have gone flailing over therailing. So I never could see my own face when he reached his demise.

Christine snorted hotly. **That is what you come up with?**

**It was that or a ghost did it take your pick princess. **I snapped back releasing all my frustration on to the shoulders of the weak sentence. I could almost see her glare at me with eyes that mirrored my own. Her silence was answer enough. **Then that will do.**

She stayed quiet like the rest of the men when we walked the rafters. Two policemen didn't pursue the matter any farther than a final nod. Raoul helped to get back down the ladders and to the cold stage floor. I saw Joseph's broken body as it was wheeled out on to the street behind closed doors. Many people were trying to tidy up the murder as quickly as they could so a show beyond anyone's expectation would occur.

….

The hardest time I tried to suppress my laughter was when I first caught a glimpse of Carlotta's costume for the production. The appalling puce had people almost gagging at the sight of it. An equally frightful wig was matched with it. That was surely topped when I saw her actually wear it. Under the pounds of stage makeup and blush that it turned into a viscous mess splattered on her mug. The dress on her made it look horrifyingly worse than when it was on the mannequin. I thought she was going to burst out of the delicate stitching that lined the dress. Whenever she walked around on the stage during her first scene I was convinced that it would rip in the back under such immense pressure that it had to endure.

Before the curtain call she was still powdering her bosom to match the pillows that surrounded her. She sprayed what I believed was perfume but a green elixir into her mouth. Some drops oozed from the side of her mouth that I almost gagged. I had seen that bottle before but I couldn't remember where exactly. It was in the shape of a frog with a small golden crown that sat on top of its jade head. She even placed it down on a little fake lily pad.

Then she began her outrageous vocal warm-ups that sounded more like howler monkeys than a human. It pierced everyone's ears and made them shrivel up to try to hide under a sound proof rock. I thought that without an angered Phantom Carlotta could singlehandedly ruin the business.

And when the scene with the Countess and the Pageboy I became extremely worried. Her acting was just as bad as her singing was if not worse. She upstaged everyone, never cheated out or for God sake be in the right place ever.

"Boy, Away with your disguise for my husband is gone and what a fool he truly is!" She crowed. I threw my skirt to stage right. "You cannot speak but you must kiss me in the Count's Absence."

I rolled my eyes. **Please, can someone just drop a chandelier on me?**

**I don't think anyone would do us the kindness.** Christine snorted clearly as repulsed as I was.

I did the motion that made it look like I was kissing her if you looked at my back. All I was doing was hugging her and move my head forward and backwards. Carlotta pushed me out of the way nearly throwing me off of the little couch that we had to act on. "That trusting fool makes me crow hohohohohohohohoho."

"I see that you have not heeded my warning." Erik voice rang in the Opera house. "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" The house went silent.

**Erik!** I exclaimed to Christine.

**Roxanne I have a bad feeling about this. Something bad is going to happen.**

Before I could catch myself I stood up and was yelling out into the audience. "Everyone you must leave! Get out from under the Chandelier!"

"Be quiet." Carlotta ordered. Ignoring her I continued to warn the audience but they just sat in silence thinking it was part of the show. I kept yelling my chant over and over again. Erik's chuckle echoed through the theatre at my pathetic attempt. Then I felt Carlotta yank my arm so that I was facing her. "I said your part is silent, little toad. So shut up!"

"A Toad?" Erik questioned cruelly. I felt a shiver roll down my spine and to my toes. I heard this voice before and hated every word that escaped it. This was not the voice of the man I knew who had danced with Meg or had given me his coat. I looked at the area were the chandelier overhead guessing that was where he was lurking in the shadows. "You are the one who is the toad."

Carlotta humped. She actually started to perform again. "That trusting fool makes me crow hohoho croak, croak!"

Erik was laughing that awful laugh. Carlotta looked shocked grabbing her throat. I knew where I had seen that bottle before in the cabinet. Everyone in the audience was snickering and giggling at the croaking plump women being tortured by a phantom. Sweat puddles surrounded her feet when she began to fidget with her skirt.

I felt awful for her. She looked helplessly embarrassed under the laughing and taunting in the audience. During a performance no one should have to endure this type of ridicule. So I did what any great actor would do in this crisis; improvise. "I see that my lady has had a wicked spell cast on her by the evil Count. With my kiss I might set her free and out of this strange dream."

Carlotta stared at me stunned. I smiled sincerely grabbing her fan and shielding our faces from it. The audience was shocked as well as Erik but he knew what I was trying to do. The room quieted again watching Carlotta intensely to see if she could sing again. She shook her head and continued with the next set of lines from before.

"I believe the dream is over my love so kiss me in _Croak!_

That trusting fool makes me _Croak!_

_Croak! Croak! Croak!_

"Oh, this is not a dream but perhaps a nightmare." I heard him start a mouth less laugh again at our attempt to try and save the opera. The chandelier lights began to flicker wildly having the room bright to dark in mere seconds. Some shrieks rang out through the audience as they looked around frantically. Mayhem. "She is singing to-night to bring the chandelier down!"

We all watched as the mammoth crystal chandelier dropped at alarming speed on the floor seats shattering as it landed on the unlucky people that didn't reach safety in time. My stomach flipped itself over while I turned my gaze away. What I would have given to be home eating potato chips and watching Disney movies with my family. A time when there was no pain I used to live in. It was a time I actually complained about. This life that I was living in with borrowed eyes was far worse. The sound of Erik's laughter and the cries of immense agony flooded my ears that pounded them maliciously. I dashed off the stage into little Meg.

"What happened?"She asked with a frightened look in her eyes.

The only thing my muscles were able to do was to shake my head. Meg began to try to walk passed me to see but I did not permit her to do such a thing. I wrapped my arms around her enclosing her in safety. Petting her head I sang to her my most cherished lullaby, Castle on a cloud. I could feel her tears drip on to my clothing as men hurried past us to the house. Everyone was running either to backstage or to the rest of the house. It was a tsunami of frantic workers. We were jostled side to side. We were almost separated. But then I felt arms wrap around my body.

They fought the current of people keeping Meg and I stable. I didn't have to see his face to know it was Raoul, who hugged Meg and me ever so protectively. I felt comfortable this way. There was no fear no danger in the hands that wound around me Hugging us Raoul and I were able to shield her from a sea of blood and cries. It would haunt me in my memories for eternity.

Stealing away to Christine's dressing room Raoul helped me get Meg to sleep. I felt his hand rest on my back.

"Christine, are you alright?" He asked kindly. His hand grazed my cheek gently.

My heart stopped for a beat while warmth ran through my veins. I could hardly breathe. His touch made me forget about the rest of the world and it was only us. It was the same sensation that I had when Erik first touched me. I had felt safe but it seemed like it was all a lie. "I will be."

Raoul only stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door to leave but there was something else that had to be said.

"Thank you, for everything." I said.

With a small shake Raoul looked much more troubled. "Don't thank me… Not until with catch him." Then he closed the door as he walked out with a soft click.

I had positioned a blanket on the floor next to Meg. I looked over at the small couch as Meg was fast asleep despite the loud shouts and thuds of footsteps that rang through the halls. Her innocence alone felt like it was in jeopardy. She was so peaceful it almost broke my heart. That one thing that I couldn't protect was how she would view the world after this was all over. I lay awake waiting for morning to arrive.

Turning my head I stared at the entrance to the lair. The mirror was covered up with a white sheet that Meg had found. Staring at it a sickening realization swept over me. What I had encountered was Erik. He was that laugh. The way he sang so sweetly to me during our lessons. Him dancing with Meg and me, the way I couldn't breathe when he touched me. Killing those innocent people was a part of him. Those awful things he did that is a part of him. With all the good that was in him there was an equal amount of evil that lived deep inside him.

When the morning came round a tap from the door came. I walked over pausing briefly with doubts filling my head then opened the door wide open. Looking down the newspaper lay beside my bare feet. I read on the newspaper the next day in my dressing room:

_**Two hundred kilos on the head of a Concierge killing only one.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Phantom of the Opera.**

**Reader - away with this pretence!  
You canonot speeak, but review for me in my new chapter's absence!  
Poor reader, you makes me laugh!  
Haha, Haha**

**I most be frank this will be extremely short so thank you again for reading and yes I finally go to the Famous Chandelier. What i want to also write to you dear readers is that i cannot contain myself as I wait to finish this book because i feel so proud like a loving parent. I am happy that I wrote this before my chapter for Peter Pan because this is what has been on my mind for the past week. so please enjoy and review. whenever i see them i dance around my house and laughing. Please someone tell me how to keep underlined stuff underlined because this iis driveing me completely insane. thank you. I love you all so bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Merry Christmas!" Meg cheered giving me a rose colored candle with a gold bow tied around it. I smiled as I graciously received her gift. Placing it on the candle holder that she had also given me I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Meg, I love it." I said.

"I knew you would! Erik told me that you would."Her face brightened in a childish glow. Pointing her toes she showed me her feet. There were brand new ballet slippers strapped to them. They seemed to shine a soft pink as the light hit them. "He also gave me these for Christmas."

I touched the ring on my finger unconsciously. Twirling it around my finger I sighed at the mention of his name. I wore it every day without fail. I felt the cool gem underneath my finger tips but I didn't feel reassured.

"Why haven't you visited Erik lately?" Meg asked breaking from my train of depressing thoughts. She was sitting on the couch staring at the covered up mirror. "He misses you."

"A lot has happened." I explained even though that wasn't entirely true.

When Meg went down to the lair I would make up a stupid excuse that I was going to the market or I had rehearsal with the other performers.

A week since the night the chandelier fell that killed one person but left eight in comas leaving them close to death. All of the Opera house was hectic running amuck as it almost fell to ruins. Without the Managers have deciding that having a masquerade to celebrate New Year and the new Chandelier the whole staff would have deserted the Opera house because of the Phantom menace. The scheme actually worked on most of the employees and many rich patrons would come to give money.

I know it is only to put on a show but I can't entirely think of that when other pressing matters swirled around in my head making me sleep less and less each passing night. Sometimes I would almost forget that I was supposed to act like Christine that I nearly ruined her image on occasion. I was so preoccupied on my own desire to return home that I would neglect what needed to be done then. I was leaps and bounds away from finding a way home. I have not seen Erik. That only made matters worse. Without his help I have no likelihood of remotely getting home anytime soon.

Meg looked at me with those sad chocolate doe eyes. I could hear my heart start to break looking into them. She looked back at the mirror again. "I know but…"

"But what?"

"It's nothing."

"Meg?" I waited for her to speak again but it took a little while before she could find the right words. I sat down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her holding her close to me.

"It's just that I feel sad for him. He is spending Christmas all alone."

At her sweet confession I smiled as I gently stroked her curly hair. Kissing the top of her head she looked up at me. Smiling With her spirits raised a little higher Meg jumped of the couch and began to sing the Christmas carols I taught her. She sang so joyously until she suddenly became silent when Meg neared the mirror. "I wish that he has a Merry Christmas."

"I do too Meg. I do."

Then she began to dance again. When Meg twirled the skirt spun around encircling her in a circle of soft velvet. The dress Meg wore was the color of a rose and had a silver sash around the waist. Small roses lined the collar of the dress and the bottom as well. She looked so cute in her velvet red Christmas dress that I had given her as a present with the money from Christine's pay check.

Christine even wanted to buy it for her the moment she saw it in the little shop window yesterday on our walk in the market. It was completely unexpected of her. I hadn't even noticed the shop before when she immediately stopped me and told me to buy it for Meg. I was quite surprised at Christine's sudden generosity but I found a sort of comfort as Meg danced around in it.

Raoul's generosity far exceeded Christine to provide us a small Christmas tree that we decorated with ornaments that we had found. Before he left he had given me a bejeweled hair piece with a golden flower. I blushed at the memory when he asked to put it in my hair in the middle of putting the star on top of the tree.

"**What is this?" Raoul asked when he was putting the hairpiece in my hair. He pulled out another clip from my hair. It was a silver crescent moon and a golden sun entwined together. Taking in a deep breath I remembered when I had gotten it. I toke from him and held it in my hand. I felt the smoothness as I grazed my fingers across the design that brought a sad smile to my lips. **

"**It is a gift from someone long ago." I replied holding it closely to my heart. **

**Usually I placed it in the secret skirt pocket next to my IPhone but somehow I put it in my hair without knowing it. I hadn't worn it since the first performance and it only reminded me of him. He had given it to me after the first performance. That was before everything seemed to become an awful nightmare. I kept it with me as a reminder of that time. **

**Raoul didn't press forward on the matter and only placed Erik's clip and his present into my golden hair and smiled. "You look beautiful Christine."**

Though he stayed only to decorate the tree on Christmas Eve he had also given Meg a bracelet with a locket to put a picture of her mother that I had found. She burst into tears when she opened the locket to find her mother's picture staring back at her. Wiping her tears Meg hugged Raoul. At the sudden burst of affection he then hugged her back. It was a sweet image to watch. I desired to paint the picture on a canvas so it could be there throughout the ages.

I became conscious that I had been staring blankly at the covered mirror when I was remembering. The mirror looked more mysterious than before we covered it up. It had become a forgotten gateway to what used to be a fantasy. Now it had transformed into Hell's entrance. Focusing my attention elsewhere I noticed that Meg was touching her locket.

"Meg." I called to her across from the sea of sorrow. I took my cloak wrapping it around myself in a wave of Midnight. Meg looked at me in response. Grabbing Meg's coat I put hers on her shoulders. "I think we ought to wish someone else a Merry Christmas."

….

The graveyard was not too far away from the Palais Granier that Meg and I could not walk to but it was still near the outskirts of the city. The road had become gravely when we had reached the enormous gates of the cemetery. Pushing open the heavy entry we made our way past tombstones and sculpted angels. A thin blanket of snow covered the graves and their markers so perfectly which made it look as if it had come out of a story book. Snow was falling on my blonde hair that peeked out from under my hood. Meg's teeth chattered from the absences of heat in the crisp air. I wrapped my own cloak around her to provide some warmth to her frozen body.

I searched for the grave that we had been a couple days earlier to watch the funeral. Passing by graves with the big tombstones we found the one we were looking for. Unlike the graves that surrounded it this particular marker was small in stature. It only had a short engraved epitaph with a picture of ballet shoes.

Meg knelt down to place a bouquet of roses across the grave. "Merry Christmas, Mama."

Then a violin began to play throughout the graveyard. Meg and I turned our attention to the source of the music. To the grand mausoleum there was a figure playing a violin. Walking closer to the violinist I was mesmerized by the gentle finger movements as the bow grazed across the strings producing such sad music. My mind and heart were stolen by the violinist. He seemed to sway to the music as if they were one. At first I thought it to be Resurrection of Lazarus but it couldn't have been. Listening to it I realized it was Tchaikovsky's Concerto 2nd Movement.

I heard my Grandfather play it once when I was teetering around as I first learned to walk. He had played it on an old German Violin that had been passed down on my mother's side. The one that the figure played on looked identical. I saw the familiar russet scroll and the strings that gleamed with silver.

The song at last came to an end leaving the once musical aroma to pass on to stillness. The distance between the figure and us seem only a stone's throw away. Meg clung to me until I started to walk closer to it. I wasn't afraid for Erik never has meant to afflict harm on to me but I knew the dangers. Even with that I walked closer; no I was pulled closer to Erik until I reached the step below his. Staring up at him he smiled at my obediently coming to him.

Erik bent down to whisper in my ear tenderly "Merry Christmas Roxanne."

Sighing I shook my head as he stood straight again. I felt my muscles in my shoulders start to relax. "Merry Christmas to you too, Erik."

"Meg." He called over asking her to come over. Like me Meg submissively came to the bottom of the steps. "Could you please leave us alone? There is something that I must discuss with Christine."

Meg began to pout. Crossing her arms she glared at Erik angrily. Sensing this smiled and gestured to the angel sculpture to his far right hand side. "Marco is over there. He misses you."

In a split second she transformed. She wasn't the cute little Meg who twirled around in her new dress and ballet shoes. She was grown and mature with an older beauty in her eyes. Gladly this new Meg rushed over to the direction where Marco was to be. When he saw her he took off his cap and whistled to her. When she found him she raced into his arms. I saw him kiss her forehead gently. She wound her arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek. Then they walked hand in hand into the graveyard happily.

Turning my attention to Erik I found him start to play Mozart Violin Concerto No. 3, 2 Movement. It sounded just as sad but it was beautiful that I forgot about the braking of my heart. But it felt like it was over too soon like the first. Erik had begun to put the violin into a case that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"I don't think playing that when it is snowing is a good idea." I stated solemnly. He only smiled. Though that should have been the end of the conversation I continued to blabber on. "I meant that if you play your violin in the snow the cold air will damage it. Not the damage in the sense of combustion but you know, like it is out of tune. My old Orchestra teacher back in middle school if I did that with my cello it would do the same thing so it should also apply to a much smaller instrument because of the tinier strings."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Erik accosted me completely ignoring my rambling. He had finished packing up the instrument and was standing at full height. I felt like I was dwarfed as he loomed over me. I looked up at him like I was a small child. Stepping up to the step he was standing on I finally registered it was only because of it that I had seemed to have shrunk.

"After that display you pulled there was no way I would see you." I snorted with annoyance.

Scowling at me he said "That is not answering my question. Give me a proper answer."

"You want the answer? Frankly Erik it is quite obvious really; you harmed innocent people, you killed someone that had no part in any of this. I thought that you would have at least thought it through. There are other ways to get the managers attention if that is what you wanted. Dropping a chandelier on someone is not one of the brightest ways to get that." I argued. Gasping for air at the end because I had forgot to breathe.

"I wasn't trying to get their attention!" Erik yelled.

I was taken aback by his statement but I continued on with my own argument. "You could have done it during rehearsal so they won't hire cops to catch you for murders. And yes Joseph's counts so don't even try to say that it shouldn't because I helped."

His eyes glowed a yellowish hue as he glared at me. "What do you propose I should do almighty? There weren't a lot of options at the time. It was either that or ring Carlotta's pig neck. I needed to get my point across."

"Why it seems pointless to me that you had a reason to."

"It was for Christine."

"Oh, of course."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Erik reiterated.

I rolled my eyes at his incompetence for him not seeing what he was doing yet again. "It's always about Christine with you; for Christine's sake, for Christine's career, Christine this Christine that. You sound like a broken record player." He looked at me confused at that statement. "Never mind but all that you think of Christine. Can't you let her go? She is not interested."

"Stop seeing him." Erik countered.

I took a step back looking at him appalled. "What?"

Walking to the mausoleum he leaned against it with his arms folded across his chest. "Stop seeing the Viscount. He is only acting that way because he thinks you are Christine. The only reason he thinks he loves you because you put the Aphrodite's kiss on."

"I have done no such thing."

"Yes you have because it is working. When you put it on everyone is under your spell." He accused.

"He is not acting like that to me because of that."

"Don't give me that. I can see it the way you look at him. The way you smile when he compliments you, when he touches you. The way whenever you see his face your face turns bright red and you play with your hair girlishly."

I felt my face redden all the way to my frozen ears. "I don't play with my hair girlishly!"

"You do the exact same thing that Christine did when she was around him." Erik pointed out. "It is like watching all over again the painfulness as she is being taken away from me again."

I felt tears beginning to prick my eyes. "Then you are going to see her walk away from you right now."

I turned and walked down the steps but I felt Erik grab my arm enabling me to run away. Before I could think he fiercely crushed his lips onto mine. I felt his passion in him as he deepened the kiss. So I closed my eyes reluctantly trying to push him away but I could barely move my arms. My attempt was inauspicious as he held on to my arms with his hands pressed his body on to mine. My strength seemed to degenerate as he kissed me in that way. There was no possible way to escape from his iron grip. Continuing to press his lips on to mine forcefully I just quelled my inhibitions and let myself to melt into his seductive kiss. Our tongues danced together in a wild beat that matched my heart beat. Electricity zapped around my body as it seemed like the time was elongated into centuries.

Then it was over. Erik pushed me away from him and looked stunned at what he did. He looked at me as if he was terrified. "You had have used it. There is no other reason why…"

I lifted my hand to hit him. He waited in anticipation but I never did lay a finger on him. Instead I ran through the Graveyard and reached the gate. I slammed it as hard as I could with tears running down my cheeks and face. All I could think of for the why else he did that was that he believed that I was Christine.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Phantom of the Opera.**

**Thank you for reading the new chapter. I wrote it so fast my mind could barely keep up with it. I love Phantom so much and having other people read it warms my heart. look at me i sound like a won an Oscar, *crossing fingers* ;) ****I know it's no where near Christmas but I felt like the Chapter needed something to it so bam! it got me another 4 pages on word. So I am happy with that. During this i tried to find what I thought sounded what Resurrection of Lazarus would sound like. it was a tie between the two songs that I wrote down so if you listen to them you will understand where I'm coming from. love you so please review for me.**

**(I could not make myself cnage the last line so enjoy)**

**I gave you my story . . . made your life take wing . . . and now, how you've repaid me: denied me (a review) and betrayed me . . . You were bound to love it, when you read it first . . .**

**You will curse the day you did not do!  
All of that the Phantom asked of you!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The coming up days became the most stressful if not the most embarrassing days of my teenage life. Every waking moment I was on my guard for any sign of him. I had very little sleep so I stared at the mirror pleading that is all it would stay for the night. It was taking a toll on my health. During the past days I had fainted at least twice during rehearsal. What was worse was I became a jumpy jack rabbit, ready to bolt, when I heard a loud noise or a scream. My sanity was on the brink of snapping. Meg had to be at my side constantly for my own safety of having a mental break down. At the Opera house I was in constant fear.

Even when I had left one night to go out to dinner with Raoul I caught myself looking up at the rooftop for a dark figure looming over one of the angelic statues watching us. But it was only my paranoia. So I enjoyed my first ever date at a quaint restaurant near the Eiffel tower.

It was a night without worries, without fear, without a dark shadow that watched over me predatorily. I was able to hold a conversation with a guy without any fighting. Raoul was such a gentleman to me. I felt like I was a princess under the diamond lit sky. Christine rarely popped into my head during the dinner but afterwards when we came back to the Opera house I had to talk about the night with two squealing girls in my head.

Daroga reassured me that Erik would be too busy finishing up his Opera. It put my mind a little at ease. So I tried to go on with what became my daily activities. Marco would come with me to the market to buy breakfast. Meg slept right next to me every placing herself between me and the mirror. Even Daroga stood outside the room when I took a bath. We had a whole episode where we were arguing about him staying inside the room vs. out so I wouldn't have unexpected guests. On that battle I made my point it was either he stay outside or I'd take my chance. He picked correctly. 24/7 I had Meg, Marco, or Daroga constantly at my side. It was not that I wasn't grateful for their concern I felt like I was suffocating from being smothered by people day in and day out.

Once I sneaked away from the bodyguards to the orchestra pit. It was deserted from instruments all except for a single cello. I had walked over sat down and started to play. While I played a short song that I learned once in class I heard the sound of snickering in the house so I decided to stop.

I must confess to you dear reader; when I babbled to Erik about when I played the cello I never said I was good. On the contrary when I attempted to play that stupid instrument it sounded like a thousand nails scratching a chalkboard. Nothing against the cello, it is a beautiful instrument and when played by the right person it sounds stunning, but I was not that person. I couldn't ever play an instrument for the life of me. There was a reason that I quit back in middle school.

I ran out of the pit back into the dressing room and know had even noticed I had disappeared.

So I was granted to be on my own more since there was neither hide nor hair of the Phantom seen by anyone. Though when I was alone Daroga had given me the derringer from under the stage. I was to use it when I was in trouble and he would come to my rescue. I asked him if I should shoot it straight up but he only laughed saying that "no it would be better if it was lodged into his leg or hand, the Palais Granier doesn't need any more bullets in its boards."

So I was to always wear it even to the Masquerade. It had finally arrived after so many stressful nights it had arrived. New Years Eve came around along with Masquerade and that was accompanied by the new chandelier. No one was allowed to see it until midnight struck to welcome a following New Year. Rumors floated around that it was even more magnificent than the first so everyone flooded into the ballroom to witness the surprise. All of the cast and crew were invited to join as well. When Meg got her invitation she nearly jumped out of her skin. And when I was escorted from the dressing room to the ballroom by Meg who could barely contain herself she had pulled me the whole way. As we reached the edge of the dance floor Meg was unable to speak for a moment.

The littlest ballerina lifted up her mask and stared in amazement. "This is spectacular!"

"It is." I agreed as the wave of excitement drenched me until I shook violently of the experience.

"I feel like I am in another world!"

"I know the feeling."

"this is just like out of a fairytale." She giggled happily as she took my ungloved hands in hers. We spun in a circle once in a fit of happiness. Then we descended the staircase to the dance floor taking in the sight.

Every angle sparkling diamonds lit up the golden walls of the ballroom. From the floor to the ceiling, from staircase to column, the Opera House glimmered with gold and silver decoration. Tiny fairy lights to dance across the room, ducking into nooks and crannies then out in the open. Music filled the air that expanded atmosphere encasing the room in glowing warmth. The room shimmered and flicker with each step I took.

"Let's see if we can find Raoul, Marco or Daroga." Meg suggested. "I wonder which one they are."

I shook my head as I hid behind my silver mask. "It is a Masquerade, Meg. The idea is not to know whom the other person we are dancing with."

"But I know who you are and you know who I am. Isn't that cheating the concept?" Meg asked not understanding

"We came together so that isn't against the rules, you see?"

"Alright." She answered sounding not quite satisfied. "I still feel weird not being able to know who they are."

I felt like I should have sighed but only smiled. Pointing to the far corner I told her "There are some of the ballerina's over there. Go on have fun."

Meg nodded and left to the direction to the squealing girls.

**Tha****t's it get rid of her like an adult.** Christine's voice popped into my head.

**Christine you're back.**

**Not for very long.**

**Why?** I asked. The fear that she won't come back was rekindled inside of me. I started to panic. **Are you dying? I've been worried. You haven't been here in a while. Is there a problem?**

**No. no, go on and have a little fun.**

**Now whose trying to get rid of whom?** But she went silent. Still I panicked silently while I obeyed her instructions. I walked on the outskirts of the couples merrily.

Taking a spin in amazement at the sight my skirt swirled around my body in a circle of silver, black and pink. The base of the skirt was a bright soft pink that had a section of silver ruffles down the left side where my leg started to form. Black fabric was layered over top the simple pink skirt that simmered with each step I took out on to the dance floor. The sliver bodice hugged my torso with black swirls running down from the collar and up from the waist line. My mask grew into the shape of a silver crown as I watched eagerly the enchanters on the floor.

The attendees were just as magical as the space itself. Dancers in bejeweled costumes glided across the ballroom floor. There were no two masks that looked alike. Some of the masks reflected from the dazzling costumes; spinning reds, ace of hearts, ghouls, grinning yellows, face of beast, green, black, fool, and even a king. They twirled and swirled through the lights and sounds between each other. Dodging and soaring they danced together in unison like it was a well made clock never missing a beat.

Then I was whisked into the dance unknowingly. My unexpected partner's costume looked like it was military because of the gold buttons and tassels. The culprit's face was hidden behind a mask decorated half gold half black with a gold diamond where the black half was and a black diamond over the gold. I could barely see his eyes through the mask but I knew he watched me intensely as we glided through the couples. Whoever he was he was quite graceful because he moved as if he was part of the music. I hadn't noticed that I was barely keeping up with my mysterious partner because I was so intrigued by him.

"Do I know you?" I asked but I only received silence.

Beside the music that was played around us I heard a song play in my head. It was by Celtic woman the song was the voice. I do not know why I was hearing it in my head but it became the beat of my heart as we danced wildly across the dance floor.

I tripped over my clumsy feet but he caught me in one fluid motion that I was back to dancing. It looked like I had not even missed a beat. "Thank you."

More silence. Not even a smile flashed upon his lips at my klutziness. I began to wonder who was behind that mask. He must have been a member of the dance cast because of his graceful demeanor. The way he singled me out from the crowd must mean that he knew me so I was content enough to follow along with his act of silence. I felt carefree without knowing anyone in the room so I started to become a different person.

We danced for all of the song until it was over then I was handed off to the next unknown dancer. This one had the mask of a green and black goblin. His costume looked like it was straight out of the labyrinth. The way he had to look down at his own feet while he danced showed how inexperienced he was. It was awkward ballet that we tried to make out of the stumbles and steps. I knew exactly who this partner was because he was shorter than me by a foot or so.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Lifting up his mask for a moment Marco winked at me. "I'm just doing my job. But if I wasn't on the clock than yes." Then putting his mask back on his face he started concentrating on our feet. "Christine, you're stepping on my foot."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Immediately I took it off and thought if I had stepped on my previous partner's foot.

"It's alright I barely noticed it."

"Which job?"

"It's the job that is to keep you from dancing from anyone dangerous."

"Who gave you that job?" I asked hating myself for not leaving it a secret and at that.

There was a painful look in his eyes that I felt a pang of fear. He was shaking his head. I scanned the crowd for a skeleton in its mist. But there was none so I looked back at Marco. "I didn't think you really would like to know."

"You are right." I agreed. I released his hands. "I really wouldn't have liked to have known."

Without another word from either of us I walked off to the edge of the dance floor I dodged many dancers. Though I had not clearly could see the exit I bumped into a familiar figure in a turban. He had been talking to a portly gentleman dressed as a jester. When I was knocked into him he only smiled happily and took my hands in his.

"Christine Daae I would like to introduce Monsieur Leroux." Daroga gestured to the man who had taken off his mask to reveal a full beard and small spectacles. "He is a journalist from the newspaper and insisted on meeting you."

"It's my pleasure to meet such a talented well-known singer." Gaston greeted taking my hand and kissing it.

I was smiling from ear to at the formality from a future famous writer. "The pleasure is all mine."

"How long have you lived in Paris?" Leroux asked.

"Quite some time now." **More like a month. **I thought.

"Wonderful!" he said. "I believe to have gone to your debut performance and I must say I am quite the fan of your work."

I blushed at the compliment remembering that night extremely well. "I admire your work also."

"Really, on which subject?" He asked proudly.

"Umm." Damn! I hadn't thought that far. "Uh, what I mean to say was… uh… I will be admiring… your future works in the future."

"I say, Leroux I have had a stroke of genius. You should write a novel." A man interjected.

Leroux laughed. "On what might I ask? The rumored Phantom of the Opera? That's absurd!"

"Stranger things have happened." Daroga said. I nodded in agreement picturing my new life.

"On that note, Mademoiselle Daae I was wondering if you could answer some questions for the paper on what happened when the chandelier fell. No one seems to know what happened but maybe you could..." Leroux was cut off by Andre quieting the ballroom. I thought I was saved by the bell but it only turned out to be the release to the next class that was ten times worse with that dumb teacher that would make you answer all the questions.

"Settle down, settle down. Now before we reveal the new chandelier I would like Mademoiselle Daae to give a speech on Signora Carlotta's behalf." Andre announced.

I felt all of the color drain from my face as I was ushered to the top of the staircase. The two things that I am worse at are playing instruments and Public speaking. It is difference when I am given lines to say but saying my own words terrified me. My muscles started to clench together making it harder to move up the stairs. I felt beads of sweat roll down the side of my face. Every fiber in my being wanted to bolt to the nearest dark corner to hide in it. My hands were clammy and I started to get cotton mouth. I had twisted the Ring Erik had given me around my finger that my skin started to turn bright red. I almost tripped on my way up to my final destination. This was going to be mine and Christine's downfall. When I reached the top of the steps I looked down and found that everyone was silenced. All eyes were on me and I froze.

"Uh we are um… gathered here for the…" I stared into the audience trying to find a friendly face that could help me. No one stepped forward. "For the um…"

Then a tap on my shoulder took my attention away from the awaiting crowd. Gratefully I saw Daroga with a handkerchief with scribbles on it. He wrote to tell me to write what I wanted to say on the napkin.

"It seems that Mademoiselle Daae will be unable to give her speech so she asked me if I would do it for her." Gladly I jotted all of the things I wanted to say and handed it back to him. I stepped back and pretended to look unwell. I was thanking my stars for his rescue.

Then he proceeded to read my speech but looked at it unsure. "We are gathered here for the….unveiling of the chandelier? It has been a fa-fantastic journey to have sung in the… Palais…. Granier ….? I hope that I will be able to be here for many years to come to see other new talents to arrive and shine."

There was a loud applause that rang through the audience after Daroga bowed. Giving me his arm I took it as fast as I could to get out of the spotlight. He escorted to the second level to over look the ballroom. We stopped at one of the pillars and watched the dance to continue on. I sighed grateful that that nightmare was over as I leaned against the pillar for support.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"It was no problem Mademoiselle. However I must mention that you need to work on your writing." He advised.

"My handwriting is not the best, I know."

"It's not that." Daroga reassured. I looked at him confused at what he was getting at. Clearing his throat he continued. "Out of all my years of studying languages English was among them. It is one of my top fluent languages but your writing… well to be perfectly honest was hard to read because of the spelling errors."

I forgot to mention that spelling was another flaw that I possessed in my lists of things I was unable to do. I laughed heartily finally seeing what he was getting at. "I never was a spelling bee. I couldn't spell 'because' if it could save my life. When I was younger my parents told me I was dumber than dirt because I couldn't spell dirt correctly."

"I see." Daroga nodded. I saw a faint appear on his lips that I had never noticed before. The corners of his mouth were only slightly turned up right for a moment. Though it was small it was still there.

"You are always there when I need you."

"I hope I will always be there to protect you from any danger that comes."

"I hope so too." He reminded me of an over protective Dad in a way when he scanned the ballroom floor. Suppressing a giggle I began a new conversation. "I saw Marco earlier."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"That Erik had sent him."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth Daroga's dark skin became five shades lighter in color. He quickly scanned the room below us over and over again for the fiend. Then when he was finished with the initial check He looked at me sternly. "Do you still have that Derringer?"

"Yep." I nodded patting my side softly. His quote from earlier and the quote from the book were engraved into the back of my skull for safe keeping. 'Raise your hand at the level of your eye.' It was a simple action that could save someone's life.

"Good." Daroga nodded again kind of satisfied. Then Daroga start to look around frantically yet again. "Remember what I said."

I started to shake in reaction to his panicking. Glancing around I tried to find if someone was following me but only the wall of decoration met my gaze. So I turned back to Daroga. But I saw a man with a midnight black mask on behind him. I felt uncontrollable fear rise up in me. The room began to spin. My brain was going off like a bullet train. I listened to my first instinct obediently. Hiking up my heavy skirt I sprinted to the next available exit; the exit to the roof.

* * *

**We made it! sweet! this is getting intresting isn't it? please check out on Youtube Celtic woman- the voice Phantom of the Opera 25th anniversary, it is Amazing!**

**Masquerade! new chapters on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every chapter needs a review  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another chapter behind you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Phantom of the Opera (a Phantom of the Opera jewelary box but I don't think that counts)**

**I didn't want Roxanne to seem Mary-Sueish so i tried to give her big flaws so I hope it works out. Please tell me if it seems like I am flying through the story or any other problem because I hate it when people do that and I never know when I do. Please review. Remeber don't be Masquerude be Phantastic!**

** BYE ;3**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Christine, is everything all right?" Raoul's calm voice asked from behind me. The tension that was stored in my shoulders relaxed at the sound of his words. I whirled around and stood facing him in the middle of the snow covered rooftop. He stood there waiting for my answer. If you gave me another minute to prepare I would have started singing _Why Have You Brought Me Here? _To my utter disbelief I hadn't. I think if I said those lines it would fit perfectly.

His costume was black and white with his mask white and his suit black just like in the book. The checkered cloak billowed behind him from slight winds that move across the rooftop splashing into our faces. I shivered having nothing covering my dress on this cold winter night. Seeing my discomfort Raoul raced over and took off his cloak to shield me from the bitter cold air. I gave him a gentle thanks but I stared down at my feet. Taking off his mask he tried to smooth his hair out. So to see me he had to slick his messy hair away from his face revealing his icy blue eyes that warmed at the sight of me. He was out of breath like I was.

He looked confused at my reaction but I sighed grateful that the man that I had seen earlier was only Raoul. Placing my hand over my chest I heard the wildly beating. I thanked all the stars that looked down on me right now that it was only him.

My hands ran through my hair then pulled on it angrily. Tears pricked my eyes making them sting violently. A scream desperately wanted to escape my throat and soar through the dark sky. My mind was turning against itself as it saw shadows dance around us. I felt like I was on the brink of insanity. **Damn! I can't think straight. I can't control what's inside anymore! **

Before I knew it I had sunk to the snowy ground in frustration. The water from the snow began to melt freezing my legs to the pint I thought they were getting frostbite. A sharp pain like a thousand needles ached through my legs but I couldn't feel it anymore. There was no pain like the throbbing in my head that I had been feeling since Christmas morning. "I'm a fraud."

"You are not a fraud Christine. You have changed but you have never lied or steal from someone." He reassured.

But the reality of it all was that I had done those things to others as well as myself the moment I had fallen through that trapdoor. At times I lied to myself who I was to make myself think that I was stronger or brave or smarter than I actually was. I had lied about who I was except to Erik and Daroga. The other people that I had come to know only knew the veneer of who I was. They never knew me but only the shell of Christine that was trapped inside my head as I was in this world. There was ultimately no way of getting back home and I felt lost. I didn't know who was. I had lost the feeling of knowing who I was when I fell through the trapdoors. I didn't understand what had become of me. I was crying on the rooftop of the Opera House frightened for my life. I became a child as quickly as I became an adult

"Don't take me back there!" I cried.

"We must return!"

"He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!"

"Who will kill me? Who will his eyes will find us."

I kept shaking my head running my hands through my hair. "He will kill thousand men."

"There is no such thing as the Phantom."

"There is."

"It is all in your head. He doesn't exist." Raoul tried to convinced me.

"Raoul, I can't take it anymore!"

"Take what anymore?"

"Being in a constant nightmare!" I cried. "I can't sleep. I can't eat. I'm frightened. I am afraid of him."

I was afraid of him. I wish I hadn't desired to have a romance from either of the two men. This had become an even more disaster than I planned. I wanted a friend to guide and protect me. There was a time that I thought I had it in Erik but it was only an illusion that I had made up to satisfy my imagination.

Kneeling down Raoul in front of me and wrapped his arms around me protectively. He tried to comfort me, to reassure me but I am afraid I was past the point of no return. "Who?"

"He's going to kill me I just know it. Just like those other people that have gotten in his way. He's gone mad."

"Who, Christine, who is going to kill you?"

"Erik. Erik going to, I know it." I confessed. Secrets began to collect on my tongue to tell Raoul. If I gave in to the urge to confess wouldn't hurt anymore. "I don't know who he is anymore. Sometimes I think he is my friend but then he does something completely unnecessary. He doesn't think before he kills. I'm afraid that he might kill me without thinking."

"Is he the one from your dressing room? Your Angel of Music? "

"Wait?" I dried my tears pushing Raoul away from me. Standing up I glared at him. "You were eavesdropping on me?!"

Raoul shook his head stunned at my response. "No, I was only… I mean that I was making sure you were alright."

"I can't believe it! Is there no one I can trust?"

"You can trust me."

"I have a reason not to now."

"Believe me little Lotte." He pleaded taking a step closer to me. I kept shaking my head in doubt with burning tears running down my cheeks. "I would never attempt to hurt you on purpose."

There was something in the look in his eyes that made me want to believe him. My heart tugged on my trust to comply. However it would not waver for a while. It became a cruel tug of a war between them that my head started to ache at the overpowering pressure. My mind hurt so much until my stubbornness gave in.

Then all the pain went away and was replaced by easiness. "I know."

"So then," he put his hands on my arms. "Tell me what has happened."

"He was giving lessons to me for around a month now; Erik was my Angel of Music. He taught me how to sing, to really sing." I confessed. I tried to make sure nothing else spilled out than what involved Christine's story and not my own. "I thought he was my friend. But he changed. He brought me down to his lair. Remember when I was gone for two weeks? It was because he locked me up in one of the hidden rooms. I had taken off his mask. His face Raoul, it was so awful. Half of it looked like that of a corpse-like with no nose. He had sunken eyes that turn from brown to glowing yellow. Yellow, parchment-like skin is stretched across his thin body. There are only a few wisps of ink-black hair covering his head that usually hides under a wig. "

Continuing on I had to take in a deep breath for I had forgotten how to breathe. "When Joseph Buquet attacked me Erik saved me from him but then the same night he dropped the Chandelier. You were there, you saw what he did. I am afraid of what he is going to do."

"Let's run away from all of this." Raoul proposed. "If we get married then he can never hurt you."

"No" I shook my head at the thought. "I can't."

"We will travel to England or America."

"He will find us, we can't hide."

"If we leave now he can never find you."

"There is no where he will never find us, don't you see? He is always watching; through the walls, through the mirrors, underneath the floorboards everywhere. He needs me alive but I'm afraid of him. I can't leave, he won't let me leave. I want to go back to a time when I was safe and sound. Back to a time where anything was possible. Where I was never afraid of death. But I will never be able to escape."

I burst into tears again. Raoul brought me up to my feet holding me close. "You are alright. I'm here. I will keep you safe. Don't cry everything will be alright."

"I wish it was."

Raoul squeezed me tighter. "It will be you must have faith in me, in us."

Caressing my cheek gently he wiped away the tears from my eyes and cheek. He then kissed my forehead softly. The sun and moon ornament fell out onto the cold hard stone ground along with the flower one that Raoul had given to me. I heard the quiet noise of them hitting the stone next to my feet. A strand of my hair fell out of the hair clips and onto my cheek. He took it in his finger and entwined my hair through them. Bending his head down Raoul lifted mine with his hand. I looked into his eyes and he smiled kindly. I closed my eyes when I felt his warm lips graze mine. He lifted me off the ground and spun me in the air.

I giggled wildly at the light atmosphere. I flung my hands in the air and tipped my head back smiling at the dark sky. The lights of Paris twinkled around us, enclosing us in a romantic cocoon. The fragrance from my lavender perfume melted with Raoul's cologne producing a new scent that made me grin even more. When he set me down he held me close to him.

Kissing me again Raoul wrapped his arms around my waist while I fastened my arms around his neck. I wove my fingers through his blonde locks and relished the sweet taste of his lips. There was trust and kindness in his kiss. It was refreshing in a new way. It was something new that I found enticing. So different from the way Erik kissed me with so much passion and lust the manner of Raoul's kiss was gentle. I was like a soda can with the bubbly fizz starting to be shaken up.

Raoul was the one to break the kiss first. He became all serious and started to search around the sculptures one after another. Giving up when he couldn't find what he was looking for he came back over. "I thought I heard something."

"Don't worry it is all in your head." I picked up my fallen hair clips and placed them in my skirt pocket. I sighed still feeling the cool warmth running through my system. "It was just the wind."

"You're right it is only the wind." Raoul grabbed hold of my right hand. "Let's go back down to Earth. I think we have had enough of heaven for tonight."

A smile found its way to my frozen lips and to my eyes. "Alright, come on."

We raced down the stairs to the lower levels that were filled with light and sound. Just as we had reached the threshold of the party Raoul stopped me suddenly. I was about to ask him why he stopped but he kissed me on the cheek lightly before I could form the words. I blushed furiously moving a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Raoul started to guide me back into the light while I was instinctively looked at my left hand at which he had grabbed. I gasped nearly screaming.

"What's wrong?" Raoul asked confused. He stepped back into the darkness with me.

I didn't dare look at him in the eyes so I stared at my left ring finger. "It's not there."

"What's not there?"

"The ring, his ring it's not there. I must have lost it on the roof. It probably fell when the hairpiece fell off."

Without another second thought I dashed back up the stair back into the cold winter's air. Racing over I looked for a gleam of the gold band or a sparkle of the gem in the fallen snow. My hands turned brittle as I hunted for the ring. I searched the snow covered roofed where Raoul and I were standing. There was the familiar indent where I fell to my knees. A small circle laid beside it with footsteps that looked like that someone had walked towards it picked it up then walked away. I could tell which footsteps were mine and Raoul's but there were a set that didn't belong to us. A third set of footprints.

I shook my head frustrated with myself. "No. No. No. No!"

I cursed myself until my ears rang with fury. Racing back to the stairs I almost ran into Raoul on the way. He stopped me pulling me back into the warmth of the party down below. My hands began to thaw into a pinkish color again bringing them back to life so I could clench them into fist. I felt the stinging pain of my nails digging into my flesh. It didn't matter. The pain was nothing compared what Erik would do to me once he finds me.

"Christine, tell me what's going on. Don't leave me in the dark when something is bothering you so much." Raoul ordered firmly.

I stormed off to the railing that over looked the ballroom floor with Raoul close behind me. My eyes scanned throughout the crowd to find the plague. "I lost the ring. Raoul, I am a dead man and now so are you. We shouldn't have been up there."

"You are not making any sense. Tell me from the bi=beginning what is going on."

"I knew better not to repeat… No…." Then I saw him.

Initially it was a flash of red that caught my eye then a glimpse of a faint outline of a skeleton mask. He floated at the edge of darkness before the staircase where no one could see him if they weren't looking for him. I waited as he watched the crowd in silence. His eyes were fixated on them without their knowing like a vampire bat sucking a cow's blood while the cow slept peacefully. There was no movement from him, no sign of life until after sometime he came into the light.

The costume was extravagant as the book and the musical had described it. A cloak died red as blood was draped across his shoulders hardly moving when he walked. In my mind it looked almost like a pirate ensemble except his mask made the costume look completely different. I was never prepared for how truly horrifying it would look when the other half of his face mirrored the corpse side. I couldn't tell if he wore half a skeleton mask but I knew that he would never show his face even to frighten someone. This didn't make a difference in how I felt though. There were icy chills that began to run up and down my back at the sight of him.

At first no one knew that the virus had come but the orchestra pit grew eerily silent. Fear started to spread like a virus from my toes all the way to my mind where it nestled snuggly in there. This was what Red Death brought; it was the sickness of fear. He plagued anyone around him with only his being. Soon disease began to spread across the room to the others. The dance came to a halt. All eyes were on him. Their attention was on our demise. I had read the story Edgar Allen Poe wrote about him, how he had killed all of the people that attended a party in a matter of hours. But this one was a real story where actual people might die from his hand. He was less merciful then from the story I had red. He had an evil gleam in his eye. He was the Grim Reaper. He was Red Death.

Red Death looked to find the Managers standing boldly beside one another shaking. Under his mask I could see him smile devilishly at the two mice in lion's skin.

"Have you missed me good Messieurs? Had you thought that I had left you for good? Have you missed me? But I have written you an Opera; Don Juan Triumphant." Then he tossed them the stack of sheet music at their feet. Firmin grabbed it hesitantly off the ground. The Phantom surveyed the crowd of frightened outsiders. "I invite you to comply my instructions should be clear. A disaster beyond your imagination will occur. Remember there are far worse things than a shattered Chandelier. "

Everyone's attention was not on Erik any longer. It was up to the balconies as was their tormentor's gaze. I felt my face paled. My hands gripped the railing making my knuckles turn white. He had been searching for someone; me. Then he found me. Yellow cat eyes bore into my soul watching me from a far. His bony hand raised and opened his palm. There it was resting on the palm of his hand. It was the small object that confirmed my fear of my infallibility from minutes earlier. A blue gleam of the ring stole all of the air from my lungs. I felt like I was choking until Erik snatched the ring from my sight. Beautiful cool air was released back into my body but the joyous feeling didn't last long. He pointed his bony finger at me threateningly I could see him glare underneath his façade.

"Your chains are still mine, Mon Cherie!" He thundered. A billow of smoke and a bright flash of light appeared engulfing him. When the smoke cleared he had vanished.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Phantom of the opera. Except my OC's Roxanne, her friends and family back home and dear sweet Marco.**

**Ok, I love this chapter but I have to talk to you about an even bigger surprise for you in the next chapter because it will be in 3rd person. (Gasp) I know I know it is new and different but I promise it will be ultimately the best chapter written. I'm crossing my finger if my objective works. Chapters 18 and 19 were basically showing you what was going on with Roxanne but alot was missed out due to I'm writing in first person. After I write the next chapter review and tell me which one you prefer, however i need the first to make the second chapter sound good. Thank you again for reviewing such thoughtful reviews and keep it up. I love y'all.**

**Then say you'll share with me one review, each chapter  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Phangirls, that's all I ask of you ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**During chapter 18 and 19**

Chapter 20 part 1

You might be wondering what actually was going on without Roxanne even knowing. Dear reader, you might have seen what was going on in that frightened child's head but it was only a small part of the story that was happening. In between there were events that were unknown to the cunning main character. I think I should elucidate on what happened during the Masquerade and what was going through everyone's minds at the time of the dance.

The masquerade was a spectacular experience for the young ballerina. She had never seen anything quite like it before. The painted gold walls were covered in silver trim and gems. The lights and the sounds filled her to the brink of happiness that began to overflow in fits of giggles and squeals of delight. Her brown eyes and sweet smile shone magnificently in the glow of the light. A dark red mask that looked like it was made out of rose petals shielded her face from the leering satyrs around her. Her flowery skirt swayed in rhythm with the music.

She twirled around in her red ballet shoes that were her most beloved Christmas present. They felt a part of her body like the rest of the masquerade started to become. The music flowed in her when she leaped, gliding through the air gracefully. The dancers around her became her backdrop and her audience. Even when the other ballerina's had found partners Meg was unfazed. She had begun to dance a ballet by herself.

One song led into two as she danced alone until she felt a tap on her shoulder. A half silver half black mask with dark eyes was staring at her. He was bending down low so he would meet her eye level. Guessing that if he stood at his full height he would be looming over her she shrank back a little. Her guest was surprised at her reaction and wondered if he had done something wrong. She was terrified at the unexpected visitor so she began to guess who it was. Fear nearly obscured her vision until a familiar friendly gleam in his eyes shown as he reached a hand out for her.

He smiled softly and inquired as if she were a woman of age "Will you care for a dance, ma petite ballerina?"

"I would be delighted to dance with you, Monsieur Erik." Meg smiled sweetly at his name for her. All fear was drained out of her when she saw the man who had been so kind to her, the man that had once danced with her.

Meg adored Erik like a daughter would adore her father. She always imagined what a father would be like for she never had one. In her imagination a father was loving and strong. That he would protect his family from anything that might harm him. He would sing to her to calm her to sleep at night when she had a nightmare and he would dance with her every day. Without a mother Christine and Erik had become her adopted parents. Christine was not at all like her mother but she loved her all the same. When Christine came and saved her from the orphanage Erik and her were the only ones that cared what happened to her. Raoul had also acted in that way but Meg knew that he never would see her as part of a family like Christine and Erik would.

Meg took his hand to be whirled into the hypnotic dance. It wasn't like at the time when he had danced with her back in the lair but a more formal way that she wasn't sure why they did. She rather liked the other way than this boring strict way. To her surprise Erik started to relax seeing how she found this correct way boring. This made it more enjoyable for both the partners than a moment ago. He twirled her around with a smile in his eyes. She began to enjoy herself even more.

His focus seemed to waver from her to a girl on the border of the dance. Erik could not help but glance over at a girl constantly. She looked lonely that his heart began to hurt so he would look back at Meg only to look at the girl again.

Meg noticed his glances and followed them. A smile had formed at the person Erik's gaze kept going to. "Christine looks beautiful tonight, doesn't she?"

**Roxanne does look beautiful.** Erik agreed to himself. Her silver mask only made her blue green eyes glow even more than usual. Her golden hair that flowed in waves was pinned up with two hair pieces; one he didn't recognize and the other was the sun and a moon which he had given to her after her debut. His gaze fell to her hands which she played nervously with. Holding his breath Erik saw his ring on her ring finger. A heat of joy ran through his body from the center of his core. The sight of the ring made him feel alive. She must feel something for him to be wearing it on her hand like that or else she would only wear it on a necklace to try and hide it away from outsiders. It didn't match the dress she was wearing at all.

She looked like a princess from a story book that he once had read. Her grace and beauty was infallible. No one could dare match her not even close. The bodice of the dress had silver pink fabric with black swirls running all around that hugged her curves perfectly. The base skirt was a soft pink that cascaded to the floor. Sliver ruffles came out from a small section that peeked out of the dress and followed the length of the skirt. A black layer of fabric covered over half of the skirt that sparkled. It looked beautiful on her. She was the pure essence of beauty.

"I believe so." Erik finally replied. The desire to hold her grew too strongly. He wanted to wrap his arms around her waist and keep her close to smell her sweet lavender perfume. He had never kissed anyone before other than Roxanne and now he craved to feel her soft lips pressed against his again. Erik coveted Roxanne. He desired her.

He shook his head to wake himself up from Roxanne's enchantment. **It is only because of Aphrodite's kiss that I'm feeling this way. There is no other reason that I would think like that. It is only because of that…. Or is it?** He looked at the angel again and he felt his heart flip-flop inside his chest.

"You should go and dance with her."

"She would never dance with me if she knew who I was."

"Why?" Meg asked.

"I have done something that has upset her. She will never be in ten meter radius from me."

Meg laughed and shook her head. "She told me herself that the point in a Masquerade is that you don't know anyone. So don't talk to her just dance with her."

Curtsying out Meg skipped off back to her original place was. At her leave Erik took a deep breath. He walked over to her and without her noticing him he pulled her into the dance. Roxanne looked stunned when she was all of a sudden whisked away from solitude. As they danced she kept staring into his eyes and asking who he was. He began to panic worried that she might figure out that it was him and run away from him again. But he did just what Meg advised him to do; he stayed silent. The plan turned auspicious when she grew silent and started to enjoy herself. Her smile illuminated the night. Sea eyes sparkled and lit a spark in his heart. She laughed occasionally as she had a difficult time dancing to the rhythm with her partner. Sometimes she would try to lead but Erik would subtly correct her without her knowing. While dancing she had stepped on his feet multiple times. However he didn't mind. He was satisfied with holding her in his arms close to him.

The song had felt like it had concluded too soon. Erik had noticed a short goblin glaring at him. With a small nodded of acknowledgement he reluctantly handed his partner to Marco. He left to change into his real costume for his performance.

….

Dressed in his new attire Erik hid in the dark away from peering eyes. Blankly he stared at the dancers waiting patiently for the clock to turn to the new day. But the waiting bore him to near death with nothing for his mind to focus on. Then the appearance of someone who sparked his interest perked him up. He watch as Roxanne headed up the staircase to make a speech. She walked up it nervously spinning the ring on her finger in circles. Her eyes darted around the room looking for an escape route. Without thinking Erik caught Daroga's attention and beckoned to him.

"What are you doing here?!" The Persian hissed between his teeth.

"I believe I am enjoying an extravagant Masquerade but that is not why I need you."

"You have the temerity to show up and try to get to Mademoiselle Nelsson, you monster."

Erik rolled his eyes annoyed at his insult. "Do you think because you being near her will make me not find a way to her if you think I want to harm her? I could have accosted her anytime I wanted to but I didn't. I have to say your security is lacking. Already it has failed since I have danced without your or her knowing."

"She is frightened of you. She can't function while in constant fear."

"I know and I despise myself every waking minute at the thought of her frightened of me. But right now she is in trouble. She needs your help if you haven't noticed." Before Daroga dashed to help the stunned speaker Erik pulled out a plain handkerchief with blue writing in the corner. Out of thin air he produced a pen and held out. "Take this to her. Once she has written what she has wanted to say you take over."

With a nod Daroga obeyed the phantom's request. Though he hated that scoundrel the Persian had to admit that he had moments of brilliance and compassion to others. Daroga shook his head trying to make out the look that man had tried to hide. It didn't become unnoticed by him how Erik looked at Mademoiselle Nelsson. When Erik watched her at the Masquerade there was a gleam in his eye that no one could ever mask. Many have tried and failed hiding it and Erik was one of them. The look held something that had surprised Daroga. There was actual love in the phantom's cold gaze that he noticed.

Erik watched quietly from the shadows as his message was being delivered from his carrier. When Roxanne received an expression of relief washed over her. With a smile Erik fell into the darkness again.

...

The cool winter air splashed onto Erik's face as he leaned against Apollo's lyre. He took off his mask to feel the world around him without fear of frightened eyes seeing his deformed face. The quiet sound of the wind played music through the buildings surrounded him. City's light glimmered around him in a halo of radiance. He sighed at the peacefulness that engulfed him in a blanket of warmth. It had become his sanctuary that no one knew about; a secret place that was only his. His safe haven was different then the underworld in which he was forced to dwell. That was what he liked about it that he was able to forget about himself for awhile.

Being at heights it cleared his mind. Maybe it did so because it reminded him that he was only just a man and if he fell that he would not live. He never knew why it did so but he felt free when he did. On this night it was needed more than ever for what began to clutter in the far corners of his mind was beginning to overflow into his thoughts.

**Am I doing the right thing? **Erik tried to piece together the puzzle pieces of events that have happened. For the first time in his life he was beginning to doubt himself.

**Whenever I think I'm doing the right thing I only hurt her. Maybe I should stop acting like a villain and become normal. No, that won't due because this is who I am. I should be more forceful. **A sigh escaped his frozen lips. A hand hovered over his bare cheek. **However I almost got hit the last time I did it that way. I want her not to be afraid of me anymore.**

He shook his head again. He had to not think about her because when he did his heart started to throb. To take his mind off of her he began to plan his next move. This little upset of weak managers was only game of chess to him. If he played the game just right the game board would be his. One false move and he could lose everything he cherished.

Then he heard to door open with a bang. Two set of footsteps were walking in on his sanctuary. Instead of driving his unwanted intruders out he unexpectedly stayed frozen where he was and listened.

"Christine, is everything all right?" A male voice asked frantically. Holding a groan Erik realized it was the brat Raoul's voice.

She had not answered right away. A long silence rang across the roof top as the two men waited for her answer. Erik held his breath when it clicked who was in his sanctuary. His heart almost jumped out of his chest at the thought of her. Rational thinking told him it was only because she became a key pawn in his game. That didn't settle in his heart.

"I'm a fraud," was her reply. Her voice sounded strain and worn out. It never came across Erik's mind that all of this was taking a toll on her mentality.

"You are not a fraud Christine. You have changed but you have never lied or steal from someone."

"Don't take me back there!" she cried.

"We must return!"

"He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!" Roxanne was talking about him. she sounded terrified like a young child.

"Who will kill me?" **Me if Roxanne wasn't here**. Erik thought angrily as he heard only stupidity spewing out of the fool's mouth. He didn't understand how distressed she was. Erik hadn't heard Raoul's question but if it was as ignorant as the first he was glad not to know.

Erik could imagine Roxanne at that moment. She was shaking her head with her hands entwined in her hair frustrated. "He will kill thousand men."

"There is no such thing as the Phantom."

"There is."

"It is all in your head. He doesn't exist."

"Raoul, I can't take it anymore!"

"Take what anymore?" Again he asked another useless question.

"Being in a constant nightmare!" She paused. Erik heard her beginning to cry. An urge to run and comfort her was stopped by another feeling. Guilt grew in his core as he heard each thing he had put her through. It was like she was hacking his soul with each word. "I can't sleep. I can't eat. I'm frightened. I am afraid of him."

"Who?"

"He's going to kill me I just know it. Just like those other people that have gotten in his way. He's gone mad."

"Who, Christine, who is going to kill you?"

"Erik. Erik going to, I know it." The moment she uttered his name his heart leaped then a wave of betrayal flooded into him. He thought that he could trust her not to give away his secrets but it was false. "I don't know who he is anymore. Sometimes I think he is my friend but then he does something completely unnecessary. He doesn't think before he kills. I'm afraid that he might kill me without thinking."

That stung. It was inhumanly impossible for him to have the heart to kill her. The knife from her hurtful words dug even deeper into his heart.

"Is he the one from your dressing room? Your Angel of Music? "

* * *

**Disclamer: I don't own any Phantom of the Opera.**

**this is going to bea brief author's note because this is only part 1 of Chapter 20. after that it will be back to 1st person. I will be posting chapter 20 part 2 tomorrow or Satruday so be ready. bye and please review (i will do review song next time because it is not completed yet.**


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING: YOU MIGHT CRY WHILE READING THiS CHAPTER! If you want the full experiance listen to all I ask of you Reprise from the 25 aniversary.**

* * *

Chapter 20 Part 2

"Wait?" Roxanne began to tear into someone else for a change. A cruel smile crept on his lips. "You were eavesdropping on me?!"

"No, I was only… I mean that I was making sure you were alright." Raoul blabbered. He was digging his own grave. If Erik wasn't going to put him in it Raoul was doing a fine job all by himself.

"I can't believe it! Is there no one I can trust?"

"You can trust me."

"I have a reason not to now."

The idiot did not answer for a while. Erik thought Roxanne might have finally shut up but he didn't get the satisfaction. "Believe me little Lotte. I would never attempt to hurt you on purpose."

"I know."

Erik couldn't take the suspicion any longer. He had to see what they were doing. Carefully he hid behind Apollo lyre to see what was happening. The scene set before him was Roxanne crying. That sight tore his heart at the seams.

"So then," he put his hands on her arms. "Tell me what has happened."

As soon as she started to tell Raoul what had happened he couldn't take any more of it. Even when she told Raoul about him it would be followed by a cry or a terrible event. The knife dug deeper with each cry that escaped her lips, with every tear that ran down her face. She was so innocent when she first came here with dreams but he had taken that away from her. Her eyes were filled with fear and tears. Not a hint of joy and laughter. This had come over her like a tsunami wreaking all that she had ever known. Erik had afflicted so much on her that she was becoming more and more distant from reality. All he wanted to do was rip himself to shreds for bringing her so much pain.

"Let's run away from all of this." Raoul proposed. "If we get married then he can never hurt you."

Anger rose with in Erik after hearing such words. He wanted so desperately to yell at that she was only fifteen and too young to marry a man she hardly knew. ** If anyone should marry her it should be me! What am I saying? I am just as sick minded as he is right now.**

Roxanne grew quiet. She spoke so softly that Erik couldn't here. They talked in whispers for a while. Erik tried desperately to hear her answer but the wind picked up and blew the snow around them encasing them in a sound proof barrier.

She burst into another fits of tears and Raoul wiped them away. Looking to her eyes Raoul bent his head down and pressed his lips onto hers. Erik's heart sank. The world froze for a span of time. So many emotions mixed inside him while watched his rival spin her in the air. Her joyous laughter rang in his ears making them bleed terribly. He didn't hear that laugh when it was for someone else. Erik covered his ears trying to block it out. Raoul placed her down to kiss her for a second time. He tried t close his eyes but they were unable to not stare at the crushing scene before them. There was nothing he could do but watch as his heart began to rip slowly and painfully.

They finally left to race back down to the light beneath in a fit of giggles and smiles. Erik came out from behind the statue when he heard the bang of the door closing off to the world below. There was a tremendous amount of pain in his heart that was awakened when he saw them kiss. His mind and heart were now aligned to realize what he felt. It was jealousy. But that wasn't all that was there.

Erik loved Roxanne. Not Christine, not because of a drug, but Roxanne. The truth battered him almost knocking him off his feet. He was blinded by reason his mind told him to follow that he had neglected his heart; a frightening thing that he had shut away for so long. No one was able to touch it as she had. The feistiness from her words had awakened a burning fire in his heart. The kind look in her eyes when she had began to know him now made it hard for him to breathe. When he kissed her Erik thought that maybe Roxanne held feelings for him. Just as the one from the lair had sparked his interest the kiss from Christmas showed his desire for her. He thought maybe for a moment then he could be happy with her. There was a place in his heart that she could only touch. When she was in his grasps he had taken it for granted. Her smile would never be for him again. She had looked at his face in fear. Roxanne was not different than the rest of the world when she first saw him. But there was hope when the second time she saw his face she didn't show any fear or disgust. He thought she was different. It was only a lie. His deformity, his blindness, his pride, his ignorance drove her away. She would dare not to sing for him. It would be for someone else. He had lost her.

Love. It is a simple word that could destroy a man. Once you lose it that will be the most heart-retching feeling you will ever feel. That was what impaired him the most. **She is gone. I drove her away when all I had to do was hold her close. There is no light no happiness in my life any more. It is my fault. All my fault.**

Erik put on the mask to hide himself away from the rest of the world, from reality. He stood where Raoul and Roxanne had just been. A small circle of blue caught his eye. His body went numb. There nestled in the snow was something in which he would always recognize. It was the ring, his ring. It was placed in the fallen snow waiting for someone to come. Reaching down he picked it up slowly as if it would also run away from him if he scared it. Tears pricked his eyes.

"Roxanne… Roxanne…." He cried softly to himself. Barely even a whisper it was carried through the wind to the stars above.

Closing his hands around the fragile band his heart at that his heart was shredded into a million pieces. With no consciousness of what he was doing he began to sing a song that he had listened to once from Roxanne.

"I gave you my music… made your song take wind and now how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me. He was bound love when he heard you sing…" he choked on the last words. The song didn't make sense to him when he first listened but now it was apparent. It was what he felt at the moment. Hopelessness. He felt the tears run down his face underneath the mask. They burned as they fell to the snow below.

A voice began to speak in his head that wasn't his own. It drove him into madness. Like a voodoo chant it repeated in his head constantly.

_Kill them. Burn them. Hang them. Kill them. Burn them. Hang them._

**Stop.**

_Kill them. Burn them. _The voices continued to chant.

**Leave me alone!**

_Hang them. Kill them. Burn them. Hang them._

Erik covered his ears. **Get out of my head!**

_ KILL THEM!_

_**NO!**_

Footsteps echoed through the passageway snapping Erik out of his trance. He hid back behind the statue. Peeking around it Erik saw Roxanne looking through the snow. Her long hair was disheveled to the point where she had to move it out of her face. Her soft features burned themselves into his mind. For a moment he had thought that his heart wasn't broken but one look at Roxanne sent him over the edge. Then something clicked inside him.

It wasn't his fault that Roxanne was gone it was Raoul. He took her away from Erik. Erik didn't drive her away. Hadn't he cared for her, making everything to accommodate her every whim. He let her have her freedom. For days and night he searched nonstop to find her away home. All the exhausting days he had spent watching over her in the Market when unseen trouble commenced he protected her without her knowledge. She had sung only for him! The lessons she had asked for and her debut was all because of him not the Vicomte de Chagny. He did all this for her yet she left him.

Someone that was so close to you to then vanish from your reach is a traumatizing event. It breaks your heart. In the _Tale of Despereaux_ it told a way that must have happened to Erik then. The extraordinary thing is your heart has a mechanism that allows it to mend itself even when completely torn apart. However it is never repaired. A heart once broken becomes crooked and bent. It would not be a human's heart but that of a creature of the shadows. It would become a Phantom's heart.

The Angel of music died. Erik was no longer there. In its place was the Phantom. He became a shell. No love or kindness was left in his heart. Only a new power had risen up. It was far worse than anger. Revenge dwelled in his black heart. He desired revenge against Raoul for taking her away from him. He wanted to have his revenge on her for leaving him heartbroken. **You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!**

…...

**Patience.** The Phantom reasoned with himself. The papers of his treasured music lay in his hand waiting to be played. Looking at the time again the seconds ticked by. His patience was wearing thin. It was almost midnight and the he became restless. He had to wait.

The dancers around him danced so merrily that he sneered. That is why he hated people like that. They took for granted to the true beauty that was around them. Such fools they were. Wasting their lives for moments of a false happiness to only wake up into a nightmare again it was pitiful to watch. The harmless lambs were even oblivious that the danger that lurked around them was a wolf. He walked along the edge of darkness teasing to touch the side of the light.

It was time. He quickly strolled to the imposing staircase. Each step he took he counted. It was an obsession that fueled his anger as he neared his destination. The silence that began to come a foot had also put fire in his eyes. All around him silence began to break out in his audience. Troubled expressions lied underneath their colorful façades. The music faded in to a chilling silence when The Phantom scanned the crowd.

Across each unknown face he tried to find the witch who had cursed him. Not seeing her amongst them only made him more irritated. He had already concocted a plan to make her his forever and never have her leave his side again. She would not escape to back where she had come from. She wouldn't fly away from him this time.

Though he didn't find the gypsy he found the two sniveling managers clinging to each other. **Pitiful. **

"Have you missed me good Messieurs?" he could hear a chill run through everyone. "Had you thought that I had left you for good? Have you missed me? But I have written you an Opera; Don Juan Triumphant."

Then he tossed them the stack of sheet music at their feet. One of the cowardly managers grabbed it hesitantly off the ground. The Phantom surveyed the crowd of frightened outsiders again trying to find her. Instead he was satisfied making them crawl back in fear. "I invite you to comply my instructions should be clear. A disaster beyond your imagination will occur. Remember there are far worse things than a shattered Chandelier. "

Up near the banister a shimmer of silver caught his eye. Turning his head to investigate he stared back at Roxanne. His heart leaped for joy. Seeing her face melted away the anger for only a moment. However it pounded itself back into his heart. Next to his Angel the brat stood behind her like an owner that rarely let her off her leash. The Phantom would never be hounding her as if she was beneath him. He would treat her like the Queen she truly was. For her he would be her slave. But before he could treat her as such he must first remind her.

His bony hand raised and opened his palm. There her engagement ring rested on the palm of his hand. Her eyes widen in horror at the sight of it. The Phantom saw how she squirmed so he closed his hand and pointed ruthlessly.

"Your chains are still mine, Mon Cherie!" He thundered. A billow of smoke and a bright flash of light appeared engulfing him. When the smoke cleared he had vanished. Midnight stroke down on the Opera house.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any Phantom of the Opera.**

**Did I make you cry? I hope I did. when I was writing about Erik's heart being broken I was listening to the All I ask of you Reprise and i found myself in tears as i was reading it. ****So I hope you liked my different set of chapters. I will be doing it one more time and I will tell you all when it comes. Thank you again for the supportive and sugestive reviews, I really apperciate them. **

**OK I already know that i have already written it in the story but:**

_**I gave you my story… **_

_**made your spirit take wind and now how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed. You were bound love when you first read this.**_

_**You will curse the day you did not Review! That's all that the Phantom asked of you!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"Madame Giry what am I going to do? Everything is all wrong. Erik is no longer himself. He changed. When I look into his eyes there is no sign of inhabitants. Insanity lurks in them now and the Phantom dragging me into the madness with him. This wasn't supposed to happen. In the book you never died. So how come we are here like this? I try to change what happens but it only hurts it. Fate really doesn't want to waver from the cruelness that it is. I hate it. I hate this place. I want to escape. Why can't I?"

There was no answer. That was what I had expected. It was only silence that answered me. There were no screams of pain or cries of fear. No laughter of malevolence. No noises in my head. It was calm and engaging. I could have just drifted away from all of my worry and sleep here in the peacefulness. It would be so nice to stay in the blanket of snow for a little while longer—"Caw.".

However that sound was unexpected. Looking at the top of her grave I saw it; a raven on her grave. It was perched so nicely on top that I caught myself thinking that it was made out of stone. But it wasn't because it cawed at me again.

"Are you supposed to be her?" I asked sarcastically.

"Caw!"

"You probably be what she would look like in the afterlife."

It tilted its head as if it were asking a question.

"But I know you're not her. If you were you would have been clawing Erik's eyes out by now." I laughed at the thought. "You know this reminds me of a poem. I don't remember if it is written yet or not but I think you would have liked it little raven."

"Caw?"

"I don't remember it by heart of course and if I did I wouldn't tell it to you. What if it hasn't been written yet and you tell it to someone else. Then it might not be written and I will never read it and so I would never tell you that's why you annoying vulture."

"Caw!" then it flew away. I stood there alone back to mourning over Madame Giry's grave. The Raven hadn't been sent by her because she would have sent a sign more potent than a measly messenger to tell me what to do. Beside I knew that wasn't the sign I was looking for yet.

That was when I started to feel nothing. The numbness started to spread throughout my body that rendered me helpless, empty. It was the emptiness that drove me back to that awful graveyard. I never wanted to come back to such a forsaken place. It was too gloomy for me to handle; Too dead. But the need for someone to talk to became too great even if it meant going to such a dreary place. It was a way that relieved my emotions that had worked in the past. I could easily have solved it by talking to anybody and feeling better. Yet I was unable to now. I wasn't able to confess to a living person because to me there was no one that I could. The only way I could talk is if I talked to someone who wasn't really there.

The only light that I saw was the small oil street lamp that was near the front of the graveyard. It barely even touched Madame Giry's grave. Hers were on the outskirts from light and darkness.

"I know why. You don't need to tell me. It is his fault, that blundering idiot. He is so smug about everything he does that it drives me crazy. Acting all mysterious, it gets rather annoying. And don't get me started on how he acts to me because sometimes it marvels me how he can be so frightening one second yet is so clueless the next. Why can't he be like a normal guy without that eeriness he has to maintain? If we met like regular people would then I might feel different about him. But no, he has to do something so rash that it makes him look like he is trying to protect his pride then his face. I swear he acts just like a child sometimes."

Snow draped itself over the grave as a blanket to keep her warm. But it couldn't keep the living warm. Snow had only made my feet freeze. I could barely step out of the carriage without the help the driver had given me. They were already cold before I walked out of the Opera house but after I got out of the carriage that I called for they were frozen. Soon the rest of me began to freeze over. The icy air pricked my face making it numb enough not to feel anything else but the cold. My hands had rung themselves to retain the little heat that they could possess. Heat from my breath swirled around me like a halo. As I watched it fly up to the sky I frowned. The sky was darkened to the point at which there was no sign of a blue sky behind it. The wind whispered around me filling my thoughts with tantalizing words. It was so tempting to give in to the madness. Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much if I gave in.

**No, I'm strong I won't let them get to me**. Yet their voices continued to fill my head as I fought back to keep control. They told me to let go. That it wasn't my fault; none of this was. **It was Christine's fault for stealing Erik's heart. If she only… **no she was already gone. I couldn't hear her anymore. The thought that she was gone scared me. I wondered if that meant she was dead and if so what would Erik do if he found out. A shiver ran down my spine as a picture of me hanging by a noose flashed in my head. My demise might be something worse than that. He could kill me the way Jack the Ripper did by mutilating his victims. Or he would chop me up into little pieces and put me into a meat pie. Alright the last one was a tad bit extreme but still possible under those circumstances. I began to become nervous and agitated.

"I have never done this before. I don't know if you're supposed to show a sign or something now to let me know you're listening but it would sure help." Nothing seemed to be answering.

"You know what? For some God damn reason this is the time I think I need your help and you decide to pout. Right now you are just as useless as you were when you were alive just like Christine! All I ask is a sign that you might understand but no… Nothing! Why the hell did you have to die?!" I accused out of desperation. There was no answer from the graves. I was out of breath and closed my eyes to try to relax.

"That is not the way you should speak to the dead."

My eyelids flew open at the sound of his voice. I spun around quickly face to face with the Phantom. His familiar dark cloak made him almost blend in to the night that surrounded him. There was nothing I could say because my courage left my body. What stunned me was how I barely flinched when a knife was held to my throat but my flight response wanted to kick in at the sight of Erik. I never understood why that was so. Maybe he was the sign she sent. My soul shrank back inside my body so it would be untouchable.

"It isn't their fault they're dead."I noticed his sly smile when he looked at my expression. There was a glimpse of Erik but as quickly as I acknowledged it that it was gone. My fear was confirmed; the Erik that I loved was gone. A wicked gleam in his eyes made me shift uncomfortably backwards. That only made him advance forward. "You think that she would answer if you insult her?"

"No." I chirped. Such a weak sound came out that it was embarrassing to call it mine. Clearing my throat I asked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you said you never talked to the dead before."

"You didn't hear anything before that?"

"No."

"Really? Because I probably insulted you earlier."

"I am sad that I hadn't been there to hear it."

"Your timing is still impeccable."

"Should I take that as a comment or an insult?"

Barely a blink of an eye later I was pointing the Derringer at Erik's chest. I glared at him. "What do you think?"

Erik shrugged slightly unfazed. There was the recognizable look from when he first time that I stirred up an argument. He started to turn back into himself. It brought a slight smile to my face as he countered. "From your tone of voice I believe it was to be inferred as an insult."

"No shit Sherlock."

Erik cringed with a sly smile. "Ouch, that sounded like another insult. I don't remember if you have used that one. You're 2 for 2."

"Really? Well your three for three for being an ass."

"Maybe if you apologize now I will have more compassion when I decide your punishment little bride."

"Excuse me. Threatening my life won't make me apologize any faster." I glared regaining some courage. "I don't think I did anything worth punishment for."

"Is that so? My memory is a little blurry now a days."

"It must be because you seem to be forgetful that I am far from my time I think I am far from being anyone's little bride."

"Aw my memory seems to be coming back. Now I recall you did accept my proposal. You were the one who wore the ring on your ring finger accepting the marriage."

"The ring was in exchanged for my grandmother's necklace." I interrupted only for him to brush it aside.

"But you are the forgetful one as you are you misplaced your engagement ring on the roof after that brat was taking advantage of you."

"He wasn't taking advantage of me! I let him kiss me."

"So I took the precaution of giving it back to you and to bring you back." He said casually. "I'm not really good at sharing."

"Good because I'm not good being shared!"

"So you are all mine then. No one else's. Only mine. You will become my wife. What a pretty bride you will be all in white. You will be so happy. Nothing could be better. You will be treated like a queen. I promise that I will devote myself to you as long as we live together. We will have to live underground away from that sinful world above. That way I can protect you from all the evil. Then maybe I will let you take a peek up above but only a peek. We wouldn't want any of them to snatch you away. You will never leave. Not here or to your world. Don't fret you will be plenty busy helping me with work and we will make music together. Our lives will be perfect with just you and me."

"You're mad."

"Perhaps."When he grabbed my arm and a jolt of the familiar electricity run up through my body and I felt him also tremble at the touch. I looked up in his eyes. He kept his eyes cold and steady however when he spoke his voice shook a little. "But now we must leave back to our home. Wouldn't want to be late for the wedding, now would we?"

"Listen to yourself. You have become insane. I'm not Christine!" I pulled my arm from his grip. I stepped back almost on Madame Giry's grave.

He shook his head. "We have to leave before he gets here."

"I won't go anywhere with you!"

"Now!"

I closed my eyes tightly. "No!"

"Christine! Stay away from him!" I opened my eyes and was being pushed away from the Ghost by Raoul. Dropping the gun I nearly stepped on Madame Giry's grave again but Raoul caught me and pulled me up. His sparkling blue eyes captured mine in a dizziness of warmth. His strong features were contorted into fear as he held my arms. I shivered at his touch because the heat from his hands went through my frozen body to my iced heart.

Then suddenly realizing the Phantom's presence he acted out the necessary precautions. He shielded me from my attacker but he had disappeared. It was silent except for the neighing in the background. That sparked my attention. Looking behind Raoul's right shoulder I saw off in a distance a white horse awaiting its owner. Taken back I looked back at Raoul. He was dressed in a billowy white shirt. My gaze followed up his arm. In his right hand he held a sword.

**Oh great, my knight in shining armor. Why did this have to look so cliché? **Even if he wore regular clothes I would have thought it more appropriate than that. However he did look like a prince from a fairytale.

Raoul took a step away from me and started to search for the Phantom. "Whatever he has told you it was a lie. He is…"

Before Raoul could finish his sentence a flash of red landed near him exploding into a wall of fire that towered over us. Terrified I let out a small cry as Raoul swung at the air. The Phantom only laughed manically. "Well now, look who decided to show up; the little Vicomte brat."

While I tried to locate him I nearly became a roast. If it hadn't been for Raoul who pulled me away in time I would have been slightly crispier. He walked another few steps and another pillar of fire sprang up right behind me. The fire singed my hair making the tips blacken. The hem of my dress burst into flame. Screaming frantically I tried to put out the fire by stomping on it but it only made it grow. Raoul doused the flame by kneeling down smothering it with snow until they disappeared. I could see that his hands were scorched as the result. I reached to inspect his hand but he pulled away. He scanned the grounds and spotted something. Grabbing a hold of my upper arm Raoul pulled me in the direction of the exit was but a wall of fire again appeared. We turned again and ran but the same thing happened. The bursts of fire seemed to come out of nowhere. There was no sign of the Phantom but his wicked laugh rang through the graves sounding as if he was everywhere at once. We were trapped. Raoul shouted flimsy insults to his tormentor with every swing of his sword at a wave of fire. No matter where we tried to escape fire turned us back the other way.

Raoul slashed again at the air. "Be gone Phantom! Torment Christine no longer."

"I can't do that monsieur. As long as she remains here she belongs to me."

Out of the darkness the Phantom started to attack Raoul. The clash of swords ringing repeatedly in my head which made all the crows and ravens vanish. Raoul was off guard and frantically started to defend himself. With rapid flashes of metal the two men fought brutally maneuvering through the graves. The two swordsmen weaved through the graves fighting wildly against each other. They fought with their hands and swords that it was a frenzy of wild attacks and blocks. Raoul jumped over the Phantoms swing at his legs and counter attacked. His attempt on getting the upper hand was useless. With the few attacks Raoul managed to pull they were deflected with ease. But with one swing of desperation Raoul sliced the Phantom in the arm sending out an animal cry. Drops of blood were splattered on the white snow below.

The phantom stumbled clutching his arm. Switching the blade to his other hand Raoul's opponent started to come at him with all his might. Anger was now what drove each stab and block. The gracefulness of the Phantom's fighting nearly took my breath away. He looked beautiful when fought. The black made him difficult to be seen so his attacks came as a surprise each time they were aimed at the easily spotted target. His attacks became rapid, making it hard for Raoul to dodge. Then Raoul's cheek was carved by his opponent's sword when Raoul was trying to attack. Pushing his opponent away Raoul touched his cut disgustingly. I saw the blood trickle from his cheek to white shirt he wore.

Something clicked. **The gun. I have to find it. That might be the only way I can reason with them.** Then I remembered something. **But where was it?**

I took my eyes off of them. The gun was buried in the snow. But I didn't know where I had dropped it. Searching on my knees I rummaged through the snow to find it. A stinging pain ran up my arms as my hands dug into the snow. It felt as if my hands were on fire. I winced but pushed on. It was somewhere around there I knew but I couldn't find it. I could hear the sounds of metal behind me become more frequent. That only made me more frantic to find the weapon.

**Where is it?** Clang!

Clang! Clang! **It has to be here.**

**Where is it?** Clang!

Clang! Clang! Clang! **Ouch! My hands hurt. But I have to find it.**

Clang! Clang! **Where is it?!** Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!

"Caw!" I looked over and saw the raven pecking at something in the snow. Racing over there I shoed it away and began to dig. The snow seemed so deep that if I leaned down even more I would be sucked down to Wonderland. It looked like there was nothing there. Maybe the bird was pecking at a worm. I thought I should look somewhere else. Then my fingers grazed something cold. My heartbeat quickened. The sense of relief flooded into my system and I sighed gratefully. When I held the cold barrel of the gun a sound of metal rang and then nothing else.

Standing up I turned to face them. With the gun in my hand I was ready to shoot at the Phantom but I froze.

My eyes grew wide. **This couldn't be happening. This is not how it is supposed to be. Why can't things change?**

A million things were running through my mind. Then my mind went completely blank. I felt as if time slowed down but it hadn't. The feeling was instead like I was watching this from the outside world. It was as if I were watching a movie of the two of them.

I nearly screamed when I saw it. The Phantom had pinned Raoul against the snow covered ground only a couple feet away from where I stood. His sword poised to plunge into his opponents heart. I saw the fear glisten in Raoul's eyes as he knew that his sword was too out of reach. I felt as if he were killed I would also be killed. I was afraid for both of our lives at that moment. It was impossible for this to happen. **He can't be killed. He can't.**

Then the Phantom's sword came down to pierce Raoul's heart.

BANG!

* * *

Me: Wandering child, so lost so helpless, yearning for my guidance

You all: Angel ... or demon... friend ... or Phantom? Who is it there, writing?

Me: None of your bloody buisness! Just review the chapter already!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related tothe Phantom of the Opera franchise. Sorry about that I had to do it. Well this chapter took a lot longer than expected and the next should come after Christmas. I hope everyone has a happy holiday!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

_Bang! _

_**Do you hear the people sing? **_

The sound of the gun rang through my ears.

_**Singing the song of angry men?**_

I had forgotten to plug my ears and now they hurt.

_**It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again.**_

The raven flew away at the sound of the shot as well as Raoul's horse.

_**When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums**_

Everything was dark until I finally opened my eyes.

_**Then there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes.**_

It all went so fast; the Phantom pinning Raoul on his back with a sword aimed at Raoul's and the bullet hit the sword out of the Phantom's hand with such a force that it was unbelievable of a little gun. I was impressed that my aim was spot on that I bet that I could never do it again. If I blinked I would have missed it. A moment like that can be the one thing that you can never forget or after it happened it is gone. All I can really recall was how quick it all went. Also I remember the look on the two men's faces.

When the sword clattered to the ground making both men stared at me. They held their breaths and didn't dare move. They looked at me as if I were Diana the huntress. I must have been a sight with a derringer pointing at the two of them. The cloak I wore had become soaked with the snow and stated to tear at the hem. I was shivering from the cold air that started to freeze my dress into a slab of ice. I didn't even have to look at a mirror to know that my blonde hair had tangled itself rather nicely. It must have looked like I had never seen a brush. I felt a gush of wind blow through my hair making it freeze dry its tangles in. My teeth were chattering quietly while I froze in my skin. Puffs of my breath floated up to the sky joining the gray clouds that hung low overhead.

The Phantom stood over Raoul cradling his wrist like a wounded dove. When he saw the spilt second my expression reflected worry something changed. The look in his eyes went back to normal. The aura that surrounded him transformed into reassuring "Put the gun away."

Like an obedient lap dog I did as I was told without a second thought. A sigh escaped from both of them as the gun went down. But then I remembered who I was and who he was that I snapped out of my guard being let down.

"Erik, step away from Raoul!" I ordered raising the gun again. "Or I'll hit you this time." Under my breath I cursed how my voice trembled. However Erik still did what I said. He stepped away from Raoul but Raoul turned over to get up and attack him again Erik kicked him hard in his stomach. Raoul rolled up into the fetal position clutching his abdomen gasping for air.

I felt a disappointing urge to shake my head disapprovingly only to brush it a side and keep my attention on Erik. I glared at Erik disapprovingly instead as he walked slowly toward me. My hands started to tremble with each step he took.

**I am I ready to shoot him if I have to?**

Before I could figure out if I could he walked by me and stopped. In my ear I heard him whisper "For the love of God, Roxanne. Put the gun down." It alarmed me of how close he was to me that my shoulder was touching his arm. His warm breath tickled my ear as he spoke. I gave in at his hypnotic plea but held my position like a wax mannequin. Seeing that I was having difficulty his good hand guided the loaded gun down out of harm's way. "I am grateful that you didn't hit me instead of the unfortunate sword."

With a kiss on my cheek he warned "Until next time." Then he disappeared into the shadows. I couldn't see him anymore and stood there alone while Raoul got up. I should have gotten used to it but it still had surprised me. **I wish he wouldn't do that. why can't he leave like normal people?**

Placing the gun back into the holster strapped on my leg I grabbed Raoul's hand. He was as cold and shaky without a cloak. We ran out of the Iron Gate with a sound as loud as a gunshot. The air in my lungs was burning a flame while my frozen feet hit the hard ground repeatedly. They were aching with each step I took and dragging along Raoul was no easy task. He kept on trying to stop to ask me questions on what had occurred. I ignored him until we reached the steps of the Opera house when he wrenched his hand out of my grasp.

"I will take no step further unless you tell me what is going on." Raoul declared.

I shook my head. "Please I can't."

"You must. If you don't this will go on and others will die."

"Alright but only three **questions **I will answer."

"Is that man that I fought your angel of music?"

I nodded. That was 1.

"Then he is the one that calls himself The Opera Ghost."

That was not a question but a statement. I stayed silent staring off into space.

"You called him Erik?"

That was 2. I nodded again.

"He is the one who has tormented you then?"

"I swear Raoul, how stupid can you be!" I insulted. He looked shocked at my sudden flash of anger. The look on his face didn't stop me. "He was the voice that read his letter to you when everyone was discussing what to do about Carlotta. Remember when the Chandelier fell? That was his doing. He was dressed as Red Death at the Masquerade. It is the man that I told you about on the Roof. He is vicious and mad as a rapid dog. He will kill you without hesitation. Now that you have encountered him tell me; how did it feel to be beaten by him?"

"I could have defeated."

"If it hadn't been for me firing at him you would have became a human shish kabob."

It was now for Raoul to be silent. He was clearly embarrassed by being beaten by the Phantom.

But Raoul's realization only fueled my fire. "I don't want you to get hurt. He is dangerous. You couldn't have defeated him. He can't be beaten."

"He is after all only a man as you have said."

"Yes but he is no ordinary man."

"But there must be a way to defeat him. Even an extraordinary man can be crushed." Raoul offered.

I stared up at the Palais Granier. It had seemed like a long time ago when I had visited it with my class. That was a time where my worries were few and childish. I was no longer that fifteen year old teenager in an adult's body. I had transformed. I had aged. If I were to go back home I would be an adult in a teenagers body. That change frightened me and I wanted to go back home as quickly as I could. It was a time that I had people behind me all the time.

There was nothing that I wished more than to have them beside me. Lauren would have kicked the Phantom's butt and would be conversing with me about my first kiss. It would be rather funny to see her walk into this place. I probably would be unable to stop laughing as she stared at it opened mouthed like a fish. Then she would want to explore this old France as much as she would be able to. Oh, and Abby would have helped me plan some elaborate scheme to take down the Phantom. Then I would have to hear her squeals of joy while she danced, singing about how she is in Phantom land. I would also not hear the end to her scolding for me to hog both Raoul and Erik. She would have already have found a way out of here. Or maybe Melanie would miraculously have brought the Tardis from Doctor who somehow. Anything wouldn't surprise me because knowing her determination she would find a way and fawn over Erik at the same time. Then she would likely have poked Carlotta with a fork for all the trouble she has caused. Then all four of us would be laughing. How I missed them so much. I wished that maybe they would also stumble in and we would have been the Musketeers of this ludicrous place. They would have loved to meet Raoul, Erik and Christi—.

Then it clicked. "Christine." I whispered.

"What?"

"It is me. His weakness." Then I bolted up the stairs.

"Wait. What did you say?" Raoul asked but his three questions were already used up.

**...**

Water dripped from my clothes to the granite floors. My hand rested on the door's handles. From the other side I could hear a room filled with voices and shouting. I began to shake but I took a deep breath in. I opened the doors to the managers' office dramatically. The doors revealed the two managers who were accompanied by Daroga, Carlotta and Piangi. They looked at me stunned. Even the diva's face was contorted in surprise as I walked in on their conversation. My appearance as I will say again must have been as shocking as the bride of Frankenstein's. But I took no heed of that and walked to join the circle of people. Behind me Raoul trailed into the room after a moment of silence.

"Ah Mademoiselle Daae, quite the lady of the hour." Firmin greeted spitefully.

"You have secured the largest role of Daun Jaun." Andre declared.

"She is the one behind this!" Carlotta accused. "It is her fault! She is the one who planned this. Christine Daae."

"She would never!" Raoul defended as he marched straight for Carlotta.

"No." Piangi blocked Carlotta from Raoul. "You will not dare come any closer to Signora."

Finding that his was unable to get past him Raoul looked at the managers angrily. "I take it that you also agree with her because you have not defended Christine?"

"We have no choice." Andre answered first. Andre took out a letter from his pocket. "Dear Andre, some chorus-members must be sacked befor too late. If you could, figure who has a sense of pitch. Don't worry I've managed to assign a minor role to those who cannot act. Signed O.G."

"The evidence points to that conclusion. We also got another one."Firmin confirmed.

Also taking a note out of his pocket he read: "Fondest greetings to you all! I just have a few instructions before rehearsal starts: Carlotta must be taught to act not her normal trick of strutting round the stage. Our Don Juan must lose a lot of weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must soon learn that their place is in their office, not the arts as they try to pursue. They must also learn how to run abusiness because I will no longer aid them as I have in the past. As for Mademoiselle Daae no doubt she'll do her best. It's true her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel for she still has an increasing amount to learn, if her pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher… Your obedient friend and Angel ..."

A cough came from the other side of us. Our attention turned to the Persian standing on my side. Daroga glared at the diva. "Beside this is not the time to blame each other Signora."

The men began to go into a fully fledged dispute. Their loud voices echoed off the walls. Distantly I could hear a laugh underneath their arguing. Slowly in backed to the wall where the vent was and kicked it hard with the back of my heel. After I did so I courageously walked back in the center. I sighed and announced for everyone to hear "Carlotta is right."

"What?!" all of the Men cried.

"I am?!" Carlotta exclaimed. "I mean, of course I'm right. Um, is Carlotta right?"

I nodded. "It… it… is. It is p-partly my f-fault for not fighting back this m-menace. I s-should have… been stronger." Summoning all my strength I tried to keep a steady voice and to not stumble over my words. "But I will not stand back and watch idly as people are in danger because of me. Now we will fight back."

"And, how do you propose we do that?" Firmin inquired.

"I propose that we catch him. I know that during his Opera he will appear. That is when we will stop him."

"How will we lure him out?" Andre asked.

I smiled mischievously. "With me."

The whole room grew silent. No one stirred for a while shocked with me answer. The managers conversed over the matter. Raoul dashed over to hold me hands. "You don't have to do this."

"I do Raoul."

"Please don't it is too dangerous. I don't want to lose you."

"I can't hide from fate any longer. I realized that now. I don't want the same thing happen to Madame Giry to you. I promise that I will be alright. I have to do this for everyone." I took my hands out of his hold and looked at the rest of crowd. "Have you come to a decision?"

They looked at each other skeptically. My heart sank into my stomach. They just had to have a conscience. They had to be gentleman and not send me to my noose. I had known that it was too much to ask for from them. It was like asking them to throw a baby into a burning house. They would not be willing to send a girl to her death to get rid of a fiend.

"Let her do as she wishes." Carlotta said. We stared at her aghast. She humped and unfolded her fan. I only agree because I will no longer be in danger and we can go back to our normality. If you must protect her then set up guards to be ready to shoot when she is in any danger. I believe that this is the best plan for all of us. Who is brave enough to agree with me?"

Even though I despised Carlotta so much she had her moments of heroism. All of the men stared at each other and then at the two mad women. Finally they made up their mind.

"We will be by you all the way." Daroga answered bowing to me. "We are in your hands now."

Smiling proudly I nodded a thank you to them. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks. I looked up at the ceiling and shouted something that I had always wanted to say. "It is to be war between us! But this time, clever friend, the disaster will be yours!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera and the lyrics I borrowed from LES MISERABLES... sorry :(**

**Ok so I read what some of your reviews said who Roxanne was going to shoot and I am shocked. Do I sound like a person who would harm Erik or Roxanne? JK I loved rading those reviews the best because I was laughing because when I read them I was already starting this chapter and couldn't stop laughing. **

**Those would have been so much more intresting then what I wrote but i like my way so if you want to have written differently then write a fanfic of my fanfic. Woah, mind blow, that would be so cool. Sorry got off track. Oh and Yes I am Proud to say that I think I have made Erik insane (which he should because he is the freaking Phantom of the opera) so thank you who have writtin a review and write more.**

**After I hear your cries to update I think: Reader, phan friend, don't think that I don't care - but every chapter and review rests on you now. Happy new year BTW :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

"No, no, no! Please. Don Juan, Signor Piangi - here is the phrase. 'Those who tangle with Don Juan…' If you please?" Monsieur Reyer corrected for about the eighth time that practice.

"Those who will tangle—" Piangi started.

"No! No! No! Again. 5-6-7."

"Those who will tangle with Juan—"

"Do it again but what it is written on the page." A collective groan washed over the ensemble. Monsieur heard this and said to the rest of the cast "Everyone else, take a ten minute stretch break as I work with Signor."

And everyone gladly took the break. We were so joyous at the gesture that we got up and started to walk around and talk to one another. Three groups had formed dividing each individual into a specific category that it felt cliché. It was a lot like high school in a strange way and that gave me a weird comforting feeling. How queer it was to see this form even back in this time in France. There were at least four groups. At one end there was Carlotta and her little followers then there was Meg and most of the ballerinas. There was so much noise and laughter. They reminded me of school that I felt homesickness flood in. It stung whenever I thought about it.

However I was interrupted by one of the members of the ensembles introducing herself to me but I didn't catch her name or she never said. Either way she was talking a million mile an hour that anyone could miss a sentence or two of what she had to say.

"Well if I remember right you are my younger cousin from my mother's side; most likely a second cousin but no matter. You are thirty years my junior I believe. I think it is interesting that we have similar names. Your parents must have named you after me. Hopefully we won't confuse ourselves." She babbled. Her voice sound a lot like mine that I was kind of taken back

"Um who are you?" I asked as we walked to the other side of the stage into the darkness.

"That's right you do not know my name!" She exclaimed. There was a slight accent when she spoke. Stopping she shook my hand and laughed softly. "Well it is Christina. I have just recently joined after they recast for this Opera. Come you must talk to the rest of my new friends."

She took my hand and started to walk me over to one of the groups that consisted of a pair of stage hands and two other chorus girls that had positioned themselves on the edge of the light. I thought I would have become nervous as we grew closer to the dark because that is where he usually would hide. My mind would have started to plan out how he would drag me away from the group and take me back down to the Hell below our very feet. Only I didn't.

When I looked at Christina I wasn't afraid. Her light brown hair fell in ringlets framing her face. Her blue eyes had shown vibrantly. She was most likely in her early fifties the way there were light wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She though smiled. That warm smile had melted any doubt that I had in my mind. She had this motherly quality about her like Madame Giry had that I felt that I could trust her, so I did.

When we reached them they welcomed me in open arms so to speak. The bigger of the two stage hands with bright red hair wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he greeted me. He was dusty from head to foot that his white shirt almost looked a light brown against his pale skin. As for his companion he shook my hand and gave me a wink. I noticed how he was extremely thin and gangly. Blue grey eyes were set upon his face that made him look brighter than his companion. His dark brown hair was tuck underneath a ruddy old cap that had moth holes on the brim. Looking at him closely he did look rather brotherly. But then again they all looked like they could be brotherly or sisterly. They were so merry and lively that it was contagious. Soon I found myself laughing and talking like they were old friends. They treated me like a little sister in a way.

"Christina you were on the wrong note, it is higher at the second note." The Red hair stage hand announced.

"No Jean-Lamar I did not." Christina defended. "You have been in the rafters above and are starting to hear things."

"Aw Mademoiselle Nilsson doesn't want to say she is wrong." The other one teased. "She is the perfect singer in all of Europe. No one can look down on her even if they tried."

**Nilsson? **

"Oh Marius stop being childish." A chorus girl with white blonde hair remarked hitting him with her folded fan. "Leave Christina alone."

Jean-Lamar laughed and wrapped his arm around Marius' neck. "That is the only way this idiot functions, Marie. Don't make him give up his only chance at true happiness."

"I'm no Swedish Princess. I am only a Countess by my second marriage. I had married Count de Casa Miranda over ten years ago."

"You are Christina Nilsson?" **It can't be.** You are Swedish

"Yes and yes, I am Christina Nilsson and I was born in a small village in Sweden. I played Margarita at the Metropolitan when they did Faust same as you." Christina said as if I was extremely dumb. "I thought you already knew this."

I couldn't bring myself to answer.

"And she is overly proud of it." A different chorus girl with straight black hair declared with a wink.

I looked at Christina again. **This is my great-great-great grandmother!** She was so young and vibrant. **Now that I think about it I remember that I looked her up on Wikipedia once and saw her picture.** Christina Nilsson was born in a small village in Sweden. At the age of 14 she was discovered and became an Opera star. She rivaled other top Opera singer of her time, outshining others around her. Great Grandpa would tell us stories about his grandmother and how she would sing him to sleep at night that it almost sounded like an angel. He said that even when she was old, that she was still beautiful beyond compare. My goodness he was right. Looking closely I could see bits of my dad in her green blue eyes. The grace that she possessed was astounding that I felt like I was in the presence of a goddess. I just hoped that I wouldn't find any other unexpected ancestors while I was here.

As I continued to stare my attention was caught behind her. Behind her the two men started to silently act as a king and servant. Then they put their hands over their hearts and began to pretend to sing. I couldn't contain myself and began to giggle quietly. However that resulted in me snorting when they began to bow to one another and make faces behind her. That got Christina's attention. She looked over her shoulder she cried "What are you two fools doing?"

"Ah, nothing Mademoiselle." Marius confessed innocently.

Jean-Lamar laughed and patted her gently on the back. "Just playing with you."

"Just like you were playing with me about telling me stories about the Ghost of the Opera?" Christina laughed. "Or was it The Phantom of the Opera? I can't recall correctly."

My stomach sank to the floor. The light mood turned gray. I felt uncomfortable at the mention of him and start to shift my weight back and forth from my heels to the balls of my feet. When she uttered 'the Phantom' it silenced the others in the group. The mood shifted. All eyes were staring at Marie and Christina.

"The Phantom of the Opera." A chorus girl named Marie said. "They are not mere stories as you put them. I wouldn't take those stories as lightly as you do. He haunts the Opera. He is as real as you and me."

"Remember the Chandelier incident? That was his doing." Another chorus girl stated. We all nodded remembering that incident.

It started to catch the attention of the other groups and a few people started to come in our group. Marius took of his cap and was looking down at the ground. "He killed Joseph Bouqet after he had murdered Madame Giry in cold blood."

The group of Ballerinas started to join the circle. I saw Meg in the mix with them. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me in disbelief. As her other friends joined in she stayed behind in a daze. I rushed to her. I asked her what was wrong I saw tears start to form in her eyes. My heart dropped and I hugged her. In my ear I heard her ask softly "Erik could never kill mama, would he?"

I shook my head "No honey, Erik loves you too much to ever do a thing like that." and her tears came down even more.

"The other girls say that Erik is horrible and say we shouldn't do what the Phantom tells us to do. But I think that will only make Erik sad. It isn't his fault that the Phantom is mean to everyone. The Phantom and Erik are two different people aren't they because Erik is kind? He loves us. Erik would never hurt anyone. The Phantom kills people and is hurting Erik right?" She asked sadly.

"That's right." I said finding that it is true. They were two different people. I missed the Erik that I loved. "Erik loves us. So we should do what he says to make him happy ok?"

"Ok."

"So don't cry."

"But I miss him."

"I miss him too." I confessed. I held her hands in mine. "Promise me that whatever may happen that you will always remember** Erik** when he danced with you that one time. Remember how **Erik** sang to you to sleep and kissed you goodnight? Remember that forever and ever. Promise?"

She nodded smiling again. I hugged her and hoped that when this was all over that I would also be able to remember my favorite times that I had with him. Maybe things will change after all.

Around us the crowd continued to tell different incidents that the Phantom was involved in. But I tried to keep Meg away from that conversation. As I wiped them away I hummed the lullaby to calm her. She started to smile again a little as I sang. Then I finished and it seemed so had the recollection on what the Phantom had done.

"Stop talking such nonsense. There is no such thing as Phantoms. It is all just a bunch of silly superstations that keeps children from misbehaving." Christina giggled heartedly. We then stared at her with shocked expression.

"Then how do you explain the Opera are to perform?" A ballerina piped in.

Christina shook her head. "So you're telling me that a Phantom wrote this Opera."

The little girl nodded sheepishly looking up above and around from peering eyes. I saw fear in her eyes and felt sorry for the poor dear. I realized that I had done the same thing. But looking around I saw that everyone was doing the same thing the girl had and they all had the same look in their eyes. However Christina didn't realize the look in the girl's eyes pr everyone else's and asked the room. "Have any of you ever seen this Phantom?"

A chill ran down my spine.

I had seen it. The memory never escaped me even when I ran from it. The mask I held in my hand as I looked at the disfigured man that lay beneath it. I saw Erik's face twisted like a skeleton. I remember the abnormal color his skin was on half of his face. I saw how unnatural it had looked as it wrapped half of his face. How his lip was drawn up showing his teeth. And his nose, on the right side there was no nose at all which terrified me. There was no eyebrow but what looked like burned skin. What was so horrible was how it looked when you saw his whole face. I remember thinking that if Erik's face was symmetrically disfigured then his appearance wouldn't have been half as bad. But because half of his face was handsome while the other was disfigured it made him more hideous. I remembered the fear and grief running through me while I saw him. His eye seemed to be sunken into his skull giving the ghostly appearance. He was a phantom.

"We both have." Meg said as I stayed silent standing behind her. Everyone stared at us bewildered. Then they looked at Christina and her shocked expression as she looked at me. I diverted my eyes from anyone else's eye contact. I heard her gasp and I shut my eyes tight just wanting to hide under a rock.

Then there was a crash. We nearly jumped out of our skins at the sudden sound. Looking over the direction where it came from I saw that Carlotta had thrown her copy of Don Juan the Triumphant on the ground in frustration.

"Just because you didn't get the lead you don't have to throw a tantrum." Christina chastised walking over to Carlotta, clearly annoyed. "You shouldn't throw such art as this on the floor like that. I have to say I have never seen this style before but I can say for the rest of the cast as well as myself that this is truly amazing art."

"Can you call this… gibberish 'art'?! The way that Piangi sang it before being so rudely corrected sound more like music than this worthless piece of garbage."

That was when I snapped. Anger and fear boiled up inside me. I stood up and marched over to where my great-great-great grandmother and Carlotta stood. "Signora – I don't think that you would dare you speak that way in the presence of the composer?"

"Well and you can see Mademoiselle Daae the composer isn't here." Carlotta puffed up her chest like a balloon. "And if he were here I'd—"

"Can you be certain of that signora?" A voice boomed behind me. I turned around and saw Daroga staring Carlotta down until she shrunk back in fear and fell silent. Bringing his voice down the Persian whispered so that only the four of us could hear. "He could be watching us right now as we speak. Do you want to tell **him** face to face? Because I think it will be a rather short live encounter."

…

I was walking back to the dressing room on my own after rehearsal ended. Meg had to stay behind to work with the other ballerinas on their routine and Daroga had to help the managers. I had no idea where Marco was so I was left to walk back to my dressing room alone. There were so many things that happened in the matter of a couple days that it made my head start to spin. First the masquerade then the graveyard happened, then my plan to take down the Phantom once and for all and to finally top of the crazy sundae I see my great-great-great grandmother; **how more insane can things get? **I mean seeing your dead relative that you never met is kind of creepy. To make matters worse it confirmed that I wasn't in some stupid book or musical but that this really happened.

So as I thought about that I absent mindedly walked down the hallway unaware of anything. I think it was dim but I was in a dream like phase that I couldn't recall. I do remember that there was no one else in the hallway which was unusual on its own but I didn't let it phase me all that much. I just kept walking towards the end of the hall.

Then I felt a tug on my arm and a hand over my mouth. Unable to react I was dragged into a dark room.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Disclaimer: I don't own any Phantom of the Opera.**

**Wishing you'd somehow review again. Wishing you would review. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would review it. **

**Also thank you to those have review and read this because it is because of you guys that I have more enjoyment in writing this (Not that I wouldn't have if it was mine alone, it is just nice to have people who also love PotO as much as I do read this.**

**Ok I have to make this clear now. I really don't like Raoul but for this all to go to the ending I want, I have to grin and bare having to be anti-Phantom for a little while longer. I am a Phangirl all the way and I am sorry to have made you all think that I was turning to the lightside. The Darkside has Erik so I beg you to come over willingly. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

"Damn it Erik!" I cursed after he took his hand away from my mouth. Even in the complete darkness I could tell how close he was to me. I had to use all my power not to say what my mind was really thinking then. "What the hell was that for?!"

"How did you know it was me?" Erik asked surprised trying to tease. Before I could say a snappy comeback he put his hand up to cut me off. "I know, you don't need to insult me."

I was still ticked off that he didn't let me speak so I snapped "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should thank you for defending me back there." He said simply. "It is the least I could do."

"I wasn't doing you any favors."

"I know."

"So you don't have to thank me. There was no reason than to see me face to face. You know, you could have just put it in a note like you usually do and be done with it."

"But I wanted to see you." He whispered gently.

My heart started to flip-flop wildly in my chest. His voice was so sweet and so close that if I leaned just a little more I could touch him. "Quit holding my arm already freak." Oh, how I wanted to bite off my tongue that very moment for scoffing at him.

He let go but I heard him slammed his hand against the wall near my head. "What did you just say to me?"

His tone had changed to the one that he had been using recently. It was like a beeper to warn me that I am stepping over enemy's lines and I should stop before I get shot. But I couldn't stop. My head was telling me to be cautious but my mouth thought otherwise.

"You heard me!"

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I could ask the same to you!" The places where he touched me still burned like hot coals were pressed on them.

I waited for him to counterattack but he never did. Instead I heard a sigh. In the darkness I heard him move around and then there was light. I looked at him holding the candle in one hand. Then I moved from his long fingers to his arm that followed his shoulder. From the middle of his chest I started to look up d toward his face. It seemed as if he hadn't seen the light of day in ages. He looked tired and worn through. There were bags under his eyes that made his normal half of his face's eye sink into his skull. He was unusually pale and thin that I could see his cheek bone. The spark in his eyes had dimmed to the point that they almost looked like they were glass.

Not only how his physical features were tired and worn out but his clothes also reflected his face. The usual formal wear that he wore was replaced by a simple dress shirt and black slacks. His white dress shirt was wrinkled and torn at the hem that made me wonder where he had been locked up to look such a state.

As I thought about that I looked behind Erik alarmed at what I saw. Walking past Erik I realized I had never seen this room before. I looked at him. "What is this place?"

He stayed silent standing in the corner of the room watching me as I wandered around.

It was a miniature library. The actual room was no larger than a small bedroom that was over flowing with books. There were three bookshelves that lined the walls of the room except for the entrance which left it looking bare and boring. All of the shelves surrounded a desk in the middle of the room like a ritual. On the desk itself it had required its own stack of books. Looking at the titles of the books most were in other languages that I couldn't read and the ones that were in English made no sense because it had the titles such as "Time and Space" or about time jumping. They looked to be research papers and theories of the space time continuum. Touching the desk I began to try and put together the puzzle pieces but I had a hard time.

"What is this place?" I asked.

My heart raced as I felt him brushed my arm accidently. I nearly jumped away but he didn't advance or seem to notice. So I tried not to act like I didn't notice. "It is where I keep all my records of research and copies of my Opera. In a way it is where someone would go to find out if I ever existed."

On the corner of the desk I noticed a quill and an ink well waiting to be picked up and used. I no began to read a page on the desk that someone had been writing just recently. Like usual it was French that was unreadable until it turned magically into English for me to read. Yet it still sounded like nonsense so I looked to Erik for an explanation.

"Why show me this?"

"To show if you ever go back home that if you find this place still looking as does right at this moment, then you will know that I was real. That all of this is not in your head." He smoothed his hair back and touched the mask as if to make sure it was there. Then he shook his head like he was correcting himself. "That is not the only reason why I am showing you this."

Then he looked at his notes one more time and nodded. Taking in a deep breath he began his explanation. "Ever since you have arrived I have been researching the idea of time travel and the different theories surrounding it; except there aren't too many. So mostly I have been making my own theories as I searched. There are at least two theories that I have heard of. One is called the Grandfather Paradox. This means there are multiple timelines interweaving at once. So if let's say you killed one of your ancestors in this timeline then you will still exist because there are two different timelines. Seeing that Christine, the brat and I do not exist in your timeline it must mean that we are from a different one since judging by your Phone your time has come to a standstill as ours keeps moving forward.

The second one is that I have thought of that consists of the space-time continuum where you are merely time jumping. So when the world is at the exactly the opposite place in space from a specific time in history then if you are to go to a place where a small let's say wormhole has formed then you travel back to the same wormhole that was formed in the exact same place in a different time. When one goes through this wormhole or portal than that person travels back into time. To travel back to their time then they must go through the same portal at the right moment when it will travel back to your time. Or it might be at the right moment and bring you back to your time a few minutes before or after you first traveled. It will feel as if a lot of time has elapsed but in the time you come from it was only minutes. For this one the reason why we are fictional is because someone covered up our very existent to be no more than characters in a book. Are you getting any of this?"

I shrugged. "Kind of." It really sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me.

Erik sighed. "In short option one has multiple timelines that follow the same path and if someone crosses to the other past and changes something then it won't affect their timeline at all. The other is simply you being in the right place at one time and traveling back to a certain time. To get back you have to again be at the right place at the right time. Now do you get it?"

"Yep, now that you dumbed it down to normal people talk." I said cheerfully. Erik rolled his eyes. He began to walk toward the door to leave. "But the one thing I don't get is how I am in Christine's body. Do you have a theory for that one yet?"

I waited patiently for Erik to answer. There was a pause after the mention of Christine's name. His hand rested on the door knob as if it was also waiting for something to happen. "I haven't gotten to that yet." The tone in his voice changed. It sounded weak and helpless. Or it was as if it didn't matter enough. "However I can no longer talk to you on such matters because there are other things that I have to get ready for the performance, my sweet. So if you could kindly leave so that everything can be perfect for the finale I would be most gracious."

Opening the door he gestured for me to take my leave. At first I was hesitant. I didn't know whether I could still trust him. When I looked into his eyes it gave me a small sliver of hope that he would stay that way. I walked over and past the frame of the door and heard him whisper. "Oh and Roxanne," I turned around and received a kiss on the cheek before he disappeared behind the door. "Goodbye."

Then where there was once a door there was none. It melted into the wall as if it was never there in the first place. I stood, with my hand on the cheek where his lips touched, there a long while staring at the wall in a daze. The wood matched so perfectly that it looked to be one continuous wall down to the next room. There wasn't even a whisper of it when I touched it. Not even a secret lever to open it.

"What are you doing Christine?"

Startled I jumped to see who owned the voice. "Marco, it's you. You are appear out of nowhere like a thief of the night."

Sometimes I noticed that characteristics of him being once a thief showed through in how he acted and appeared without any warning. Even when he talked sometimes he used this sort of accent where he sounded like he was still in the slums of Saint Michele. Marco put his hands on his hips defensively. "Are you calling me a thief?"

"No."

"Because if you are then you got it all wrong. I don't steal anymore since I got myself a job."

"It is an expression." I nodded understandingly. "You just remind me of someone."

"Who do I remind you of?"

Mentally I was checking the date the book was published and was lucky that I remembered it was published in 1862 so it was alright to mention this. "A boy from a book called Les Misérables. He was an orphan who lived on the streets and joined the June Rebellion, which was part of the French Revolution. He died in the end after trying to salvage more gunpowder off the bodies of dead soldiers. He was the bravest of all the Characters."

"What's his name?"

"Gavroche."

"And what was the book called again?"

"Les Misérables by Victor Hugo."

Marco was quiet for a minute as if trying to look through a catalogue of books in his mind. He looked like he was trying to find something that he had once lost. It wasn't until a minute of him thinking that he finally spoke with an ecstatic expression that illuminated his face. "It was part of one of my lessons. I think he read it to me once. He insisted on reading it even when I started to complain and told me that I could learn a lot from it. But that was a long time ago."

"Maybe you will read it soon yourself."

"Maybe." He seemed to relax and stuff his hands into his pockets. "So what were you doing in his study?"

"Do you know how to get in?"

"Of course I do. I am the only other person besides him to know."

"Can you show me?"

"No."

"Oh." I looked at the wall anxious to return to that little room on the opposite side of it.

"Besides you, I was the only one he trusted enough to show." Marco pouted. "Now everything that was supposed to be between the two of us is public I guess."

Marco really respects Erik like a Father. Right now I was the person who had took the secrets that the two of them shared. "I'm sorry."

"What for? If he wants to tell you all his secrets it is his choice. Actually I don't mind that is you he told. But it is nice to have at least one thing that is kept between me and him. "

"Marco can you promise me one thing then?"

"Yeah sure."

"Make sure he doesn't go on a giant killing spree any time soon."

Marco looked down. "That maybe kind of hard."

"Why?"

"Well." He started finally looking up at me breaking the bad news to me. "You see, the mood that he has been in lately has not been a pleasant one. I swear that if he hadn't been busying himself with the Opera and stuff that there might have been a corpse everyday. That's why I am thankful the managers have decided to put on the performance. Now he has been working nonstop to finish something because he has been in the basement a lot with a ton of gun powder. I sometimes think he is just goin' to blow up the place. He won't eat at all and he rarely ever sleeps now."

"Wait, repeat the last part." I told him. Then when he opened his mouth I stopped him. "Sorry I meant the part about the gun powder.'

"Like I said before, he has been bringing large crates of gunpowder to put underneath the Opera house. He was constantly moving them down there in a fury. All the while he was holding on to this key and was muttering to himself 'Roxanne… this is all for you, my Roxanne…. We'll be together soon….'…. I'm sorry but I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would be depressed and all that. You know because you like him and stuff. Hey! Why're you blushin'?"

I touched my cheeks and felt that they were on fire. It was embarrassing to think that Erik said that. I felt happier until I remembered the explosives below my feet "No reason. But Marco, make sure that during the performance you take Meg as far away as possible, do you understand me?"

"Ok I will." Marco dug into his pocket a silver pocket watched and his eyes grew wide. "Sorry but I have to run. I got to meet up with Meg. Oh, Raoul wanted to talk to you he is at the entrance waiting for you to join him for dinner."

Then the little boy left, running down the hall and around the corner. So when I was all alone again I turned to visit Raoul.

…

"You made it!" "Of course, I am sorry that I was late. I had to change my clothes into a more suitable dress for dinner. Do you like it?"

I spun around for him to see all of the dress. I had hoped that he would like the gown that I had picked out. It was a midnight blue Victorian style dress that was tight around the torso but followed just before the ground at the waist. The hairpiece that Erik had given me was arranged in my hair to help keep it out of my face so I could see everything without golden hair flying into my face..

"You look wonderful." He complimented offering his arm. I smiled and received a gentle kiss on the cheek from him.

I blushed happily taking his arm. I felt so happy.

Then when we reached the bottom of the stone steps Raoul stepped away from me. With a bow he said "Your carriage awaits you milady."

"Why thank you, good Monsieur." I giggled. It felt so nice to be able to go to dinner with him again. As he helped me get into the carriage I almost tripped on the coach's step. I heard the Driver laugh at me. I blushed, feeling humiliated. Oh, how much I hated my clumsiness and that rude driver then. When I finally got in Raoul followed like a puppy and close the door the driver drove off.

"It is a wonderful evening, is it not?" Raoul asked as he looked up at the stars.

"Yes it is." I sighed. "Too bad it can't last forever."

Raoul sensed the sadness in my voice and said softly. "I'm here, nothing will ever harm you."

I smiled and looked out at the crescent moon. For the rest of the evening my last night of freedom was spectacular. We had dinner at this extremely fancy restaurant. I had to pass on the snails that were apparently a treat by saying I have ate too many snails this past week. But when the main course came around I tried to remember my manners and eat like a lady even though I was ravenous. Between sips of wine and bites of food we talked on and on. It was luckily about mostly what I knew about France in general prior to 1890's. So we talked mostly about the revolutions that happened in the last hundred years in France. I was surprised to hear that Raoul agreed with the revolutionaries at the time and said that if he were to go back in time that he would join full heartedly along with those men. It made me like him even more.

Raoul was so much more than he seemed to be

I was content and laughing at most of his jokes as we walked to where the carriage was waiting. Then we rode back and the rude driver helped me out of the carriage after Raoul. I whispered softly to myself as I got out "This was the best date ever."

I heard the driver chuckle. I stopped and looked at his face. I was unable to see his expression because of the dark driving cap he wore that he shielded his face from. I whispered under my breath so the driver could only hear again "Erik." The driver only stared off into space unfazed by the name. Only he got back on to his seat and drove the carriage off into the night leaving Raoul and I alone.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself in another time. I wondered what it would have been like if the same thing happened but if the story was instead Les Misérables. It would have been another day another destiny…. A different battle to be won…. **One day more….**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Les Miserables. (Since this chapter/part of last chapter was Les Mis theme then the songe will also be Les Mis. Also I don't have a favorite in Les Mis because I love it all.)**

**'Ow do you do? My name's (insert what you think my name should be, preferably the chosen one).  
These are my stories. Here's my patch.  
Not much to look at, nothing posh  
Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.  
This is my school, my high society  
Here in the suburbs of USA  
We live on crumbs of humble piety  
Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!  
Think you're a Phan?  
Think you're free?  
Review me me! Review me!**

**Sorry, had to do it. But thanks for reading this chapter. We are getting towards the end. I wanted to ask since this is Les mis theme, What is your favorite Les Mis song? And Phantom song? I also wanted to ask you what do you think might happen because I love reading what you think might be the next twist (PS you can PM me if you want to). Or who is your Favorite Character. Or you could just be boring and not review but to warn you if you don't the next chapter might take longer. I know I am sounding like I have written the best thing since (Insert amazing book title here) but I am overjoyed I have some Phans that review every single Chapter. So I love you and write to you soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

"Are you alright Christine?" Raoul asked.

I looked up at where Raoul was on the stage. I smiled a lie. "I'm alright. Don't worry about me."

"Promise me the moment you even think he is there, please give us a sign."

"I will." I uttered the lie in monotone.

He nodded and went back to his work with everyone.

It was time. I was nervous as I sat in the house just before the audience was to arrive. I was lost in thought as Raoul, the managers and Daroga were making sure that all the preparations were all in order for the Phantom. There were at least fifty policemen monitoring the opera that night. They were just as scared as I when the day had approached. Well we were all frightened. They were all frightened. How were they to know what was to happen that night? How was I to know what was to happen? It was no longer like the story that I had known. The uncertainty of the future unnerved me.

Not knowing what was to happen to me was the worse. I guess that is the scariest thing in the world. Not to know what is to happen to you. I believed once that to change the story I would help everyone else to have happiness because I was afraid of the outcome. But the façade of certainty was the crutch I desperately needed to be able to survive. Now that the veil had lifted I was frightened. How weak I felt when I could do nothing nor do anything without the knowledge of what was to happen to me. I was like the rest of them and it felt terrible. I didn't know if I was going to live or die like the rest of them. Or ever see my family and my friends again. Or to have a life that I always dreamed for.

Whatever was going to happen, my life would never be the same. I would never be the same.

"Wait for my signal to fire at him." Raoul said to the officer in the orchestra pit.

"How will we know if it is him?" The officer asked.

Raoul just stared at him for a moment. "You will know."

"Shall I give the order?" The head officer asked.

"Give the order." Raoul nodded. The police officer shouted the order. The reply from each man that guarded every door rang one after the other.

When the last reply called a voice echoed through the whole room. "I'm here The Phantom of the Opera."

We all grew wide eyed. From another corner of the room we heard "I'm here."

"Wait for my signal." Raoul ordered.

"I'm here" Came from another corner of the room.

Then from another corner "I'm here."

"I'm here. I'm here. I'm here."

I stood up and looked around for where he was perched.

"I'm here!" Then it came from right behind me and a gunshot was fired almost hitting my head. I nearly screamed but two other people did it for me.

"No!" Raoul and Erik roared in unison.

"I said wait for my signal and only then!" Raoul barked rushing over. I sat down clutching my chest. I was right I could die and not just by the Phantom. If that gunman's shot was any worse I would have been a corpse.

"For once the Vicomte is right!" Erik's voice echoed. "My patience is wearing thin. Let my Opera begin!"

…...

I bit my lip. I was worried. Everything was going smoothly so far with no appearance of the Phantom and unexpected croaks or deaths. Yet that didn't put me at ease. I still was not at ease. Backstage I waited nervously for my entrance. I watched the performance from the shadows. Personally I thought the Opera was extremely well written and the characters were good but what was surprising was that the audience was getting a kick out of it. They were entranced by the music and the plot that after every song they were on their feet. It was like they never saw such madness on the stage at once.

My thoughts began to wander again to Erik.

"Christine." Meg chimed. I looked at the small child. She was wearing her street clothes with her ballet shoes. Beside her was Marco who stood protectively beside Meg.

"You better get ready." Marco warned. "You are about to go on to the stage."

I dreaded that moment. "I know."

"Are you alright?" Meg asked.

"I will be."

She smiled. "I hope so. I was worried about you. Your face was white and it frightened me. I thought you were unwell."

"Meg." I said. She looked up at me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

I looked at Marco with seriousness. "Go to Notre Dame. Take Meg with you. You have to leave now. "

Marco didn't agree. He didn't give me an answer. He just turned his head and stared at the stage.

"Do you understand me?" I asked.

"You're on." Then Marco pushed me on to the stage.

I almost stumbled on to the stage but to save myself the embarrassment I turned it into a skip. I cursed quietly to myself, vowing to get Marco back later if I got the chance. Now it was his entire fault that I seemed out of place at first. I became conscious about their peering, judges eyes so because I was nervous I remembered to perform the piece like he told me. I actually wished for him to be there. It would have made it easier but I couldn't think about that right then. I tried to act like a dreamy village girl who would be easily seduced. Each step I took I danced to my destination.

Then I sat do on the table holding an apple in my hand ready to take a bite out of it when I heard him enter. I knew it was him because I remembered the familiar way he sang it to me long, long ago. I was on the brink of breaking the act to run into his arms. That made it the harder to act.

"_Away from all your childish games you have come to me for me." _He sang. The hood of the cloak covered his face. I stood up and walked upstage right to play with my apple "_Searching for something here that is for us both…_."

Erik sang holding a wine glass. Then handing it to me I drank only to have him guide me back to the bench. _ "I have wanted to you to come, my dear. But soon my dear we will be one for one moment. For one lifetime. For my desire for you grows stronger yet. The tears that have been shed are gone at last for we have past the point of no return."_

I sat down and he sat behind me with his body pressed to mine. It wasn't an act when I shivered with anticipation._ "Past the point of no return, no backward glances…The games we played 'til now are at an end. Past all thought of 'If' or 'When'. No use resisting Abandon thought and let the dream descend."_

"_What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?"_ I felt his hands caress my skin. I shivered at his touch. _"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return." _

When he sang that last bit I felt his hands move from my leg to my chest. I ran away from him. Looking down at the officer I remembered what I had to do. I got back into character and stated to sing again. _"You have wanted but we have to wait, until we wed. For God shall not be happy with his poor child in hell if not. But, still I imagine us our bodies entwining defenseless and hiding as we past the point of no return."_

_I walked over to where Erik was still sitting and I sat down behind him "Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question; how long should we two wait before we're one?" _

"_When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom?" _Erik raised his hands for me to grab. They shook. I only went on trying not to get excited. I saw the ring on his finger and I almost started to cry. To keep myself in character I took his hands and wrapped his arms around him. I sang on._ "When will the flames at last consume us?"_

Releasing him I started to flee but Erik grabbed my hand to drag me back to center stage. When he finally got me to stand right on the center with him I looked up to where Raoul was standing next to the wall of the floor of the house. He seemed to be unaware of my pleading look. Erik saw where I was looking and turned my face to look at his covered face.

I jerked my head to take his hand away from my face. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and faced him as we sang together. "_Past the point of no return, the final threshold; the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn."_

I reached to his face_. "We've passed the point of no return_." And at that I lifted the hood to reveal his face. I heard a gasp from the house. I heard a the officer in the pit fumble with his gun.

I just stared at him. The way he looked at me burned my soul. There was so much sorrow in his eyes. I started to try and shield him from the guns man as best as I could. I heard him start to sing _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime."_

"_Lead me, save me from my solitude." _I sang my heartbreaking while I did. I looked back at Erik. It was hard to sing the next part because my eyes were pricked with tears._ "Say you'll want me with you here beside you." _

"_Anywhere you go let me go too," _Erik stepped toward me. He smiled. I raised my hand to his face as he whispered. _"Roxanne, that's all I ask of—."_

Before he said the last word I pulled of his mask and wig. The audience screamed out in fear at the sight of him. I didn't watch anyone else but him. It pained me to do that to him but I had to for it to work. He cried in anger. My heart was being pulled apart. I reached a hand out to him. Then he grabbed my arm. "Now!"

Yet again I felt the feeling of falling again and the trapdoor was released. With a thud we hit the cushion. There was immense clapping in the audience. There was the sound of many feet trying to get to us. I saw Raoul's face look down at us. Then the door closed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Phantom of the Opera.**

**Hello there. sorry that this was a short chapter but I think it works. I hope this gave you chills of delight. I wanted to tell you about how much I love writing this book because we are dwindling down to the final chapters. But there is no time for that. And Props to those who remembered the gunpowder from the novel. **

**Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return.**

**I can't change it to bend to my needy request to ask fro reviews, so just please review for my sake.**

**Now here is my question to you; Who is your favorite character in this story? My guess that 90% will say Erik. Why I ask you this? Well since you have read this up until now, it must mean that you liked something about it so I want to know what I am doing right. I'm going Carlotta on you guys yet I am just curious so I can keep doing what I am doing for my next Project: The Nutcracker. **

**See you all soon :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

"Help! Help! Some on help me! Erik please, let me go." I was a rag doll in his hands that was unable to move forward without his constant tugging on her delicate arm that would surely break at the seams. It was useless. Like all dolls though I was bound to be broken. And now I was breaking. All I ever wanted was to make people happy but instead I either made the insane or dead. So there was no hope for a rescue for me that was successful. Yet I cried out for help that wasn't there. "Help me!"

"No one can hear you down here."

"Someone save me from this lunatic!"

His yellow eyes flashed a cold glare. I had stopped my chanting.

"No…" He shook his head as if to dismiss some curious thought. "No. It is bad luck to be late for ones wedding."

"Erik let go of me." I cried as I tried to pry my arm away from his bony hand. His hands wrapped around mine like a boa and would not let go. It had felt like he was going to rip my arm off if I went the other way. My nails drug into his corpse like skin but he didn't wince. I thrashed wildly trying to free myself as a caged animal would have. No matter how much I pleaded and screamed he would not listen. "Please let me go."

"No. I can't. If I let you go you might slip away from my fingers again. You will not escape me to that world above or your world in time. You will be mine. I won't let you leave me."

"This is madness." I exclaimed.

"I know but soon everything will be cleared up."

"Please don't do this."

"That is your nerves talking." He reassured. It was more to him than to me. "You are only nervous because today is our wedding like any bride would."

"Does it look like I'm freaking nervous?!" I yelled. "There are many words I am now but nervous ain't one of them buster. Please let me go before something bad might happen."

"No!" He roared. I froze in terror. Seeing how tense I had become under his grip he said sweetly. "It is our big day. There can be no mishaps."

"Please, let me go."

"Shall I sing to you?" The Phantom asked. "You love it whenever I sing to you. I think you would believe it is appropriate for this time. You know this song."

I shook my head.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair. Down we plunge to the prison of my mind. Down that path into darkness deep as hell! Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" Erik had stopped and was now starring down at me with pleading eyes. He sang with all anger and despair that I have ever heard from him. "Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere No kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere. Roxanne, Roxanne, Why, why...?"

I couldn't answer. Though it was only a song that I had heard a hundred times before how he sang them they sounded genuine. It was hard to respond to that.

Then I thought that maybe I could try and trick him. "I won't make a good enough bride anyway."

"No Roxanne, you'll be a good bride." My face paled and my eyes widened when he announced that. The Phantom took off his ring and placed it on to my ring finger. Looking into his eyes I became afraid. He laughed at the look on my face and pulled me along. "You will learn to see behind this face and love me. I see sympathy in your eyes mixed with the fear when you look upon my real face. I know you will because you don't close your eyes anymore when you see it. The people up there would only see this ugly face and not the actual me. Others don't understand. They judge far too quickly to understand. There is no one that understood me; no not even my dear mother or Christine understood me. They casted me aside like a broken-down old toy. But you understand me. You will love me like a loving wife should. What a beautiful bride you will be. And you will be all mine. Forever."

"You are Mad!"

"I prefer the term inspirational…." Realizing we had momentarily stopped he pulled on my arm to go on down to underworld. Even when we were in the boat he took some rope from his cloak and tied it around my hands. Holding on to one end he guided us across the lake again. I tried to get free. I could feel my skin start to wear away under the ropes that burned like they were on fire. It made me wince and try to escape even more. They might have started to bleed but I don't remember.

What I do remember is seeing a charred body floating in the water holding a mouse trap. The flesh and the cloths were burnt to a crisp. The smell of semi-rotting flesh flooded my nostrils that made me want to vomit. It was facing down into the. Then it turned. I warn you reader that I have seen plenty of horror films and this was gruesome. Compared to the mangled dead bodies the mostly showed this one was multiplied by a hundred. It reminded me of the Robert Englund Phantom of the Opera's make-up. Except that this was a real life burnt-to-a-crisp-dead-body floating in the sewers. I wanted to turn away and erase that image from my mind. I saw the corpse's froze burnt screaming mouth and hollowed out eyes staring back at me. I screamed bloody murder. Erik stopped moving the boat and brought me to my feet to hold me against his chest to hide my face from the sight. I cried in his arms. I clung to his coat sobbing until we reached the house.

The feeling of reminiscence filled me as we entered the house by the lake. Like before there were candles all around and on the lake. It was just like the first time he had took me down there. I felt the boat gently nudge something. The boat stopped by the edge of the land and he pulled the rope to get me out. "Come now."

I shook my head pleading but he yanked on my arm shaking his head.

….

The panic when Roxanne disappeared on the stage was overwhelming. It was chaos. When The Phantom had made his big exit the set behind them revealed the hanging corpse of the late Piangi. It hung there like a Halloween dummy that you would see on some people's porch that it looked almost fake. But when you looked more closely it was frightening. That sent Carlotta in frenzy of tears and threats as she ran to her dead lover. Few stage hands had brought him down to lay him on the stage but the only thanks they got were the angry cries of a distressed woman. The entire cast was running around on stage like a bunch of animals screaming and trying to escape. The house itself had fled in terror at the unexpected turn of events.

People were being trampled over to not be the Phantom's next victim. The terrible screams rang against every wall that shook the Chandelier, tempting it to fall again. Christina, Jean-Lamarck and Marius stared in horror at the spot where their newly acquainted friend had vanished before their very eyes. Now the Swedish singer believed in the alleged Phantom as everyone else around her. The ballerinas ran as far away as possible back to their dressing rooms. Officers searched for the lever to open the trap door and the one that opened it but they were not in any luck. The little urchin boy had already left to the underworld below.

Raoul was trying to find someone that knew where they could have gone. He asked an extensive amount of the actors and stage hands. However they didn't help at all. Instead they only confused him more.

"Vicomte de Changy! Come with me, I know where they are." Daroga declared to the stunned Raoul. "We must go down to his world underneath the Opera house."

"How do you know?" Raoul asked clearly confused and defensive on the matter.

"I know that monster's handiwork. I never would have thought that he would dare make such an attempt to steal her away but…"

"You mean Erik? This Erik stole my Christine?"

Daroga nodded. The two men raced toward Christine's dressing. As soon as they reached it, the Persian handed Raoul a pistol. "Keep your pistol ready to fire and the other hand at the level of your eyes."

"Why?"

"Unless you want to be hanged don't keep it at the level of your eyes." Daroga spat bitterly. Raoul's eyes opened wide and did what he was told. With a nod from the Persian Raoul entered the room and waited for his guide. Daroga dashed straight for the mirror. Bearing against the mirror, after a short silence he said "It takes time to release the counter balance, when you press on the spring inside the room. It is different when you are behind the wall and can act directly on the counterbalance. Then the mirror turns at once and is moved with incredible rapidity."

Then the mirror was gone and the entrance to the lower part of the Opera house was revealed. The Persian led Raoul into the catacombs. While they walked Raoul began to become curious.

"It was because of a counterbalance?" Raoul muttered to himself in disbelief.

"Did you think it was by enchantment Monsieur?" Daroga asked. "Nothing the Phantom does is magic. Simply mere tricks."

"His voice moving through the room?"

"Ventriloquism."

"Carlotta's croak."

Daroga shrugged. "Poison."

"The fire balls he shot at me and Christine? Those can't have been mere parlor tricks?" Raoul asked when they reached a dead end. The two men had to turn around and turn the opposite corner.

"Ah, that was something that I had not known." Daroga announced. "But it was probably one of his new inventions. Erik has always been handy when it came to inventions and torture chambers."

As soon As the Persian uttered that last word the wall behind them closed and they were trapped inside a dark room. It was a six cornered room with mirrors all around. All around us were barrels. There was an iron tree in the corner of the room with an iron branch for hanged men.

"Let me guess, this is one of his traps?" Raoul said spitefully. Daroga shot Raoul a deadly look telling him to shut up which Raoul did recognize.

Then the room grew increasingly hot; too hot to bear. The mirrors danced then around them showing them different Mirages that looked so real. They heard a roar in one corner of the room. The two men turned and saw a lion. It was ready to attack. Daroga knew exactly what was going on and didn't like the idea that The Phantom was in the same room as them, playing them. Raoul raised his pistol and shot at it. The Persian held Raoul's hand from firing at it again."Don't it is him tricking us to believe it is a real Lion."

Then the animal disappeared and the room grew hotter and hotter. They were beginning to die of thirst. Raoul desperately opened the barrels to find if there was any water in them let alone alcohol.

"Barrels!… Barrels!... Any Barrels to sell?..." A voice off in the distance sang.

Raoul dug his hand into the barrels. "This isn't water."

He lifted his hands to Daroga's lantern to inspect them. Daroga quickly threw his lantern aside with such violence that when it crashed to the floor they were submersed in darkness. What he had seen in the Vicomte de Changy's hands… was gunpowder!

…

The Phantom had forced me to wear a Victorian style wedding dress. The freaky part is how well it had fit me. It still creeps me out to think how Erik could have gotten all of my measurements without my knowing. To describe it quite plainly it looked like the one in the stage production. The bodice hugged my torso perfectly so that I still was able to breathe. The satin felt cool on my skin and as light as a feather. The sleeves wrapped around my arms until my elbow then flared out in many layers. On the back were a line of satin buttons that ran down to the skirt of the dress. The layers of fabric made it difficult to escape even more so with the manacles around my wrists and ankles. Each appendage except my neck was chained to the wall by a long enough chain that allowed me to be able to get to most anywhere in the hidden room.

I was trapped in that room again with no way out. I could only run so far until I was being tugged back by either the wall or him. Running away from him in full white skirt I cried. "Have you gone Mad?!"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" The Phantom held a veil in his hands waiting for me.

"Because I actually want to know. I don't know when you decide to catch the crazy train but a little fair warning on when it would have departed so I could have prepared myself would have been nice."

He sighed. "I don't remember going crazy."

"You don't have to remember."

"When did I go crazy?"

"When you decided to maybe go on a killing spree or maybe thinking of blowing everyone up perhaps is the time when warning signs should be going off."

Something strange happened. Erik's voice changed into something sinister and childish. "Everyone dies. I just pick the time and place for a few." He shook his as if trying to rid himself of a demon. "I am not insane!"

"No Erik, you must have skipped that step and went straight on to psychopath." I insulted glaring at him.

I saw a smile try to tug at the corners of his deformed lips but it resisted. It was that split second that I saw my Erik in him.

"That fate which has condemned me to insanity has denied me the joys of the flesh." The Phantom said reaching out to me. I held my throat and turned away. "This Face, an infection poisons our love."

"This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing… A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…" I turned back to face him. He paused and shook his head unable to look at me now. Then he walked over to me. "Your Pity comes too late. Turn around" Erik snarled putting the veil on my head. A flash of my silver key revealed itself on his neck. He turned me to face him again so that I could see his deformed face. "And face your fate; an eternity of this, before your eyes."

"I am not afraid of your face." I shook my head and with one hand I reached out and touched his face. He flinched but I rested my left hand on his deformed face. Erik leaned into my hand and closed his eyes. I caressed his cheek. "It is not your face that frightens me but it is what is inside of you that does."

He pushed me away. I watched him as he walked to the mantle. Turning towards me he motioned to the two boxes on it. "I will give you five minutes to decide. Here are two identical ebony caskets that are unlocked. Inside you will find a scorpion in one and a grasshopper in the other. When you turn them they will say yes or no for you. If you turn the Scorpian for then that will mean to me, when I have returned, that you have said yes. Turn the grasshopper it is a no." Then he laughed and began to walk out of the room.

Before he had left I heard him say in a giddy tone "The grasshopper! Be careful of the grasshopper! A grasshopper does not only turn: it hops! It hops! And it hops jolly high!"

There passage closed. I was locked away again. I walked over to the bed and sat down dragging the chains with me. On the table next to it I found my phone. I clicked the unlock button and a red battery stared back at me saying 20% battery. I realized why the battery slowly decreased its energy the whole time I had been there. Tears ran down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. The depression overwhelmed me. Through my tears I sang I dreamed a dream. No one could hear me. I was ok with that as I sang in my alto voice. I felt like singing that. That song was the essence of my being then. It was right; now life had killed the dream I dreamed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Phantom of the Opera**

**Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair. Down we plunge to the prison of my min. Down that path into darkness deep as hell! Why, you ask,Was I bound and chained to write this story today? Not for any mortal sin But the wickedness of the lack of reviews!**

**Hi everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. Now this is where the book and the musical meld together as one. I know that is a strange thought but it will be brilliant. Like to thank grapejuice101 for helpful suggestions on the Raoul bit. I want to mention at the very end, I mean the absolute end of this Story I will tell you what my next project is. I have decided that it won't be what I have told some but you will hopefully all love it. Now If any of you caught the quote from the 1989 PotO you are a true Phangirl/guy/person/ghost. Even if you didn't you can still become one and watch all the major Phantom of the Opera versions. yes that is what I ask of you so please do it.**

**Question time: Which is you favorite PotO movie/book besides the ALW musical/movie? **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

In the silence of my tears I walked over to the mantle and a sparkle of blue caught my attention. Picking it up I started to cry again as I held his ring. How much I wished to go back to the time where there was not a care in the world. I wanted the Erik who would teach me to sing; the one who would argue with me and make me laugh. I missed the way he used to laugh. I wanted my Erik back. I put it on my ring finger and kissed it. I smiled weakly at it.

Then I brushed my fingers over the boxes. The cool wood reminded me of a music box I had as a kid. I remembered how it made me happy when my father would turn the little key and a sweet memory would play. A ballerina would dance as the music played. A small ingenuous child that I was had become so captivated with it. My father would dance with me in a way that made me feel like a small princess. He was always there for me when I needed a partner to lean on while I laughed giddily. I was so happy then. That small box in my memory filled me with love and light. Those two boxes on the mantle were just as impacting to my life as my ballerina music box. Yet they had a strange aura about them. they taunted me. Opening them both up, I saw the two bronze figurines of the insects. They were viciously dead. Their blank expression stared up at me tauntingly. I stared at them trying to figure out what I should do. Which one should I pick? In my heart I knew what to do. I turned the one that would choose my fate.

"Christine!?" Raoul's voice cried out.

I nearly jumped and looked for him in the door way to only find that it was still locked. "Where are you?"

"Behind the wall mademoiselle." Daroga's voice explained.

I tried to get to where their voices were coming from but my chains would no longer let me go no further. With a pull from my chain I sighed. So with that I walked back over and put a hand on the mantle. "I'm unable to come to you. I am tied to a chain connected to the wall."

"Where are you? Describe it."

I looked around desperately for significant things to find. My eyes caught hold the monkey music box. A tear ran down my cheek but I shook my head to try and pay attention to what was ahead of me.

"I'm in a secret room with no windows or doors. There is a queen size bed in one of the corners. Right now I am standing next to a mantle with the two boxes." I told them. Then I paused not wanting to explain I asked. "Did you hear what he said earlier; about the scorpion and grasshopper?"

"That slimy bast—" Raoul started to insult.

But Daroga had cut him off. "We have as you can tell. Where are you now?"

"By the scorpion." I looked down at the bronze statues.

"Don't touch it!" Daroga ordered. "Don't touch the scorpion!"

"I can't turn the grasshopper or we'll all be blown to bits."

"Just wait!"

"Listen to him Christine." Raoul pleaded.

"I don't have any time left." I cried.

"What's this?!" A voice from behind me exclaimed. I turned around and saw The Phantom standing in the door way stunned. Before I could respond The Phantom stood in front of my holding my neck. I choked for air as he looked at the wall. "It seems we have some guests. I had rather hoped that you would come and now my wish comes true, you have truly made my night!"

"Free her you monster!" Raoul demanded. "Let my Christine go."

The Phantom laughed. "Your lover really does make a passionate plea on your account."

"Erik. It is I. Do you know me?" Daroga yelled through the door.

The Phantom looked at the wall with a curious expression. He walked to where the two men hid behind the wall. It was if he had ignored them but listened intently at the same time. "So you're not dead in there? Pity."

"I love her. Does that mean nothing?!" Raoul cried. I looked at Erik shaking my head with my hand over my face. Leave it to Raoul to make a stupid reason to release me.

"I saved your life!" Daroga reminded after a pause from everyone.

"Let us out! Christine. Christine." Raoul ordered again. A loud bang came from the wall. "Let me see her!"

"Be my guest sir." The Phantom merely stated. He looked at me and his hand around my neck that was suffocating me. In alarm he released me and seemed astonished about what he had done to me.

Walking over I waited impatiently for what he was going to do next. With a push on the brick a door opened. An opening opposite to him opened. Raoul raced through and ran to me as the door closed again. He hugged me and held my shaking hands. I heard him whisper in my ear saying that it is alright that everything was going to be alright. I believed him full heartily.

"I bid you welcome Monsieur. But did you really think that I would harm her. Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?!" And with that The Phantom placed a noose over Raoul's neck and pulled backwards on it. Raoul lurched back trying to tear the rope from his neck but the Phantom would not yield. He tied it up to the bed frame in a way that if he pulled it hard enough Raoul would be hanging. Daroga was yelling on the other side of the wall for The Phantom to release him and stop this madness. I screamed in fright, begging The Phantom to stop.

He didn't listen. "Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes. There is nothing that can save you now… except perhaps..." Then he looked at me. Without much of a second thought he left the tight enough to keep Raoul where he was for a while so that he could come to me. He grabbed both my arms tightly and bargained. "If you start a new life with you can buy his freedom with your love. Refuse and you will send everyone to their graves. This is the point of no return!"

He threw me down to the ground hard. Then he grabbed the rope again and pulled on it to show me that he could kill Raoul. I stayed on the ground and looked at them. Saw fear in Raoul's eyes and a victorious look on the Phantom's face. Something rose up within me. I shook violently. Whispering to myself "For tears I might have shed for you dark fate. Now turn cold and turn to tears of hate."

"Too late for turning back. Too late for useless pity" The Phantom warned pulling on the rope a little. "Past all hope of cries for help. No point in fighting. For either way you choose you cannot win. So do you end your days with me? Or will you send us to our graves?"

"I am not a bargaining chip. I am not a thing. I am human being! I would like to be treated as such and not a toy that the two of you are fighting over. For some reason you are forgetting that and claiming me as yours. Well, news flash I am not anyone's. I am my own person." Slowly I stood up and glared at The Phantom. They looked at me stunned.

"You have past the point of no return."

"Tell me why you are doing this. Just talk to me like we used to."

"We can never go back to that time." He whispered.

"Not as a Phantom but as my friend."

Erik shook his head. "You betrayed me."

"How?" I asked shocked. "Haven't I always been there for you, been faithful to you?"

"No you haven't!" Erik roared. He pulled to rope to indicate Raoul.

"One kiss and that sends you into a temper tantrum?"

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"You left me for him." Erik confessed. He closed his eyes and turned his back away from us. "You left me."

I stared at this man that I thought I was afraid of. But at that moment I realized the one who was the most scared of us all was him. He was afraid of being left alone. It was company he desired, not bloodshed or violence. He never wanted to become like that. I think he was afraid of himself just as we were. This life that he lived, he did not choose but had to live in torture because of his deformity. No one had shown him any real love and they had left him in the dark. So for me to come into his life and give him compassion was the first time he must have felt truly happy. That was why he grew to love me. I had given him light to fill the darkness in his soul to live on. I was the one that had betrayed him by taking his light away to give it to another. How could I have done such a thing to him? That made me more of a monster than the deformity on his face made him.

"Erik. I am sorry. Let me show you that you are no longer alone." I walked to him. He turned around. Gently I held his face and kissed him softly. My eyes closed at the feeling of electricity that surged between us. I relished the feeling of his lips touching mine. I had forgotten for a moment what he looked like and who we were. We were just two beings being reunited once more. I had taken him by such surprise that he couldn't react to it. Breaking away I hugged him tightly. I looked up into his eyes and whispered barely audible to him "I choose the scorpion."

Then I kissed him again but this time with the amount of passion that the first one that we shared had. Yet it was sweeter and gentler than the second one Erik had forced on me. I tasted his love when he kissed me back. He placed his hands over mine. I felt a tear streak down the side of my face. Until then I hadn't realized how much I had missed him by my side. Then his hands ran down to my shoulders. A chill ran down my spine. I felt my entire body singing in delight. I never wanted it to end.

However as soon as our reunion began it had ended just as quickly. Erik pushed me away. He was just as out of breath as I was. His hands were still lying on my shoulders as he stared blankly at the ground. It took awhile for him to look at me and when he did I saw an expression in his eyes that I had never seen before. His eyes start to water. I reached out for him but he placed a hand in mine and closed it. Then he walked to the wall. He placed his arm up against it and the other hand touched his lips then ran over his deformed face. He looked at me for a moment. Then pushing a brick Erik opened the secret entrance. Daroga came rushing out and stared at his captor. With a nod from Erik, Daroga went to free Raoul.

"Take her, Forget me. Forget all of this." He instructed. He looked at the rope in his hand and threw it to the ground. Then he took off his jacket and pointed at Raoul. "Forget all you've seen. Go now don't let them find her. Take the boat."

Daroga freed Raoul and the Vicomte marched to Erik and grabbed him by the collar. "Why should I listen to you? Why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

"What do you think they might think if they found her here with me?" Erik asked holding Raoul's arm and prying it from his collar. "And because if she isn't safe I will personally kill you with my bare hands."

"If I ever see you near her again it will be the same for you."

"Swear to me, never to tell." Erik nodded and Raoul ran to me. He undid my bonds and started to drag me out the door. I tried protesting but he wouldn't listen. Raoul hurried me out the door to the small dock. Daroga was busy untying the boat. Behind me I heard what sounded like a wounded animal cry out. "The secret you know of the angel in Hell."

Raoul left me alone by the shore to aid The Persian. Closing my eyes I felt a tug on my dress I turned around and saw Marco.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded. "Didn't I tell to you to make sure Meg is safe?"

"She is safe."

"You better hope she is because if she gets hurt or you, God knows what will happen to you."

"I know."Marco said with small smile. He looked at my hand. "What's that?"

Noticing his interested look at what the Phantom gave me I also looked at my still closed hand and opened it. Inside was my grandmother's key. Placing it in Marco's hand I instructed "Keep it safe. Keep this place safe. Make sure no one will ever find it.

Marco swore that he would. With a kiss on his head I smiled. "I love you. Tell Meg that I love her for me."

I ran to Raoul. I whispered in his ear. "I hope you will be happy with your Christine." With a kiss on his cheek I escaped.

Before he realized what my words meant I raced back to the entrance of the secret room. I walked in and stood there staring at Erik. He didn't notice that I had come in. His back was facing me as he was on his knees watching the monkey that was playing the melody. He imitated to monkey by clapping his hands slowly.

"Masquerade, paper face parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world" He covered the monkeys face "will never find you."

Then he turned around and saw me standing in the door way. Tears ran down my cheek. He stood up and shyly walked to me. I held out my hand for him to hold. He smiled and sang to me. "Roxanne I love you."

I broke. My inhibitions had been left behind and now my emotions took control of me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I wept. At first he stood there shocked. I continued to cry and I soon felt him hug me tightly. He soothed me by humming a melody. Through my tears I smiled. I was happy and a little bit sad.

"Erik we have to leave." I declared breaking away.

He nodded. "Take what we need."

"Nothing but what we need to survive."

I saw him holding his black mask in his hand and stared at it. I didn't dare interrupt him. A moment passed and he put it on. Grabbing his coat and cloak he handed me a bag. Looking inside I found all my old clothes. It brought a smile to my face to see the familiar graphic tee and jeans that I hadn't seen in so long. I put my phone in the bag. I looked around for other things that we might need. However I couldn't think anymore. He wrapped me in his cloak and hurried me out of the entrance. Then he stopped and turned back.

I stared at him aghast as he brought back with him a violin case with him.

"I thought we agreed on we take only what we need to survive." I chastised.

"I know and I did."After he caught up to me he smiled and said. "Come on."

He guided my through endless catacombs. We ran trying to find an escape route. But down there I felt as blind as a bat. Erik had to be my eyes as he navigated through the maze. Around us we and above us we could hear the mob search for an entrance to the lair. My heart raced with each step we took. The tapping of our feet echoed off the walls that sounded like something was chasing after use. Distorted shadows bounced off the wall from the mounted lanterns that were separated from each other every ten feet.

"I know this place." Something was familiar about that place. It was like I had been there before. "This way!"

I began to lead us to hide away that I knew of. The adrenaline rose up inside of me as I started to recognize the assorted twists and turns. Then we started to run down a long hallway. There were no lanterns or torches. We were engulfed in pitch darkness. I looked in front of me to hope that this was the right way. It went on forever. Yet after some time there was something in the distance. As we drew closer to it I saw the door. Relief filled my mind and I ran faster to it. When we reached it I gave a hard pull on the door knob to open it. Crossing over the threshold I felt a tingling filling run up my spine to my back of my neck.

Holding out my hand Erik took it. He tried to walk through but it seemed as if there was a wall there. I pulled on his arm but it was no use. From behind him I heard the sound of footsteps. I started to panic. Setting down the bag I held on to his arm with both my hands. I tugged and tugged, still nothing. Finally with one final pull I managed to pull him through but I released his arm and fell backwards hitting my head on the solid floor board underneath me. The world went black.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Phantom of the Opera.**

**Pitiful creature of Fanfic, what kind of books have you read? Please review to show me that I'm not alone. ;) (btw I don't think your pitiful. maybe misguided but I still love you)**

YAY! I got to one of my favorite parts. And to answer a question that .1 asked: My favorite chapters that I had the most fun writing had to be any with Erik and Roxanne and Erik's chapters during the Masquerade.

**We are geting down to the wire. Only a few more chapters left so please stay with me. Oh, and if you could please tell others about this story. I don't care about how popular it is but that it makes so many people happy to read it. So please. What else should I say? Well this isn't the ending so my next project can't be revealed yet. But I promise you that you will love it.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

"Roxy. Roxy wake up." A voice called off in the distance. I groaned. It was so nice and warm I didn't want to wake up right then.

"Roxanne." Erik's voice called.

"Erik?" I moaned. My mouth couldn't quite form the words so it came out as a hum.

"I think she's coming around." Laurens voice announced.

"Batten down the hatches and brace ye selves for a panic attack." Melanie said sarcastically.

I heard Abby shush the two of them. "Quiet."

"Roxy." They called."Roxy."

"Roxanne open your eyes." Erik told me gently.

My eye opened slowly. For a moment my vision was out of focus. It was like looking into a telescope. Then when it had finally cleared and I sat up on the couch. There was throbbing in my head that it was far too painful. I clutched my head. "Ouch."

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." Melanie greeted rubbing my back.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Maybe an hour."

Abby said. "That's it, no more running down rabbit holes for a while."

"You gave us a fright!" Lauren exclaimed. "If you were unconscious a minute ago I would have knocked you out for my heart attack."

I looked around a found that I was in Christine's dressing room. Around me the room was slightly different but the rose pink walls were the same as before. The mirror had been where it was. The dresser had been taken out and the furniture was rearranged but it still looked the same. My three friends stood around me in a circle watching me like a wounded dove. There was one person's voice that was unaccountable however.

"Erik." I moaned. "Where is Erik?"

"Um, who are you talking about?"Lauren asked.

"He couldn't have been far behind me. He was the man that was probably carrying my unconscious body."

Abby shook her head. "You were all alone when we found you."

"But that can't be." I tried to assure myself. "He was behind me. I pulled him through the door and I fell backwards and hit my head on the floor."

Lauren put a hand over my fore head. She giggled. "I think you have a slight fever."

"I was wearing a wedding dress wasn't I?" I asked clinging on to the little proof that I had that meant I wasn't insane. "That would mean that he was real."

"You probably were playing dress up and tripped over your own skirt." Abby explained nonchalantly. "You are so clumsy sometimes. I wish that I got to try it on though."

"Me too." Lauren agreed. "It was gorgeous on you. It looked like it was made for you."

**Because it was made for me.** I thought. "But I wasn't dreaming. There was a man named Erik. He must have ran off when he heard you looking for me. That must be the reason."

"Why would he do a thing like that?" Melanie questioned.

"Yeah," Abby agreed placing a hand on my shoulder. "If he saved you wouldn't he have shown his face?"

"He is hideously deformed but he is still a good person." I tried to explain. I sat up fully on the sofa. My head spun as I did so.

"You mean like Quasimodo?"

I shook my head. "No, only half of his face is deformed. He wears a mask to hide it from the world."

"Don't tell me." Melanie gasped. We all looked at her waiting for her to continue. "When you hit your head you were knocked unconscious and had a dream about the Phantom. Am I right?"

Lauren groaned. "Please don't talk about your obsession. For once talk about something normal. Like clothes or boys."

"Technically he is a boy."

"Don't turn this into a Phantom Fanfic, Melanie." Abby begged. "That would make it into the lamest one in the whole world. It has been done far too many times already."

Melanie looked back at me and continued what she was going to say before she was rudely interrupted. "Because if you say that I'm not then I will try to snap it out of you with a fork. If you still say that you really saw him I will personally ship you off to a mental hospital and make you tell me the whole crazy story."

I stared at her blankly. **Had it all been a dream? Was it all in my head?** It felt so real though. It couldn't have all been a dream. Everything seemed genuine down to the dust that made me sneeze. The aching in my throat after I practiced had burned like normal. Erik's cries in anger as I pulled off his mask sounded real to me. The knife to my throat that drew my blood when I was trapped by Joseph hurt like it was supposed to. I know that I felt cold when I had gone outside to pay my respects to Madame Giry. The feeling of the rope rubbing against my skin burned. Tears that ran down my face when I heard Erik say that he loved me felt fresh. The kiss that we shared together… That couldn't have been in my head. I didn't dare to believe it.

A knock came from the door. My face brightened thinking that it was Erik here to see me. We turned our attention to a young gentleman in a business suit holding on to the handles of an older man sitting in a wheelchair. He must have been at least eighty years. When he coughed it was more like a wheeze as he tried to get the air into his lungs. He had little white patches of hair that dangled on his wrinkly head. The small round silver framed glasses barely covered his eyes. There was something in his eyes that reminded me of someone. Rolling him in the room the gentleman motioned to the girls to leave us for a minute. Reluctantly they walked out and I was let with the two men.

"My name is Gaston Bardot. I am the owner of the Palais Garnier." He greeted. As the other gentleman rolled him close enough so we could stay seated and still shake hands.

"My name is Roxanne Nilsson."

"Nilsson, what a curious name. Do you know if any of your family lived in France?"

"Two sir. My Father had a many great grandmothers perform here as a singer."

"And your mother?" He questioned.

I nodded. "A dancer I believe."

Monsieur Bardot smiled. "I think we might be related in some way on your mother's side."

"How is that?"

"I looked into your family. My sister moved to America many years back." He stated. Placing his hands over mine he declared. "So I will think you as my niece for now on."

"I am deeply sorry that this has happened." The old man said. "I assure you that I will personally help in any way that I can to express my condolences."

I nodded sitting up on the sofa correctly. "No, it is alright. Someone probably accidently pulled the lever that opens the trap door by the exit."

The man's eyebrow rose in curiosity. He smiled kindly "Of course. If that is the case then be free to ask help from me anytime. You remind me of someone my father told me about."

I stared at him.

"Well off to work." He said solemnly. "I hope to see you in the future."

"By chance was your father named Marco?"

Monsieur nodded. "My mother was named Meg."

Then they rolled out the door. I sat there for a minute and walked out as well. I looked into the room one last time and turned off the lights.


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue

Ten long years it had been since I walked up the same steps to the Opera house. It made me stop for a moment. I looked up at the glimmering building. The stars around it sparkled and shined like millions of diamonds lighting it on display. It was breathtaking as melodies played unearthly music poured out of it and into the desolate streets around it. Lights shined on the marble columns danced through each other merrily to the music. The massive building's golden statues guarded its domain as it also looked over their guests that were arriving from around the world. At night it looked the same as it did in my dream. It brought a sad smile to my face.

"Let's go Cinderella." Abby called over to me touching her Peter Pan green mask.

Lauren called to me putting her sparkly blue mask on. "We wouldn't want you to be late for Prince Charming."

"Alright already." I raced up the stairs to catch up to them as fast as I could with the full skirt of my ruby red ball gown I wore. I placed my matching mask after I linked arms with Abby and Lauren.

"So how was Wonderland, Alice?" Abby asked innocently holding onto her purple dress to make sure not the trip.

I shrugged. "Alright, but I keep on seeing Cheshire cats and white rabbits."

Melanie twirled around in her Glinda pink dress giggling as she went. "It was extremely nice of your uncle to invite all over us to this Masquerade."

"It wasn't him." I said.

"Well," Melanie said. "Whoever it is I like them now very much."

"You say that all the time." Abby pointed out.

Lauren shook her head and smiled. "You just wanted to come back here and sing Masquerade with your heart's content."

"That reminds me." Melanie smiled. Abby and I sang with her "Masquerade, paper faces on Parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you."

"Ugh! You are all lunatics." Lauren cried. We all laughed as we entered where it was being held.

"Wow" We gasped.

"This is amazing."Lauren whispered.

Melanie Abby and I looked at one another and said together. "Don't you mean Phantastic?!"

Lauren shook her head and continued to look around awestruck.

The dancers around us looked so beautiful and elegant it was like we had stepped into an old oil painting. Everyone's masked were just as gorgeous and unique as the rest of the room was. It took my breath away. Every angle sparkling diamonds lit up the golden walls of the ballroom. From the floor to the ceiling, from staircase to column, the Opera House glimmered with gold and silver decorations. Tiny fairy lights to dance across the room, ducking into nooks and crannies then out in the open. The happiness in the room was contagious that I found myself smiling just looking at it. Music filled the air that expanded atmosphere encasing the room in glowing warmth. The room shimmered and flicker with each step I took. It was like I stepped out from the real world into a fairytale.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming."Abby told us. Lauren did as she said. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You told her to pinch you." I explained.

"I wasn't being serious."

"You all are acting like you are teenagers again." Melanie stated.

Abby glared at her through her mask. "Stop trying to act like you are forty and loosen up."

At that Melanie pretended to hold a tea cup. She even lifted her pinky up as she took a sip. "I am a Lady."

"Goose." Lauren teased. Their faces softened. "Roxy what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answered.

"You are crying, dear."

Touching my face I felt the tears run down my cheek. Abby wiped the tears from my eyes. "It's alright. I know it must be tough coming back here. I'm sorry we didn't believe you back then. We should've but we didn't. How can we be friends if we can't trust what the other has to say?"

"We were childish back then. We are still childish." Melanie said. She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry it took so long for us to realize you might have been telling the truth."

"Now, I think we see that it must have been true because you say it is. Don't worry, fairytales always have happy endings and I know yours will blow theirs away. Your Erik might come and whisk you away tonight. So please don't cry. You'll see." Lauren soothed.

I smiled and wiped away any trace of tears after Melanie released me.

Then someone pulled me into a dance. I was so shocked that I nearly stepped on my partners toes. Looking around I saw that my other friends had received a partner themselves. So I began to enjoy myself as I danced with countless partners. I felt carefree without knowing anyone in the room so I started to become a different person. I flirted with my partners and danced with each on that asked me to. Each of them were charming young gentlemen who would converse and laugh with me. They all were quite nice. I could not help but laugh at a couple of their corny pickup lines or their cheesy jokes. It felt good to be free. All the while I felt the music fill me up to the brink. It was addicting. The dancing made my heart pound wildly like a drum while the soothing music moved me gracefully.

Out of breath I bowed out and joined my friends who had finished their dance a while ago. The three of them were talking about what has been going on recently in their lives. They hadn't seen each other for more than two years but it looked like they hadn't left each other's side for a minute. It was reassuring how well we could catch up and laugh with one another like no time has passed. I had missed them so much.

"Why wasn't I invited to this party?" I posed.

"Of course, you are the most important guest of all." Abby said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

Lauren grabbed a glass of Champaign and raised it. "To the Ladies."

The rest of us took a glass also. Again we laughed while we raised our glasses. "To the ladies."

What hit me then was how different we looked now. It felt weird to see my high school friends look like adults that I realized how much I must have changed. My mind stayed the same adult state all through high school and college. I found that I usually day dreamed during my free time and draw pictures. It had become my obsession to the point where I got my masters in art. Mostly I painted pictures of the landscape that was around me. Only once in a while I would draw a picture of someone that I missed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found a young boy wearing a clown mask standing behind me. He was probably no older than ten years old. "Are you Roxanne Nilsson?"

"Yes."

With a bow he told me "Monsieur Destler would like you to meet him back stage if you please."

I looked at my friends and they stared at me confused as I. they shooed my off to be on my way. So I followed that strange boy up the stairs. With the glass of Champaign in my hand and skirt in the other I tried to keep up after him. He was rather fast and only waited for me when we reached to the house. I don't think he understood how hard it is to walk fast in heals. I was out of breath but continued on. We walked through the aisle.

"Is Monsieur Destler the one who invited me?" I asked.

"Oui." The boy answered. We reached to the stage and he stopped me. "Wait for him here."

He turned and walked back stage to the hallway where the dressing rooms were located. I waited for a long time. Really, I don't know what was taking so long. The waiting became boring as I sipped my Champaign. I looked up and saw the Chandelier. I smiled at it and greeted it like an old friend. The last time I saw it was when I came here ten years ago. The crystals winked at me. Then I started to sing. I sang the song with all my heart. It hurt my soul yet I still sang to the one thing that seemed familiar to me.

"Brava." I heard clapping off to the distance and turned around dropping my glass on the floor. Cursing my clumsiness I knelt down and started to pick up pieces of broken glass. I had most of the pieces in my hand when I cut myself. It made me drop all of my pieces. Clutching my hand in pain I felt someone lift me off the ground by my elbow. "Jaq, clean this up while I take Mademoiselle to inspect her hand!"

With that I was being whisked away backstage. We walked down the hall to the dressing rooms. It wasn't till we entered through the wall that it drew my curiosity. The man guided me to a chair to sit down in and went for first aid. I was paying attention only to my bleeding hand. The pain wasn't intolerable but it still hurt. So I clutched it to try and stop the bleeding. I felt bad for making this gentleman help me. Words couldn't describe how embarrassed I was. First I was caught singing in a theatre all by myself and secondly I cut myself on glass and this guy was helping me bandage it. My luck sure was amazing wasn't it?

"Let me see it." He said to me softly. He was kneeling down on one knee with the first aid at his side. I didn't dare look at him. I handed him my hand and stared at the ground while he bandaged my hand. I winced when he tried the gauze to my hand. After he was all done he held my hand. "Luckily it is not a deep cut you'll be fine, Roxanne."

I looked up. To my surprise I see Erik's face staring back at me. So much emotion swirls in me that I can hardly breathe. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"Erik!" I cried wrapping my arms around his neck. I stood on my knees holding on to him for dear life.

I felt his arms enfold around my waist. He squeezed me tightly. "Yes, I'm here."

We stayed that way for a long time. Neither one of us wanted to break away from the other first. It was like a fairytale ending come to life. I wanted nothing more than him to never leave my side for as long as I lived.

"Ten years." I whispered.

"I know it was a long time, for you and for me." He paused and broke away. Helping me to stand he looked at me from head to toe. "You have grown more beautiful."

"What happened?"

"You hit your head so hard that you went unconscious. I carried you here. But there was already someone in here. I told him that you hit your head. Then when he asked me my name I told him 'Erik.' With a smile he informed me that he was Marco's son and had been waiting for us. I couldn't believe that my theory was right; that we actually went through time. He told me to take you to Christine's dressing room and that he would explain everything to me. So I did as he said and came back here. He said that you were his sister's great grandchild. He told about how his father was told by Christine Daae to look over The Phantom of the Opera's secrets and keep them away from prying eyes. I couldn't believe my ears but I listened. We asked questions about each other's time. I told him about my theory on time travel and he agreed partially to it. He told me that there were still things that weren't adding up quite right to the theory and what happened. It wasn't until the end that it came down to if I should see you again.

"He argued with me to wait, that it would be for the better if I did. But I wanted to see you so much that I wasn't thinking properly. I only saw you. And you were what I only desired. You were only fifteen at the time. When I went back in time I became twenty years old. I had a whole life ahead of me that I could do nothing about. I didn't exist in this time. I had no schooling, no passport not even a birth certificate. There wasn't a penny to my name. I couldn't be with you until I achieved those things. I had to hide from you just to see you one last time. So I hid behind the mirror. It broke my heart to see you distressed but I had to wait. These last ten years were the most painful in my whole life. Ten long years it seemed, wasting my time on smoke and mirrors. I had to hear your voice again. I needed to see you again. I had to. That's why this ball is going on right now. It was a cover to invite you so that I could see you."

I looked at him and I touched his face. "Right now I don't know if I should hug you for coming back to me or slap you for leaving me in the first place."

"I don't care." Erik told me. "I deserve any type of treatment you see fit."

His punishment was already decided. I reached for his mask and took it off. I gasped. "Erik, your face…"

There was no deformity. His face was whole and beautiful.

"It is real. Touch it Roxanne. This is isn't a mask. It is my face not an illusion. Pull my hair, go on. See it is real too. Now you can love me like a real man. I can walk around in your would and not turn heads. I am now like any man."

"You will still turn heads where ever you go." I touched his face. He closed his eyes and held my hand. "I love you. I loved you when you were deformed. I love you even now. No face, no mask would change how I feel for you. It is your heart that I only desire. "

He smiled impishly. "You have it already."

"I love you." I said again. Then we kissed and it felt as if the years of waiting, of misery was filled by that one kiss. It was a promise to one another to never leave each other's side beneath the moonless sky.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera.**

**It's over now the Ghost of the Opera!**

**Hi everyone. I feel sad that this is over now. I loved writing this story and reading all your reviews each Chapter. To tell you how I got the whole idea I was about to go to sleep one night and I made this story in my head so that I could fall asleep. I liked it so much that the next day I wrote in my writers notebook about the story. Next thing I know I am writing the first Chapter. The name was the hardest thing to come up with because I loved the title Phantom of the Opera. So I went through countless titles and I remembered that in the book he signed OG (Opera Ghost) and then it became known as The Ghost of the Opera. I must say now that I wrote this Roxanne has become like a sister to me and Erik, well sisters do fight over boys sometimes. I wanted to make her relatable so instead of it sounding like I am putting my self in the story I have an actual character. I know you love as much as I do.**

**Now the moment you have all been waiting for. My next project. ****If you loved The Ghost of the Opera with all its twists and turns. See Roxanne and Erik in their sequel: **

**The Ghost of Phantasma. A "Love never Dies" Fanfiction.**

**It will be 25% faithful to the musical but the rest is my own creation. So even if you hate the Musical you will adore my renditionto make it, well will love it, I promise you that. NOW GOODBYE**

**Your humble servant,**

**JMsoccer35**


	31. Chapter 31

Author note update

The Ghost of the Opera sequel is up. The Ghost of Phantasma is under Love Never Dies. Please read.


End file.
